Element Pony Rangers
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Crossover of MLP and Power Rangers. My first try at a show I'm started to like and my childhood show. Season 1.
1. Enter the Element Pony Rangers

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** Not only am I a fan of MLP, but I'm also a fan of Power Rangers. I been watching Power Rangers even since I was little, I'm still trying to catch up to the show. As some of you know Megaforce is the newest Power Rangers, However I'm going with the very first show. I'm reading other peoples Fanfiction to get some ideas. Forgive me if I don't do a good job. I been reading all type of crossover and I never thought about doing it until now. I also haven't bee in a writing mood lately, so there been no updates. But don't worry, I will continue the stories the fans what done. Now here the first chapter, Day of Night. That should give a hint on what this one was base on. I'll try my best. Also the uniforms, if you haven't already guess, are just like from the show.

* * *

It was a quiet day in Ponyville. A cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail was flying though the air clearing up the sky. She just finish and was heading to Sugarcube Corner to meet up with the rest if her friends. Her name was Rainbow Dash, and she was the fastest flyer in Equestria. Of course she didn't let it get to her head, ok maybe a little bit. She walk in and spotted her friends. One was an earth pony that was orange with a yellow mane and tail that was tie at the ends. She had three apples on her flank. There was another earth pony next to her but this one was pink with a darker pink mane and tail. She had three balloons two were blue and one was yellow. Next to her was a pegasus like Rainbow, but was yellow with a lighter pink mane and tail. Had three pink butterflies on her flank. And next to her a pony that was different then all of them. She was white with a purple mane and tail. Three diamonds on her flank. Unlike the others she had a horn. There names are AppleJack the apple farmer, Pinkie Pie the party pony, Fluttershy the shy pegasus, and Rarity the gem hunter.

"Hey girls!", Rainbow said as she walk up to them, "How it going?"

"Glad you made sugarcube." Apple Jack said as Rainbow took a seat.

"So, are you done with clearing the sky?" Pinkie ask.

"Sure until Ponyville needs another cloudless sky." Rainbow said.

"It nice for some of Celestia's sun. We been having too many cloudy days." Rarity said.

"True." Rainbow agree.

Then the Cakes walk up to them carrying their cupcakes to them.

"Here you go girls, the five cupcake treats on the house!" Mr. Cake said handing them the cupcakes.

"Thanks Mr. Cake." The mares said.

Yes sir, that was their life, but what they didn't know that today their lives change forever.

* * *

Deep in space on the moon. There sat a strange moon rock, why was it strange? Why, though the rest of the moon had a grey color to it, the rock was black with a blue glow. The glow started to fade before it exploded. Four creatures step out, First was a griffon name Gilda, next was a unicorn that was cyan with a white mane with a wand on her flank, Her name was Trixie, eh sorry, The Great and Powerful Trixie. Next was a Zebra that had golden rings around her hooves, her name is Zecora. Finally the last one out was another unicorn, this was a colt and he was grey with a black mane and tail, with a sword and shield on his flank. His name is Fighter.

"At long last! We're free!" Gilda shouted flipping her wings.

"Trixie glad to be out once more!" Trixie agree.

"Yes, free at last, who though time will move so fast?" Zecora said in rhythm.

"My queen wake up! We're free!" Fighter said calling in the block moon stone.

Soon another pony step out, but this one was black with a blue glow mane and tail the almost match the night sky around her. She had a blue spot on her flank with a Crescent Moon. She had a horn and wings. She also had different parts of armor on her hooves crest and head. There was also a crown on her head. She was Nightmare Moon, the evil Princess of the Night.

"AH! After 1,000 years I'm free!" She said in a wicked voice.

"Yes, but it felt like we were in there for a few minutes." Gilda said.

"Trixie is glad, We can finally continue our plan, Right Nightmare Moon?" Trixie ask the Night queen.

"Yes Trixie, that right! We'll head back to the base and then Zecora you can start to make Putty Ponies." Nightmare Moon said.

"Of course my queen, Equestria will fall by all means." Zecora said.

Nightmare Moon laugh and said, "I'm back dear sister."

* * *

The Five Mares just finish their cupcakes and was helping Pinkie work around the Corner. Pinkie basically live and work there. The Cakes were also basically like family to her. Rarity was busy making sure the table were sparkly clean. AppleJack and Rainbow Dash was carrying trays to Mrs. Cake for her to clean, Fluttershy was helping. The day went on as if noting happen, but it didn't last long. Then all of a sudden even thing started to shake. The trays fell to the floor as the ponies grab ahold of something.

"What going on?!" Fluttershy yell.

"An Earthquake?!" AppleJack yell.

Meanwhile in a castle far away from Ponyville, A dragon was running around shouting, "A Earthquake! We are finish! Done for!"

A pony that had a horn and wings step into the light, she was white with a three color mane and tail. She had a sun on her flank. She was Princess Celestia the rule of Equestria. She walk up to the dragon and knew this was no normal Earthquake.

"Spike, this is no earthquake, it Nightmare Moon. She escape her prison and is attack Equestria." She said.

"WHAT?!" Spike shouted.

"I must bring five highly skilled and over emotional ponies." She said.

"No anything but teenage ponies!" Spike said.

"There no other choice." Celestia said as her horn glow.

Back at Sugarcube All the ponies had escapes outside in hopes to get some where safe, But Rainbow and her friends were still in when they felt something.

"What going on now?" Pinkie ask.

"I don't know!" Rarity answer.

"I can move my wings!" Rainbow said.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy said quietly.

"What in Tarnation?!" Apple Jack shouted.

Then they were beam out in five colors of light. Rarity was black, Pinkie was pink, AppleJack was blue, Fluttershy was yellow and Rainbow was red. They were sent though the air before landing in Canerlot Castle.

Where are we?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know." Rainbow answer as they got up.

The walk forward a bit before coming to a room that had a throne in it.

"Now I think I know." Rainbow said changing her last answer.

"Welcome My little ponies." Said a voice that case all of them, but Fluttershy, to stand on defense.

"Do not fear. You are safe." Celestia said as she walk into view.

"Who are you?" Fluttershy ask peeking out from behind Apple Jack.

"I'm Princess Celestia, the ruler of Equestria. But it in trouble and I bought the five of you to save it." She said.

"Well, it nice to hear that the Princess is around, but us saving Equestria? HA! You be protected it on your own so far." AppleJack said.

Rainbow on the other hoof, was wondering what is means.

"A non-believer, huh? Well look at this and it will rid of your doubts." Celestia said and held up her horn as a vision was show.

The Mare saw a black Alicorn along with four other creatures. Celestia turn to them.

"This is Nightmare Moon, An Alicorn that has a plan of making the night last forever. Her henchmen's are Gilda a griffon that side with her a long time ago, Trixie a Unicorn that was once a citizen before she sever under her, A Zebra with mysterious power that can make Putty Ponies and powerful monsters, Fighter another unicorn that is a skill fighter and was once captain of the guards." Celestia said.

"So why us?" Fluttershy ask.

"I have chosen you five to wield five powerful artifacts and control powerful machines call Dinozords." Celestia said.

"Dinozords?" Pinkie repeated.

Then they watch as a small purple and green dragon walk into the room holding a box. He turn them and smile.

"Yes, Inside this box lay the very same artifacts, the Elements of Harmony." Celestia said.

"By the way, I'm Spike." The Dragon said before opening the box.

Before anypony could said anything, Celestia took out five necklaces that had a gem on each. An orange apple, a pink butterfly, a blue balloon, a purple diamond, and a red lightning bolt. Celestia place each one on the mares.

"You have the power to fight and when in danger rise your element into the sky call the name that you each hold." Celestia said.

The Mares look at them before looking back up at Celestia.

"AppleJack, your natural strength and integrity makes you a skilled combatant. You will become the Blue Ranger and command the Element of Honesty, as well as the Triceratops zord."

A bright blue light emitted from AppleJack's Element, engulfing her whole body and giving her blue full body armor with a black visor on the face.

"Fluttershy, caring and quiet, but willing to do what needs to be done to protect those who cannot protect themselves. You will become the Yellow Ranger and command the Element of Kindness, as well as the Sabre-Tooth Tiger zord."

The same thing that happened to Applejack happened to Fluttershy, except it was a yellow light that emitted from her Element and her armor was yellow as well.

"Pinkie Pie, optimistic and, while just plain random, always there to help when help is needed most. You will become the Pink Ranger and command the Element of Laughter, as well as the Pterodactyl zord."

Pinkie's armor was pink, only slightly darker than the normal color of her coat.

"Rarity, while not exactly a fan of getting your hooves dirty, you have the charity to give anything that may be needed at the drop of a hat. You will become the Black Ranger and command the Element of Generosity, as well as the Mastodon zord."

Rarity's armor was a deep black, completely contrasting her white coat.

"And Rainbow Dash, fearless and devoted, you will become the Red Ranger, leader of the Rangers, and command the Element of Loyalty, as well as the Tyrannozord."

Rainbow Dash's armor was a bright red that truly said 'leader'.

"When you are in danger, wear your Elements of Harmony and call them out by name to gain the power held within the Morphin' Grid. With the power of the Elements of Harmony and the power of the zords in your hooves, you will protect Equestria from evil as a powerful team known to one and all as the Pony Rangers."

After Celestia explain each and every one of their powers, AppleJack huff and said, "Morphin' Grid? Dinozords? I thank ya kindly for the Elements but I think I need to get going. Gotta check up on my family."

"I'm with AppleJack on this one, but it was nice meeting you Princess" Rarity said and walk after AppleJack.

Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash stay behind.

"Hey! You ya'll coming?" AppleJack call out.

Pinkie and Fluttershy walk after their friends but Rainbow stay behind thinking some more.

"Hey! Rainbow!" AppleJack call out.

"Yeah?" Rainbow answer.

"Let's go!" AppleJack told her.

"Yeah, sure." Rainbow said and look at the Princess for a second longer before follow her friends.

"Very Well, May the Elements guide you." Celestia said as the ponies left.

"Well, that didn't go very well." Spike said.

Outside the Mares saw that they were no longer in Ponyville and Rarity was the first to notices where they were.

"This is Canerlot! We been brought to Canerlot." Rarity said.

"So how do we get back home?" Fluttershy ask.

"There got to be a train station near by. Come on." AppleJack said and lean the way.

Rainbow was thinking on what Celestia said, There was no way she could bring five ponies into her castle and then ask them to fight an evil. But the more she thought about it the more real it became.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the moon, Nightmare Moon and her four minions had quickly settled back into their old lunar base.

"Ah", Gilda said, sniffing the air, "It's good to be back."

"Don't get too comfortable.", Nightmare Moon said, looking out upon Equestria, "We still have a job to do, destroy Celestia and conquer Equestria."

Nightmare then turned to Zecora, who was hard at work at a strange furnace-like machine, molding lumps of clay and placing them into press molds shaped like ponies.

"Are those Putty Ponies ready yet, Zecora?" She ask.

"These Putties will take some time," Zecora said, not really looking up from her work. "However, there is some news that may be worth your eye."

Zecora indicated the screen at the far end of the room. On the screen were the Pony Rangers walking away from Canterlot.

"Who are these five mares?" Nightmare Moon asked, genuinely interested.

"They are Celestia's new Pony Rangers, and they could pose a particular danger."

"Pony Rangers?" Fighter ask, walking into the room. "Heh, They wouldn't be a problem."

"You should not underestimate the Elements of Harmony," Trixie said in the corner of the room, seeming to come out of a meditation.

She pointed to the necklaces on their necks as Nightmare Moon look in shock.

"They were the very power that sealed Nightmare Moon and the four of us here on the moon. They could make short work of you, Fighter, unless you have some hoof soldiers with you. Namely, Zecora's Putty Ponies." She added.

"Humph! Please, The Elements use to work for Celestia and them five mares are trusted with their power? They won't even get a chance to use them." Fighter said ignoring Trixie warning.

"Very well, Take some of Zecora's Putty Ponies.", Nightmare Moon said before turning to Equestria, "Get prepare Little ponies, You nightmare is here."

* * *

The five Mares walk out of Canerlot after discover that the trains won't be coming until after the damage of the earthquake was check. Rainbow flew behind the group thinking on what the Princess told her. Fluttershy notices that Rainbow never think this deep before and decide to ask.

"Rainbow? What hare you thinking about?" She ask casing the other to turn.

"About what the Princess said, She could ask anypony to do this, but she chose us. The more I think about it, the more I see why. We should give it a try." Rainbow explain.

The only way I'd believe what the princess was saying would be if we were suddenly attacked by this Nightmare Moon or some of her so-called Putty Ponies." AppleJack showing that she still didn't believe it.

Then an explosion near by cause the mares to duck to avoid the raining rubble.

"What was that?" Fluttershy ask scare.

"I don't know." Rarity answer as she help her up doing her best not to whine at her dirty fur coat.

Then a dozen or more greyish ponies with odd masks who could only be the well guess, Putty Ponies.

"Ok, now I believe the Princess." AppleJack said.

Fluttershy scream as two Putty Ponies grab her. Rainbow quickly saw that the Putties where try to spit them up.

"AppleJack, Let take this things down!" Rainbow said.

"Right! I'll got these ones." AppleJack said.

Rainbow turn to Rarity and Pinkie and said, "You two go help Fluttershy."

They nod and ran towards Fluttershy.

AppleJack ran up to two Putties and give them her hardest buck. The two Putties were fling back as three jump on Apple Jack and threw her into nearby cliff. She slid down trying to stay awake.

"Dang! They're stronger than they look." She said.

Rarity was about to free Fluttershy when a Putty Pony appear in front of her and try to hoof punch her. Rarity duck and threw an uppercut that knock the Putty Pony away. But another hit her from the side making her crash into AppleJack.

"Ouch! Don't they know that every rude." Rarity said upset.

Pinkie also was almost able to free Fluttershy when three Putties got in front of her. Pinkie would normally try to be friend with them but seeing hold the two Putties scare Fluttershy she was believe they were noting but bullies.

"Get out of my way you meanies!" Pinkie said and try to punch one.

Though Pinkie was a earth pony, she lack the same strength as AppleJack as her hoof was caught and the other two kick her into her friends.

"PINKIE!" Fluttershy shouted and all shyness was gone in a blink of an eye.

Fluttershy quickly kick one of the Putties hold her casing it to lose it grip. She threw a hoof punch at the other one and she was free, But not for long. The same three Putty Ponies that attack Pinkie grab her and threw her into her friends.

Rainbow was having better luck. Thanks to her speed, she was able to take down quiet a few them before she was overpower when one Putty surprise her by hitting her from behind. She too was fling to her friends. All five Mares look up to see the Putty Ponies coming out them.

"What do we do now?" Fluttershy ask.

Rainbow felt something on her neck and saw that she still had the Element of Harmony on. She took it off and turn to the other.

"Celestia said that the elements will give us power. Let use them!" Rainbow said as the other grab theirs.

A Lighting effect was heard as each Mare held up their elements.

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

After each pony listed off their Element of Harmony, a bright light emitted from each gem and engulfed their bodies, similarly to what happened the first time around in Canterlot. The light slowly dressed them in their Ranger armor, leaving their heads uncovered until the rest of their bodies were armored. In a flash of light, their helmets appeared on their heads, their visors being absent for a second, revealing their eyes, before the black visors lowered, making their faces, as well as the rest of their bodies, completely covered and armored. Their manes and tails didn't come through the suits, but they did conform to Rainbow Dash's and Fluttershy's wings, as well as Rarity's horn.

"Pony Rangers!" They shouted at once.

Back at Canterlot Spike cheer as both he and Celestia watch the Mares use the elements.

"Yes! They did it! They morph!" He said.

"Good now! I need to send them to Ponyville, Nightmare Moon just send down Fighter." Celestia said.

Before the Mares could try to attack the Putty Ponies they notices that they were leaving the area.

"What going on?" AppleJack ask.

"I think we're teleporting again." Rarity answer.

"Where are we going?" Fluttershy ask.

"Not sure." Pinkie said.

"We are going to save Equestria." Rainbow said seeing that they call the power now they have to use it.

They arrive at Ponyville as Rainbow call out, "Ok Rangers, Roll call!"

"Element Ranger, Black!" Rarity said, flipping her head around as though to flip her mane, glancing at the Putties with a sideways glance for a second, and then lowering her head to aim her horn at them as though it were some type of weapon.

"Element Ranger, Pink!" Pinkie said, bouncing into the air excitedly and landing on all fours into a perfect offensive stance.

"Element Ranger, Blue!" AppleJack said, bucking the air behind her before taking an offensive forward stance.

"Element Ranger, Yellow!" Fluttershy said, flying into the air and hovering a few inches off the ground, taking on a stance that was mostly defensive.

"Element Ranger, Red!" Rainbow Dash said, flying up and doing a couple of loop-de-loops before coming back to the ground and hovering just inches above it in an offensive stance.

"In the name of Harmony! We protect the weak and ensure the peace." Rainbow said.

"WE ARE ELEMENTS PONY RANGERS!" All five shouted as Fighter appear.

"Get them!" He order the putty ponies that attack them before with some more.

Because of the power of the Elements, The Putties stood no chance against the Element Rangers. The Five Rangers took down Putty after Putty.

* * *

Back a the moon, Nightmare Moon rush over to Zecora highly upset.

"ZECORA! Those Putties are getting beaten by five normal that some how unlock the power of the Elements!" She yell casing the three villains that were in the room to shake with fear.

"How about using you magic to make Fighter grow?" Gilda said hope that will calm her down a little bit.

"Very well, Zecora we are not done yet." Nightmare Moon said and walk away.

"Nice try." Trixie whisper to the Griffon.

Nightmare Moon stood and look at Equestria. Her horn was glowing as well.

"Power of the moon, make my Fighter grow!" Nightmare then fired a massive ball of bluish magic down towards Equestria.

* * *

The Rangers just took care of the last Putty Pony and was about to fight Fighter.

"At last! I been waiting for this. Let see how you can hold up to me." He said.

But before any one of them could fight, he was blasted by the ball of magic that Nightmare had just fired towards Equestria.

"What the hay was that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Just then, Fighter grew to about 30 stories tall.

"Sorry I asked. How are we supposed to fight this guy now?" She change her question.

As though to answer Dash's question, the Rangers' communicators began going off.

"Huh?" Rainbow said as the Ranger lift their hooves.

"Rangers," Spike called from the other end of their communicators. "Remember the zords Celestia mentioned earlier? Now's a good chance to summon them. Like Celestia said, and I quote, 'You can call upon them when a situation gets too big for you to handle.'"

"Oh," Pinkie said. "Now I see what she did there."

"How do we call them?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Simply raise your hoof to the sky and shout 'We need Dinozord Power, now!'" Spike said.

"Right, ready girls?" Rainbow said then ask her friends.

"Ready! They said and rise their hooves in the air.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" They shouted together.

A noise that sounded like a steel stampede was heard from off in the distance. The Rangers turned around to find that five massive machines were headed straight towards Ponyville. There was a blue triceratops that was coming in on a set of wheels rather than stomping, a yellow sabre-tooth tiger that was leaping and showing off its acrobatic skills, a black mastodon that was moving quickly despite its stubby legs and massive size, a pink pterodactyl soaring high above the others, and a red tyrannosaur who was running at the head of the group.

"Those are our zords?" AppleJack asked. "They're huge!"

"Yeah they're huge," Rainbow Dash said. "Huge and awesome!"

"Don't forget, Rangers," Spike said from their communicators, "you need to enter your zords and pilot them to combat Fighter. Combine your powers and the zords to form the Megazord and defeat this powerful foe."

"Got it Spike, Let teach this unicorn what happen if you attack our home." Rainbow said and all five jump in their respective zords.

After getting in they made a roll call to check on everypony.

"Blue Ranger, ready for action," AppleJack said from her triceratops zord.

"Yellow Ranger, prepared for battle," Fluttershy said from her sabre-tooth tiger zord.

"Pink Ranger, soaring high," Pinkie said from her pterodactyl zord.

"Black Ranger, hoping this cockpit has been cleaned recently," Rarity said from her mastodon zord. "I mean, rearing for action."

"Red Ranger, rushing into the fray," Rainbow Dash said.

Fighter didn't even look impress at what he saw.

"Five against one isn't going to chance a thing!" He said and use his magic to bring out a Sword and Shield.

"Look like we need to end this quick." Rainbow said.

"WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" The Rangers said.

The Tyrannozord, Triceratops, Sabre-tooth, and Mastodon began charging forward. The Sabre-tooth and Triceratops rushed in front of the Tyrannozord, tucking in their legs and backing into the knees of the kneeling Tyrannozord. The mastodon zord's head broke off from the rest of its body and came up behind the Tyrannozord, connecting to its back and aiming its tusks, which had machine guns at the tips, forward. The rest of the mastodon's body came up in front of the Tyrannozord and formed the chestplate. The result was a massive tank-like machine that was about half the size of Fighter.

"This is the Megazord?", Rainbow Dash asked, "Doesn't look as awesome as I had imagined it, but if it kicks flank, Then let's go for it!"

Rainbow then moved her control sticks forward, indicating for Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy to do the same on their control panels.

Upon the command of its pilots, the tank zord began moving forward, firing its machine guns at Fighter. The attack was making contact, but it wasn't dealing significant damage.

"Ha!", Fighter laughed, rising his shield to block the attack, "You really think that pathetic machine has a chance against me?"

Fighter then used his sword to strike the tank zord, sending it flying and landing on its side.

"Well that didn't work," Applejack said.

"I don't understand.", Rainbow Dash said, "I thought the Megazord would have enough power to defeat this guy. Why isn't it working?"

"Because you left me out," Pinkie said over the zord's comm system. Just then, the pterodactyl zord flew by and struck Fighter, catching him off guard and knocking him onto his side.

"Oh, right.", Rainbow Dash said, "Sorry about that Pinkie. Let's try that again. We need Megazord power, now!" Rainbow Dash then slammed her hoof on a button on her control panel.

_"Megazord sequence initiated,_ said a robotic voice from the zords. The tank zord then began moving into a standing position. The Triceratops and Sabre-tooth zords formed the legs of the Megazord and the tusks of the Mastodon's tusks formed the arms. The machine guns rotated to reveal hands. The Pterodactyl zord then flew towards the front of the standing humanoid zord, tucked in its head and wings, and formed the chestplate for the Megazord. Upon the Pterodactyl zord attaching to the Megazord, the head of the Tyrannozord tucked in behind the Pterodactyl zord, revealing a humanoid head with horns on either side.

"ELEMENT MEGAZORD READY FOR ACTION!" The five mares shouted as lighting power it up.

"You think that going to stop me? Guess again!" Fighter said and swing his sword.

The attack hit the Megazord and it took a few steps back. But recover in time. Fighter charge again this time ramming the Megazord with his shield. The Megazord threw the shield off and land a punch on Fighter.

"Ha!" Rarity laughed. "Take that, you ruffian!"

"Good shot, Rarity," AppleJack commented.

The farm pony then turned to Fluttershy.

"Now it's our turn. Ready, Fluttershy?" She ask the yellow pegasus.

"Ready," The shy pegasus replied.

The Megazord then ran up to Fighter, who was just getting up and recovering, and drop kicked the evil minion right in the face.

"YEAH!" The Rangers cheer.

"Excellent work, everypony.", Celestia said over the Megazord's comm, "Now it is time for you to summon your greatest weapon. The Power Sword."

"Will do, Princess," Rainbow Dash said.

"WE NEED THE POWER SWORD NOW!" The Rangers shouted.

Just then, the sky opened up and a huge double-edge sword descended from the heavens and impaled itself in the ground right in front of the Megazord. The Rangers then drew the Sword out of the ground and aimed it at Fighter. But Fighter could see that the fight was started to look bad.

"Today your lucky day Rangers! I decide to fall back for now, but next time we met, we'll fight to the end!" Fighter and teleport away from the battle.

"My Little Ponies, Victory is ours!" Rainbow said as the Megazord lower it sword.

Back on the moon, Nightmare Moon was furious at her minions, mostly at Zecora and Fighter.

"FIGHTER! HOW DARE YOU RETURN IN BATTLE! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WILL FIGHT UNTIL THE END!" Nightmare Moon yell.

"The Rangers were strong then they look. That was my mistake, it wouldn't happen again." Fighter said.

"SHUT UP! I NEED TO GET RID OF THIS ANGER BEFORE I SEND IT ON YOU!" Nightmare Moon said and walk away.

* * *

Back in Canterlot, the Pony Rangers were standing in throne room in front of Celestia.

"Congratulations on your first victory as Pony Rangers.", The Alicorn said, "However, I fear that while you may have won this battle, the war is still to come. Nightmare Moon will continue to send her minions towards Ponyville to draw you out and destroy you so that she can be rid of the Elements of Harmony and plunge Equestria into eternal night. The battle between good and evil needs to come to a conclusion, and the fate of Equestria now rests in the hooves of you five, as well as any other friends you may make through your journey."

"In that case.", Rainbow Dash said, stepping forward, "You can count on us to protect Equestria until Nightmare Moons falls."

"One more thing, Rangers. If you wish to continue to keep your Ranger powers and protect Equestria, you must follow the Ranger Code."

"The Ranger Code?" AppleJack asked.

"A set of three simple rules that must be followed by all living beings who gain the power of the Morphin' Grid and wish to keep it. This code is followed by another group of warriors who call themselves the Power Rangers, but they live in an alternate universe, so don't go thinking you can find them and ask them for help. Now then, I will tell you the rules of the Ranger Code. First: you must never escalate a battle unless you need to. To unleash unneeded wrath upon enemies who don't deserve it would prove that you are no better than they are. Second: you must never use your Ranger powers for dark intentions or personal gain. These powers are a sacred gift bestowed upon only those with a pure heart who are worthy of wielding them. Finally: you must strive to keep your identities a secret at all times. If anypony close to you were to discover who you were, it could put their lives, as well as yours, in jeopardy. Follow these simple rules and your powers will continue to grow as the threat to Equestria does. Do you understand?"

"I can live with those rules," Pinkie said.

"Sounds good," Fluttershy added.

"Yee-haw!" AppleJack shouted.

"You can count on us, Princess," Rainbow Dash said.

"Hmm..." Rarity said. "I dunno, girls. My mane gets tangled in that helmet whenever I morph."

The other four, as well as Spike and Celestia, just looked at Rarity with expressions of disbelief.

"Just kidding," Rarity finally said with a laugh. "I'm totally on-board with this."

"Then best of luck to you Rangers," Celestia said. "Until you are needed in action again, you may return to Ponyville."

"We'll be ready when that moment comes, Princess," Rainbow Dash said. The others then nodded in agreement. The five then galloped out of the room towards the train station.

* * *

And here my first Chapter of my own My Little Ponies/Power Rangers crossover. Now I have plans for Twilight but she not going to appear until later. I'm also going to do something different, after the four chapters I'm going to have the evil Green Ranger but it not going to be Twilight. Instead it going to be a different pony. I haven't pick who yet, but I got time. Feel free to send you choice. Also a writer from Fimfiction wrote this type of crossover and he use Depry for the evil Green Ranger, but I what a pony that looks evil and Nightmare Moon took control of that. And no, King Sombra is not a choice, he was evil since he was show. Please review and I hope a did a good job so far. Thanks!


	2. Fluttershy's Choice

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** Ok the next chapter, This been around Fluttershy mostly but I'll keep the others in as well. And now to bring the two ponies to play Bulk and Skull. I'm still wait for a pony to play the evil Green Ranger, I still haven't pick yet, and I'm not using Twilight for the evil part. Enjoy.

* * *

It been three days since Rainbow and her friends become Pony Rangers. They kept their secret from every pony around them. They were at Sugarcube Corner again, talking quietly along themselves about Nightmare Moon next plan.

"Three days and no sign of Nightmare Moon." Rainbow said.

"It strange, I know the Princess told us that Nightmare Moon will return but three days? She got to be up to something." Rarity agree.

"Good thing we be training ourselves incase we fight her again." AppleJack said.

They took the time to train incase Nightmare Moon did make a return and they were stronger than before. However Fluttershy was quiet. She was sitting in her chair thinking about what happen as well. She did take some training with the rest but she wasn't sure if she was cut out for this time of thing.

"I'm going to fly around a bit, I'll call if I get into any trouble." Fluttershy said standing up.

Before she left two fillies ran in. They were Snip and Snails. Snails was holding a paper and Snip shouted out, "Hey Everypony! Check out the paper! There these new group of ponies call themselves the Pony Rangers."

All the ponies turn to them and Snip took the paper from Snails. The five Mares were surprise to heard that the paper had something about them. None less they listen to heard what was said.

_"Three days ago a strange earthquake hit Ponyville and case lots of damage. As the clean up happen the works were attack by strange grey ponies and a Unicorn that nopony seen before was leading them. The Unicorn said something about bowing to Nightmare Moon the new ruler of Equestria. Before the damage was made worst five color ponies appear out of the air and started to fight the Unicorn. One of the workers heard that the Ponies call themselves Element Pony Rangers. Turn out they were fighting the Unicorn and beat it. Who are the Element Pony Rangers? All we know is they are on our side."_

The Five Mares look at each other. Equestria saw them as heroes. They smile, that make things a little bit easier for them.

"Hm, who are the Elements Pony Rangers?", Snip repeat, "Hey Snails you thinking what am thinking?"

"That the Pony Rangers are colorful." Snails said in a totally different thought.

"No, you snail brain! 'sorry' If we can find out who Rangers are we might be heroes ourselves." Snip said.

"Oh, Ok." Snails said seeing what his friend means.

"Yeah good luck on that ya'll." Apple Bloom said as she walk pass them.

"You might what to think on how you are going to find them." Sweetie Belle added.

"Yeah and how you going to get them to tell or show you who they are." Scootaloo added as well.

"Just wait! We'll find fond out who the rangers are. Come on Snails." Snip said and started to walk away.

However he didn't see a broom on the floor and he step on it and was whack in the face. Everypony just couldn't help but to laugh.

"The old Broom on the floor prank. It a classic." Pinkie laugh.

* * *

Back on the moon Nightmare Moon was thinking on how she was going to destroy the Rangers and the Elements so she can continue her plan.

"Zecora! Have you made a monster yet?!" The Dark Alicorn shouted.

"I'm almost done my queen, it really quiet mean." Zecora answer.

Zecora was using clay to make a monster that was noting but bones but with the machine she had, it was more then that.

"Really? Then let see." Nightmare Moon said walk up to her.

Though the clay figure was bones, it clear to show that it was a pony and had a cape and a hat. It also had a Sword and a horn.

"Well, this monster look quiet ugly...Just the way I like it." Nightmare Moon said.

"Thank you my queen." Zecora said and took it over to her machine.

She set it in and turn the machine on. A loud noise fill the air as the Machine turn the clay figure into a real monster. The Monster fell out in pieces before reforming itself. It then bow to Nightmare Moon.

"I am Skullhead, ready to sever you my queen." It said.

"Good but before we do that, I need to try testing the Pony Rangers first." Nightmare Moon said.

"You what me or Trixie to try our luck this time?" Gilda ask.

"No, I'll send down some more Putty Ponies. If anything Celestia must have told them to keep there powers secret. I what to see if they can live up to it." Nightmare Moon explain.

* * *

Fluttershy walk around Ponyville. She long got out of Sugarcube Corner and she was glad for some fresh air.

_'I know I said I'll help keep Equestria safe, but should I really do this? I mean, Nightmare Moon is trying to take over, but...' _Fluttershy was unable to finish the thought because a group of ponies ran pass her. She look and saw why.

"Putties! I got to stop them." Fluttershy said and flew to them.

A filly fell and turn to see a Putty Pony over her. The filly was about to scream when a yellow hoof kick it away. Fluttershy land in front of the Filly ready to protect her.

"Get out of here! I can handle these things." Fluttershy said as she block one attack and counter.

The Filly got up and ran. Now that the filly was gone, Fluttershy kick a Putty away before pulling out her Element. Her first thought was to morph but remember that Celestia wanted them to deal problems without using their powers. So she contact the others instead.

Rainbow and AppleJack was busy training once more as Pinkie and Rarity was getting ready. Though they become Rangers three days ago, it was also Fluttershy's birthday. It was a day they plan on throwing for her. Pinkie promise not to throw a loud party but invite the whole town anyway. Then they heard their elements go off. They look around to make sure no pony was watching before Rainbow pull out her element.

"This is Rainbow Dash." Rainbow said into her Element.

"Rainbow! It me Fluttershy! We got Putties attacking the village. I'm doing my best to hold them off un-morph but I need back up." Fluttershy's voice come back.

"Hold on Fluttershy, We'll be right there." Rainbow said before putting her element away.

The others nods and soon left, after Pinkie told the Cakes that Fluttershy was in trouble. Leaving out they were the Pony Rangers.

* * *

Fluttershy was having lots of trouble. Every now and then her mind kept tell her to morph. But she didn't listen to it. She kick one Putty away before block another one's attack. Her training didn't go as good as the others, She mostly sat on the sidelines, She was still a kind soul, but knew Putty Ponies were following Nightmare Moon's orders and she had to stop them.

One Putty kick her away and two was about to jump on her if they weren't kick away by a rainbow blur. Fluttershy turn to see her friends running up to her.

"You ok Darling?" Rarity ask helping her up.

"I'm fine." Fluttershy answer.

"Whoa! Look at how many Fluttershy took down on her own." Pinkie gasp.

There was about five to six Putty Ponies on the ground that Fluttershy fought.

"Nice work Sugarcube." Apple Jack said.

"Good, now we better morph." Rainbow said.

"No, I know Celestia would want us to take care of the Putties before using ours powers. If we relies on our Elements too much, we'll let the power get to our heads." Fluttershy quickly said.

"Ok I understand, then let take care of these Putties." Rainbow said.

The five Mares charge at the Putties. Thanks to the training they had the Putties weren't as hard as they first fought, but prove a fight. Rainbow kick down one Putty as AppleJack buck two behind her. Rarity flip one Putty before kicking another that charge at her. Pinkie was messing around with three Putties, popping up from behind and hitting them with a hoof punch. Fluttershy was able to fight them off again. She kick one Putty away as another try to grab her. Fluttershy quickly buck the Putty and threw a roundhouse kick and knock down three Putties at one.

Due to their Training, The Putties were getting beaten without the Mares morphing. They finally ran away give the win to the Rangers.

Nightmare Moon watch as her Putty Ponies retreated and smile.

"They pass. Ok Skullhead Go do your stuff." She said turning to her monster.

Skullhead bow and teleport to Ponyville. At first he appear in pieces then reform.

* * *

Meanwhile Celestia was talking to the Five Mares.

"A Job well done Rangers, You have succeed on stopping the Putties and a very well job done to you too Fluttershy, Not only you just fought Putties on own to save a filly, but you also decide not to use you power because you didn't what it to help you in every fight. I'm proud of all of you." Celestia said.

Then Spike comes running in shouted, "Princess Celestia! Nightmare Moon send down a monster!"

"Rangers, the victory was good but now it time to hold that victory, the monster is call Skullhead, He is able to disappear and even if you take him down, he can reform himself. Find his weakness and stop him. So get ready Pony Rangers, It Morphin' Time!" Celestia explain and told them.

A Lighting effect was heard as each Mare held up their elements.

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

The Rangers then ran to where Skullhead was after they morph.

"There he is!" Rarity pointed out the monster as Ponies ran from him.

The Rangers ran pass and stop at Skullhead.

"Hold right there!" Rainbow shouted.

"Ah! Pony Rangers! Just who I was waiting for." Skullhead said before summon more Putty Ponies.

The Ranger easier took care of the Putties and when after Skullhead. Skullhead drew his sword and attack the Rangers slashing each one down. The Rangers got back up and attack again. Rainbow land a blow that know him away. Rarity and Fluttershy grab him and Apple Jack gave him the hardest buck she could. Skullhead was knock back but recover and fire energy blasts from his eyes. The Ranger were knock back but stood up.

"Come on Rangers, Let show this creep what we can do." Rainbow said.

Each Ranger stood up and made a roll call.

Element Ranger, Black!" Rarity said.

"Element Ranger, Pink!" Pinkie said.

"Element Ranger, Blue!" Apple Jack said.

"Element Ranger, Yellow!" Fluttershy said.

"Element Ranger, Red!" Rainbow Dash said.

"In the name of Harmony! We protect the weak and ensure the peace." Rainbow said.

"WE ARE ELEMENTS PONY RANGERS!" All five shouted.

After that Pinkie and Fluttershy land two kick at the same time knocking Skullhead back a few feet. Then Apple Jack and Rarity land a punch the knock him back even farer. Rainbow finish by charging into Skullhead that cause him to fill apart. The Ranger smile but saw he was reforming.

"We, got to get rid of the head!" AppleJack said and jump and grab it.

Without the head, Skullhead body couldn't do anything.

"Hey Fluttershy! Let see how you kicks are coming!" AppleJack call to the mare and threw the head in the air after cover it up.

Fluttershy flew up and rise her back hoof in the air.

"So long Bonehead." She said and bought it down.

With the head destroy the body was too. The Rangers cheer as they defeat one of Nightmare Moon's monsters.

Back on the moon, Nightmare Moon stood and smile.

"I'm not done yet Rangers! Send in the Usra Minor!" She laugh.

The Rangers watch as a giant bear that was clear as the night sky and had some star in shape of the little dipper come stomping into Ponyville. The Rangers jump out of the way as a paw try to crush them.

"Celestia, I need Dinozord Power now!" Rainbow call out rising her hoof.

In no time that sound of the Tyrannozord came stomping to Ponyville. The other rangers decide to let Rainbow take care of the of the Usra Minor. Rainbow jump in her Zord and ready her power into it.

The Usra Minor swipe it paw and knock the Tyrannozord back. Rainbow recover and watch as it change at her. Rainbow made the Tyrannozord spin hitting the Usra Minor with it tail. Rainbow smile and made her zord spin again and hit the Usra Minor with the tail once more. Usra Minor got up and charge at the Zord. Rainbow waiting for it. She ready her zord and caught the Usra Minor. Rainbow made the zord tail slam on the ground and threw the Usra Minor from her. The Usra Minor land far from Ponyville.

"Time for finish this." Rainbow said and made the Tyrannozord get back on feet.

The Usra Minor got up but it was too later. The Tyrannozord started to blow very strong wind at the Usra Minor making it disappear.

"My Little Ponies, Victory is ours!" Rainbow said.

On the Moon, Nightmare Moon let loud yell as she send some lighting into the night sky.

* * *

Back at Sugarcube, The five mares listen to the report about the Rangers selves.

_"Report_ _have said that The Element Pony Rangers was spotted in Ponyville fighting a skeleton pony. They were able to defeat it after taking out the grey ponies which are now known as Putty Ponies. Then a monster that be a legend on Equestria appear. After conforming that it was a Usra Minor, another strange creature appear and blew the Usra Minor away. It clear that the Pony Rangers are heroes and we hope they will continue to protect us."_

A Stallion rise his head from his paper as saw all the ponies surround him. The little Filly that Fluttershy save sat next to her.

"We just don't have the Rangers dad. I was save by a mare when those putty things attack me." She said.

"I would like to thank that mare." He said.

"I'm happy to help." Fluttershy said as she step up.

"Oh! Your that Mare who save me." The Filly said.

"Yes, I'm glad you got to safely." Fluttershy said.

"I what to thank you, for saving my little girl, Miss. I don't know what I'll do without her." The Stallion said shake her hoof.

After that Fluttershy walk back to her friends. They all smile.

"Girls, I got something to tell you." Fluttershy said getting her friends to turn to her.

"I been having second thoughts about been a Ranger but they are gone now." Fluttershy said.

"We glad they are. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger." Rainbow said smiling.

* * *

That the second chapter. Next will be around Rarity and Sweetie Belle. No Sweetie doesn't discover her sister is a Pony Ranger but they do a bond for some time. Hope you like the chapter and more to come. Please review.


	3. A Sister Promise

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** The next chapter, This one will be around Rarity and Sweetie Belle. I still haven't seen any choices about the Evil Green Ranger. I still haven't pick yet ether. But I worry about it later but give me something to started with once I get there. Enjoy!

* * *

Rarity was running around her shop trying to get some orders done. She maybe a Ranger but she still has to live like a normal pony. Her sister Sweetie Belle was standing by. Her mind was on the Pony Rangers. She decide to ask Rarity.

"Huh Rarity?" Sweetie Belle spoke out.

Rarity stop running and turn to her sister.

"Yes Sweetie Belle?" She answer.

"I was wondering if you know anything about the Pony Rangers?" Sweetie ask again.

Rarity nearly frozen. She had to think of something without giving herself away.

"Well, why do you ask?" Rarity said hopping she could use Sweetie answer as cover.

"Well, I know that the Rangers are ponies like us, but little is know about them." Sweetie Belle said.

"The Pony Rangers huh? Well I can't say much that already be said. But if you want my thoughts well, I think they came from space." Rarity said.

"Space?" Sweetie Belle repeat.

"Yes, as much as I would answer more questions I need to get back to work." Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle just thought on what Rarity told her but dismiss it. Knowing Rarity was trying to hide something but what she didn't know. She left to meet up with her friends.

* * *

On the Moon, Nightmare Moon was spying on Rarity and notices that Sweetie was wondering about the Rangers.

"Well, a Filly that is wondering about the Rangers huh? Gilda!" Nightmare Moon said then shouted.

Gilda flew to Nightmare Moon side at once and bow.

"Gilda, now you can try your luck with the Rangers." Nightmare Moon said.

"Of Course, What do you need me to do?" Gilda ask.

"There a filly unicorn that wondering about the Pony Rangers, I want you to get her and use her as bait to draw them out." Nightmare Moon said.

"Hm can I added something?" Gilda said thinking about the plan.

"Very well." Nightmare Moon said.

"I far as I know the Rangers work well together. What if we spit them up? I'll do the plan but we'll have a monster to take care of the ones that doesn't show up." Gilda said.

"Hm, nice plan. Zecora make a powerful monster!" Nightmare Moon said and order the Zebra.

Gilda smile, "And I know who should get the message." She added.

* * *

Rarity finally finish her order of her dresses as was heading to met up with the others. She didn't get far before Putty Ponies appear around her. Rarity ready herself to fight. She remember not to morph right now. The first Putty Pony turn to attack her from behind. But Rarity buck the Putty before it got close. Then other try to attack, But Rarity knock the first Putty away before blocking one Putty attack and kick another away.

Rarity flip over one Putty and punch the one behind it. She kick backwards and knock the Putty down. Rarity block another attack and kick it away. Another Putty rush at her but Rarity punch it away. There wasn't many Putty Ponies for Rarity and she took them down our her own in no time.

"Nicely done. I could almost said you make wonderful fighter." Said a voice she didn't knew.

Rarity turn and saw that Gilda was standing right behind her with two Putty Ponies. She was about to reach for her Element when she heard a voice that stop her.

"Let me go!" the voice said.

Rarity watch as two more Putty Ponies came up holding Sweetie Belle!

"If you hurt one hair on her..." Rarity threaten.

"Oh, don't worry I'm not going to. Give a message to the Pony Rangers. If they what to see this filly alive, give up and we'll won't hurt any ponies when Nightmare Moon takes over." Gilda said.

Rarity was really upset at that. That was low, taking an under filly as bait and try to force her and her friend to give up? She was never going to do that.

"Sweetie Belle! Stay strong! I make sure that the Rangers get the message." Rarity said to her sister.

"We'll wait for the answer." Gilda laugh before they all disappear.

Rarity waste no time and ran to Sugarcube Corner to tell her friends what just happen.

* * *

Gilda appears back in lunar base. She bow to Nightmare Moon.

"Everything work so far. Now I just need that monster." She report.

"Good, Zecora?!" Nightmare Moon yell.

"The monster is ready, and he didn't cost a penny." Zecora said.

Soon a monster that was green with scales step up. In fact it look more like a dragon than any thing.

"I'm Fire Breath! Tell me what to burn and I'll do it!" He said.

"I need you to go down to a village call Ponyville and cost as much damage as you can." Nightmare Moon said.

"Sure thing! It be burned down in no time!" Fire Breath said.

"Wait! You must know that Ponyville has a group that will try to stop you. They are call the Element Pony Rangers. The plan is to spit the group. I have a small filly as bait to get some of them and you can handle the rest. Once they spit they should be easier to take down." Gilda told him.

"I get ya! I like this plan!" Fire Breath said.

"Good, now get going!" Nightmare Moon order and the two bow.

* * *

Back on Equestria, Rarity has already told her friends what happen and were on their way to see Celestia. They got to the Castle and the guards let them in. As they near the throne room they could hear Princess Celestia talking to some pony.

"I understand you would like to see the Rangers, but in do time, my student." Celestia's voice said.

_'Student?' _The others thought at the same time.

"I know, they just look like friendly mares. I do hope to meet them for real." Said a voice that none of them knew.

"And you will meet them but for know, why don't you finish those upgrades for them?" Celestia's voice said again.

"Sure Princess." The unknown voice said and the sound of hooves was heard walking away.

"What was that all about?" AppleJack ask.

"We can worry about it later, right now we need to save my sister." Rarity said.

She was wondering who Celestia student was, but once Sweetie Belle was safe, then she can ask. They enter and bow to Celestia who was highly surprise to see them.

"Rangers? This is quiet a surprise." She said.

"Forgive us, but we have a problem and we need help." Rarity said and told her what happen back at Ponyville.

Celestia was in deep thought. Though Rarity never revile herself, Nightmare Moon was trying to go after the loves one all ready.

Celestia started to look for Sweetie Belle. She close her eyes and started to look with her magic. After a few seconds she open her eyes and smile.

"I fond her. She in a cave to the west of Ponyville." Celestia said.

"Good! Now we got to save Sweetie Belle." Rarity said and started to leave.

"Wait!", Spike shouted, "Nightmare Moon send a monster to Ponyville! She must be try to stop you from saving her."

"What?!" Rarity shouted.

"I hate to say this, but we need to spit up. Rarity and Fluttershy, you two get Sweetie Belle. The rest of us will take the monster." Rainbow said.

"Ok, Celestia anything about the Monster we then to know?" Apple Jack said.

"Hm, Spike going to dislike this, but this one a dragon." Celestia said.

"WHAT?! GRRRR!" Spike shouted.

"We know little about Dragons, but don't worry Spike, we won't let Nightmare Moon do anything to your race name." Rainbow said.

"Thanks." Spike said feeling better.

"Ok let get going, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Rainbow said as they pull out their elements.

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

* * *

The group did indeed spit up. Rainbow Dash, AppleJack and Pinkie appear in Pony and fond the Dragon in no time.

"Hold right there!" Rainbow shouted.

"Ah! Pony Rangers! Look like the plan is working great! All I got to do now is destroy you!" Fire Breath said.

"So taking Sweetie Belle was a trick the whole time? Thanks for telling us." Pinkie said.

"Hey Rarity did you hear that?" Apple Jack said in her comm.

"Yes I did, I got it. Don't worry, Me and Fluttershy will take of the fight we are about have." Rarity said back.

"Gah! No matter I take you down first then get the other two." Fire Breath said.

Rainbow rush at him giving the first hit. AppleJack ran up next giving him a strong buck that not him away even more. Pinkie jump in the air and deliver a kick to his face. Fire Breath stood up and blew fire at them. They dodge the attack and Rainbow use her wings to hit the Dragon knocking him down.

"So much for trying to destroy us. You can't even touch us." Rainbow said as they other walk up.

"Heh, heh. I not even trying! I was going easy on you, plus you forget a Dragon scales are a lot tougher then you think!" Fire Breath said and stood up.

The Rangers ready themselves again and attack, this time Fire Breath was able to land some hits knock them down. They got up and try again but was knock down once more.

"Hope Rarity and Fluttershy are having a better time then we are." AppleJack said.

* * *

Meanwhile near a cave 20 miles away from Ponyville, Rarity and Fluttershy fond the cave and, to their non-surprise, fond that the Putty Ponies were waiting for them.

Rarity, you go in and find Sweetie Belle. I take care of these Putties." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you darling, just be careful." Rarity said and ran into the taking down some Putties as she did.

Some try to follow but Fluttershy quickly appear in their way.

"Your fight with me." She told them and ready herself to attack.

Rarity ran though the cave looking for Sweetie Belle. She search high and lower but didn't find any sign. Then Rarity remember something. A few days ago, Sweetie fond a gem on her own and Rarity let her keep it. And thanks to a Gem finding spell she knew, she could find her. Sweetie take the gem where ever she goes. Rarity cast the spell and soon she fond Sweetie Belle trail.

Rarity follow under she saw Sweetie behind a cage. She ran up and look around for any traps. Once she saw none she turn and whisper Sweetie name.

"Sweetie Belle! Hey Sweetie Belle are you alright?" Rarity ask.

"Huh?", Sweetie said looking up and saw her sister in her ranger form. Of course she didn't know that, "Oh! Your a Pony Ranger."

"Shhh! Your sister told me what happen, I'm going to get you out." Rarity and quickly check to see if the cage was magic poof.

"Hey, um Pony Ranger? Is it true that you are from space?" Sweetie ask.

"No, but I don't have time to talk. The Cage is not magic poof and I can open it, however, I might spring an alarm so be ready for anything." Rarity said looking over the cage one last time.

After finding noting else, Rarity open the cage and Sweetie hug her.

"Thanks." She said.

Under her helmet, Rarity smile.

"Anything to help a filly in trouble." Rarity said.

They were about to leave when another voice spoke up.

"Oh how touching, NOT!" It said.

Rarity turn and saw that Gilda was close by. Rarity need she was going to show sooner or later.

"Sweetie Belle, get to safely. I'll handle this." She said to her sister.

Sweetie Belle nods and runs off to hide. Rarity ready herself. The last time she fought one of Nightmare Moon minions she was with her friends. She was alone this time. She just hope she can last until Fluttershy caught up.

"You got the message but you didn't give up." Gilda said.

"Like I'm going to let Nightmare Moon take over Equestria? Forget it!" Rarity said.

"Heh, you Pony Rangers are dumb, you never stop Nightmare Moon, the only reason you are able to fight her is because of the elements you wear." Gilda said.

"Maybe so, but it ours choice to use them." Rarity said.

"Heh, How about we stop taking and get to the fighting?" Gilda ask.

"Gladly." Rarity said.

Gilda charge at Rarity who fire a magic beam that knock Gilda down. Rarity ran up and threw a hoof punch which block by Gilda. She swipe Rarity knocking her away. Rarity fool back up to her hooves and ready to fight again. She jump up and land a kick on Gilda crest knocking her down. Gilda stood up and flew to Rarity making a few hits that knock her down.

"I was hopping for a better fight then this, oh well. I guess the Elements are only strong if they are together.", Gilda said before rising her claw, "Good-bye Black Ranger."

Before Gilda could deliver the blow, she was hit from behind. Fluttershy has deal with the Putties outside and decide to check on Rarity. She just fond her and saw that Rarity was in trouble, So she jump in. Rarity stood up and stood next to Fluttershy.

"Thanks darling." she said.

"Sure, what are friends for?" Fluttershy smiling under her helmet.

They turn to see Gilda stand up and turn to them.

"So the Yellow Ranger show up as well. Well then they will make it easier for Fire Breath to take out three Rangers at once." She said.

"Don't count on it. We know dragons are strong, but everything has a weakness." Rarity said.

"Heh we'll see about that." Gilda said and charge at them.

Rarity jump over casing Gilda to look up. That gave Fluttershy the opening to attack with a hoof punch. Gilda was fling back and Rarity give her a strong buck knocking her back to Fluttershy. Fluttershy jump and grab Gilda tail with her hooves and slam her on the ground. Gilda bust into the air and charge at Fluttershy. But was hit by a magic beam that knock her away.

"Grrr! I was only prepared to fight one. Next time! I'll be ready to fight all of you!" Gilda said and disappear.

"Well, that part over." Fluttershy said.

"First thing first, we need to get Sweetie Belle to safely and go help the others." Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle walk out of her hiding place and hug Rarity.

"Thanks you Pony Rangers! I'm glad you save me." She said.

"No problem, we won't let anything happen to the Ponies of Equestria." Rarity said.

During that time Fluttershy contact Celestia to send her home. Fluttershy lower her hoof before saying, "Sweetie Belle, we have an ally that going to send you back home. Your sister will return once it safe again."

"Really? Ok." Sweetie said.

"Don't worry, I'll pass the message that you are safe to your sister." Rarity told her.

"Thanks again Pony Rangers." Sweetie Belle said before she was teleported away.

"Now to help the others." Rarity said seeing her sister was safe.

* * *

Back at the fight with Fire Breath, the rest of the Rangers was having trouble. Now that Fire Breath was trying, the Rangers couldn't land a strong blow on him. Fire Breath blew his fire and all of them were knock on the ground.

"AHAHAHA! Looks like your finish Rangers, You never stood a chance against me." He said as he walk up to them.

"Ahg, He too strong." AppleJack said having a little trouble getting up.

"Ehg, He a really meanie all right, good thing we got a dragon on our side." Pinkie said.

"We got to keep fighting. We can let Nightmare Moon win." Rainbow said trying and falling back down.

"Say good-bye!" Fire Breath said before he was knock away by a magic blast.

"AGH! Who did that?" He ask.

It was answer when two glove hooves punch him and knock him away.

"Rarity! Fluttershy! You made it!" Pinkie said.

"And Sweetie Belle?" AppleJack ask as they stood up.

"Safe and being send home." Rarity said.

"Good now, let take care of this Dragon." Rainbow said.

Then they made their roll call.

"Element Ranger, Black!" Rarity said.

"Element Ranger, Pink!" Pinkie said.

"Element Ranger, Blue!" AppleJack said.

"Element Ranger, Yellow!" Fluttershy said.

"Element Ranger, Red!" Rainbow Dash said.

"In the name of Harmony! We protect the weak and ensure the peace." Rainbow said.

"WE ARE ELEMENTS PONY RANGERS!" All five shouted.

"Grrr doesn't matter what you do! You're going to burn along with this village." Fire Breath said.

During the talk, Rarity and Fluttershy charge at him and land two punches on him. Then Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie land two kicks. Rainbow finish with a charge to knock him off his feet. The Ranger surround him. Because all five were together they were even stronger.

On the Moon, Nightmare Moon could tell that the plan was falling apart.

"By the power of the Moon, Make my Dragon grow!" Nightmare Moon said and fire a beam at Equestria.

The Beam her Fire Breath and grew to be 30 feet tall. The Ranger back away before rising their hooves.

"WE NEED DINOZROD POWER NOW!" They shouted.

In no time at all, the Zords rush to the battlefield. The Rangers jump in their zords and ready themselves.

"WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" They shouted once more.

Soon the Zords combine and the Element Megazord stood ready for battle. Fire Breath threw his flame at them making the Megazord step back and take damage from the hit.

"We need to close his mouth." Pinkie said.

"AppleJack, lets get behind him." Fluttershy said.

AppleJack nods and they made the Megazord jump over Fire Breath. It land behind him and punch him away. Fire Breath stood up and charge at the Megazord. It dodge and land another blow knocking him down.

The Ranger cheer as Rainbow said, "Let's end this!"

"WE NEED THE POWER SWORD NOW!" They shouted.

Soon the double-edge Sword fell from the heavens and the Megazord caught it. Fire Breath just got up to see the Megazord preparing the finish bow. It spin it's sword around and stop as Lighting power it up.

"FINAL SLASH!" The Rangers shouted and the Megazord land the blow.

Fire Breath was knock down to the ground again with energy coming off him. As soon as he hit the ground he was cover in an explosion show that he was destroyed.

"My Little Ponies, Victory is ours." Rainbow said as the Megazord lower the sword.

On the Moon, Nightmare Moon blast Gilda for failing the plan and walk off to blow off some steam.

* * *

A little while latter, Rarity return home to see that Sweetie Belle had clean up the place. She was shock on what she saw. The shop use to be a mess, but now everything was neat and she could swear she saw the room sparkle. Sweetie Belle just walk out carry a bag with all the trash she pick up. When she spotted Rarity, she ran and hug her.

"Rarity! You are not going to believe my day!" Sweetie Belle said.

"After what happen today, I believe it. But Sweetie how did you...?" Rarity said then ask.

"I wasn't sure how long it wound take until you got back. So I clean up the house and shop. I was just taken out the third bag when you show up." Sweetie explain.

Rarity smile.

Thank you Sweetie Belle, Here let me help you. How many bags do you have?" Rarity said offing to help.

"Eh, ten more bags." Sweetie blush.

"Well, with my magic, we should get them out in no time and then we can hang out for the rest of the day." Rarity said.

"I'll like that Rarity, I really like that." Sweetie Belle said.

* * *

That this one. Did you notices that Twilight show up a little bit? Even though they only hear her voice, Twilight will been coming soon. Next Chapter, AppleJack is stuck on the farm as the Rangers fight another one of Nightmare Moon Monsters. Can she get away in time to help her Friends? Please review.


	4. Sour Apples

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** This chapter will be around AppleJack. Like I say before, AppleJack get stuck on her Farm whiling her friends fight one of Nightmare Moon Monsters. Also thanks koryandrs for giving me a choice for the Evil Green Ranger, She give me the choice of using Lighting Dust, which might happen after the next Chapter. Enjoy this one.

* * *

AppleJack quickly ran though Ponyville trying to get back home. She just left Sugarcube Corner after Pinkie threw a party for the Pony Rangers, though none of them show up morph. Apple Jack need get home really quick. She promise her Family that she help with this year Apple Bucking Season. She didn't want to be late. Her friends let her go, telling her that they call her if any trouble or stop by to check on her.

AppleJack soon made it to Sweet Apple Arcs where her Brother Big Macintosh, her sister Apple Bloom, and her Grandmother Granny Smith was waiting for her. Apple Jack stop in front and caught her breath.

"I'm late ain't I?" AppleJack ask.

"Enope!" Big Macintosh said.

"But why do you keep running off when you heard about danger?" Apple Bloom ask

"Eh, Just to make sure that every pony is safe before the Rangers show up." AppleJack said covering her tracks.

"Well, the Apples won't be bucking by themselves." Granny Smith said.

The rest of the Apples nods and got to work.

* * *

On the Moon, Nightmare Moon watch as AppleJack walk into the farm.

"Apple Buck Season, Something I remember well." She said.

"Really?" Gilda ask.

"Yes, As I know the Apples won't stop until all the Apples are buck out of the trees. Which gives me an idea for a monster!" Nightmare Moon explain.

"What type of Monster, should I foster?" Zecora ask.

"Something that shows that food can be dangerous." Nightmare Moon smile thinking she can finally get ride of the Rangers.

* * *

The Apple Family was busy bucking tree in the Apple Orchard in a part of their farm. AppleJack and Big Macintosh buck the trees as Apple Bloom caught some in a basket that fell away from a tree. The rest of her friends decide to stop by and check.

"Hey AppleJack!" Rainbow said.

"Howdy girls! What up?" Apple Jack said walking up to them.

"We just thought we see how you're doing." Rarity said before seeing all the trees.

"Well, we got about ten percent of the orchard done and believe me, it might take some time to get done." AppleJack said.

"Wow! Would you like some extra hooves?" Pinkie ask.

"Thanks for the offer but Granny Smith just what us Apples to do it this time." AppleJack said signing, she would like help but Granny Smith didn't want any.

"AppleJack, What are you doing?" said the old pony.

"Just telling my friends how far we got, they came to check!" AppleJack yell.

Granny Smith walk up and saw the other.

"Hello dears, I'm sorry but AppleJack has to stay this time." She said.

"We know, but are you sure you don't want more help? I mean that a lot of trees to cover." Rainbow said then ask.

"Thank you every much, but this is an Apple job. Been that way for years." Granny Smith said.

"Well, sorry ya'll but I'm going to be here for a while." AppleJack said shrugging.

"It ok, We stop by again later. Good luck, and hope Celestia's sun give you lots of light." Rainbow said before they walk away.

"I hope Celestia can help get this job done." AppleJack whisper thinking that Nightmare Moon can attack at any time.

* * *

Back on the moon, Nightmare Moon was watching the rest Rangers walk off.

"With one stuck at work, the others are bound to fall. The elements are strong, but when together. With the Blue Ranger doing her job, taking the others will be easy to defeat." Nightmare Moon said.

"My Queen, should we take out the Blue Ranger before the rest?" Trixie ask.

"No, if we do that then she can call the others for help, no. We'll send the monster to attack the others then worry about the Blue Ranger." Nightmare said.

"Speaking of which, Zecora has it ready." Gilda said.

They turn to see a giant apple with one eye and some teeth. It laugh as it wave it small arms.

"Sour Apple my name, making things sour my game." It said.

"Great another rhyming creature." Gilda groan.

"I need you to go to Ponyville and make all apples sour so ponies can't eat them anymore. But leave a place call Sweet Apple Arcs alone. There one of the Pony Rangers there and she could call the rest. Keep them spit." Nightmare Moon said.

Of course, I won't lose to some horse." He said.

Nightmare Moon, Trixie, and Fighter was upset at that rhyme but let it slide.

"Go do what you can and take some Putties with you." Nightmare Moon said.

"Now I remember why we never remade that monster." Trixie said face-hoofing.

"Agree." Nightmare Moon and Fighter agree.

* * *

Rainbow and the others walk though the village try to think on a way to help the Apple Family. They thought of many ideas, but just wasn't sure how to convince Granny Smith that they what to help. They didn't get more time to think before Sour Apple appear in front them.

"Ah Rangers, get ready to be sangers!" He said.

"An Apple that rhymes? Nightmare Moon mush be running out of ideas." Rainbow said.

"Trying to make us hate Apples? Not going to happen. Rarity said.

"Alright girls, IT MORPHIN' TIME!"

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

The Rangers ready themselves and attack. Rainbow and Fluttershy flew in the air and land two kicks. Pinkie and Rarity rush up and hoof punch him away knocking him on the ground. Sour Apple stood back up and fire a beam from his eye. The Rangers roll out of the way and all four of them land a punch that knock him away. He fire another beam but they dodge and this time kick him at the same time. Sour Apple fell again as the Rangers stood close by.

"Man you're weak. Even without AppleJack, we're beating you." Rainbow said.

"Ouch that hurt but now it time to curt!" He said as he stood up and brought out two apples and threw them.

They were no normal apples, the were bomb apples. The blew right in front of the Rangers and knock them down. Sour Apple laugh and threw two more, knocking the Rangers back farer.

"Agh! Guess I spoke too soon. We need AppleJack." Rainbow said and rise her hoof.

* * *

AppleJack was bucking the next tree when she heard her element go off. She look around to see any of her family was watching before taking out her Element.

"This is AppleJack." She whisper.

"AppleJack it Rainbow Dash! Nightmare Moon send an apple monster and it a lot stronger than it looks. We need your help." Rainbow's voice came though.

"Gotta, I'll be there soon." AppleJack said and put her element away and started to run off.

"And where do you think you're going?" Granny Smith ask stopping her.

"My Friends are in trouble and need my help." AppleJack went straight to the truth. Leaving out she was a Pony Ranger and there was a Monster attack Ponyville.

"What even it is, it can wait. We got to finish the Orchard." Granny Smith said.

"But..." AppleJack try to reason.

"No buts. Now let get back to work." Granny Smith and Apple Jack walk back to the tree she was at.

She couldn't believe it, Granny Smith is making her choose work over her friends? Apple Family job or not, AppleJack saw her friends as honor Apple family members. She look over the orchard and saw that 90% was left and it might take them until sun down, but her friends may not last that long. She try to think how she was going to get Granny Smith to let her leave when she heard Apple Bloom scream. AppleJack ran and saw Putty Ponies were attack her farm.

"What in tarnation?" AppleJack said as she saw two Putties rush up to her.

AppleJack block one punch and knock it down and kick the other one that roll down the hill. AppleJack ran down the hill and saw that two Putties were holding to Apple Bloom. She ran up and jump in the air, kicking the Putties off. Apple Bloom stood there in shock.

"AppleJack..., how did you do that?" She ask.

"Training. Where Big Macintosh and Granny Smith?" She answer then ask back.

"We got spit up. I think Big Mac is with Granny Smith." Apple Bloom answer.

AppleJack nods and ran forward with Apple Bloom right behind her. They spotted a few more Putties and Apple Jack ready herself. The Putties saw her and ran at her. AppleJack block one attack and knock it down and duck and spin a low kick tripping a few Putties. AppleJack stood up and threw a few punches into another before knocking it away. AppleJack kick down another putty and punch another one that got close to her. Three Putties try to charge at her but AppleJack threw a roundhouse knock all three down. She try to kick one Putty but caught her hoof. AppleJack flip herself and knock the Putty down. In no time all the Putties were down and out.

Big Macintosh and Granny Smith walk up as the Putties disappear.

"Are ya'll ok?" AppleJack ask.

"Eyep." Big Macintosh said.

"What were those thing?" Granny Smith ask.

"Did you read the papers? They are Putty Ponies." Apple Bloom said.

"You mean the paper about those Pony Rangers?" Granny Smith ask.

"Eyep." Big Macintosh answer.

"Eh, doesn't matter. Now that they are gone we can get back to work." Granny Smith said.

"Granny Smith! That what my need my help for! They having trouble with them." AppleJack said using what happen for her reason to help her friends.

"AppleJack..." Granny Smith said but was cut off.

"No Granny Smith, I'm tell the honest truth, My friends are much as family as the reason of you. I'm going to help them and they going to help us in return. That what friends are for." AppleJack said and ran off before Granny Smith could stop her.

"Granny Smith, she right." Apple Bloom said casing Granny Smith to turn to her.

"You're letting the Family job getting in the way of other imported things, like Friends." Apple Bloom said.

Granny Smith sign, maybe she was letting the family name get in her head. Maybe Apple Jack was right.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, The Rangers dodge another bomb apple. Rainbow charge at Sour Apple but he threw another bomb apple that blew in front of her. Rainbow was knock to the ground and her Friends rush to her.

"Haha! You are powerless to my Bomb Apples. Have some more!" He said and threw two more at them.

The Rangers brace themselves for a hit, but then AppleJack jump in front of them and buck the apples back. The bomb apples explode on him. The other look to see Apple Jack standing in front of them.

"AppleJack! What took ya?" Rainbow ask as the other help her up.

"Granny Smith wouldn't let me leave until the job was done and the farm was attack by Putty Ponies." AppleJack explain and turn to Sour Apple.

"Really? A monster apple? Nightmare Moon really is running out of ideas." AppleJack then said.

"Yeah, she is." Rainbow agree.

"Ok, then. IT MORPHIN' TIME!" AppleJack said and held out her element.

"HONESTY!"

Now that AppleJack was with them, the Rangers made their roll call.

"Element Ranger, Black!" Rarity said.

"Element Ranger, Pink!" Pinkie said.

"Element Ranger, Blue!" AppleJack said.

"Element Ranger, Yellow!" Fluttershy said.

"Element Ranger, Red!" Rainbow Dash said.

"In the name of Harmony! We protect the weak and ensure the peace." Rainbow said.

"WE ARE ELEMENT PONY RANGERS!" All five shouted.

They charge at Sour Apple who threw more of his Bomb Apples that AppleJack buck back. The bomb apples knock him back as Rainbow and Fluttershy give Rarity and Pinkie a boost to deliver some kicks. Sour Apple couldn't fight the Rangers because the Elements were strong together like I said before. And in no time he was down after getting hit a few times and hit by his own apple bombs that AppleJack buck back when ever he threw them. He fell to the ground and explode.

"My Little Ponies, Victory is ours" Rainbow said.

On the moon, Nightmare Moon was more relief then upset. Still her plan of stopping the Rangers fail once more.

* * *

Back at Sweet Apple Arcs, The five mares were helping the Apple Family with the orchard. In no time, all the trees were clear long before sun set. The five friends sat down to rest when Granny Smith walk up.

"AppleJack? I want to say I'm sorry.", Granny Smith said causing AppleJack to turn to her, "I was letting the family name get to me and never thought of your friends as family members. Do ya forgive this old pony?"

"Of course I do, Granny Smith. Beside I bet mom and dad, heh, even you, would done the same thing in my place." AppleJack said.

"Thanks AppleJack. With all the trees done, you and your friends can have the rest of the day off." Granny Smith said.

"Heh, you don't know how much we like to wish that." AppleJack and they all laugh.

Granny Smith was confuse but shrug and walk back to the house.

* * *

Here you go! AppleJack's part. There no Megazord this time because Nightmare Moon did not want the monster to come back. He was weak and couldn't even hold his own with four Rangers. Plus with AppleJack bucking his Bomb Apples back at him, it was a quick fight. But I hope you like the other fight scenes in this chapter. Next chapter will be around Pinkie Pie and then I'm doing the Evil Green Ranger Chapters. Please review.


	5. Party Pooper

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** Pinkie turn. I'll have Twilight appear in this Chapter and the Rangers will get their weapons. They will be the same from the Power Ranger show. After this chapter I'll be getting to the Evil Green Ranger chapters. After that, don't know quiet yet, but first Pinkie being random this time.

* * *

It been a week since Nightmare Moon's last attack. Pinkie was sitting at a table waiting for the Cakes to come back. Pinkie heard they got a surprise for her and she couldn't wait to see what it was. But it been so long since she got the message that she was bore and there was noting for her to do. Pinkie sat for three hours straight without moving. Which some ponies thought was odd. Pinkie never sit still that long. Finally the door open and Mr. Cake walk in.

"Everypony I have a surprise." He said.

Pinkie snap her head up ready to heard what it was.

"I'm a...FATHER!" He shouted.

The ponies cheer as Pinkie hop around.

"Is a colt or a filly?" Pinkie ask try to remain calm. She didn't what to go all out until she knew.

"Heh, heh, Pinkie, I want you to say hello to your new brother AND sister." Mr. Cake said as Mrs. Cake walk in carry the babies.

Pinkie smile. Now that she knew, all Ponies took cover because she was going all out.

"YOWEEEE!" She shouted and boucle all over the place.

Pinkie land near Mrs. Cake and look at the babies. One was a colt with wings. The other was a filly with a horn. Pinkie was surprise that Mrs. Cake didn't have an earth pony but didn't question it.

"I should throw a party for you two. I'll make it quiet which is boring but your babies and Fluttershy the only pony I know that like quiet." Pinkie said before her element went off.

Pinkie stop boucling and saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at her strangely.

"What was that?" Mr. Cake ask.

"Um... that was...", Pinkie try to come up with something then got it, "The timer! Yeah, I brought a time to let me know when I got to met my friends."

"Ok?" Mr. Cake said. He didn't know why Pinkie brought a timer but let it go. After all it just Pinkie being Pinkie.

"I'll throw the party later. See ya, Mr. and Mrs. Cakes. You too little cakes." Pinkie said and rush out.

Every pony watch as Pinkie ran off leaving a pink blur behind. But no pony question it.

* * *

On the moon, Nightmare Moon was just as surprise as Pinkie. Even if she is cold hearten, seeing new ponies being born always touch her heart. Without notices a tear came out of her eye.

"My Queen? Are you crying?" Fighter ask.

Nightmare Moon use her mane to wipe her tear and hold it in front of her. She was surprise again. She never sear a single tear since she was born.

"Forgive me. Even a cold-hearted queen can be touch by little things." Nightmare Moon said throwing the tear away.

"If I may ask, Why?" Fighter ask again.

"Two new Fillies were born. I never forget it." She answer.

"Trixie sees. She and Fighter remember what it like to be born into this world." Trixie said with Fighter nodding in agreement.

"My Queen you do know that the two Fillies are related to the Pink Ranger right?" Gilda said.

"Yes, and I what to throw my own party. A party to welcome two new members to us." Nightmare Moon laugh.

"Trixie will tell Zecora to make a monster to throw parties." Trixie said.

* * *

Pinkie ran up to the train station seeing her friends there.

"Hey girls what going on?" Pinkie ask.

"Celestia has call us to Canerlot. Why? We don't know." Rainbow said.

"Um, Pinkie? Are you okay?" Fluttershy ask.

"Of course I'm ok. I mean what is there not to be ok about? I throw parties, have fun, just met my new brother and sister, help out with the Cakes..." Pinkie said ransoming on.

"Wait was that?" AppleJack ask.

"Help out with the Cakes?" Pinkie repeat what she said last.

"No before that." Rarity said.

"Have fun?" Pinkie repeat the first thing she said.

"No! In...the...middle!" Rainbow said.

That when Pinkie got it.

"Oh! That right. I got a surprise from the Cakes. They got twins!" Pinkie pipe up.

The rest were shock on what they heard.

"YEW-HAAA!" AppleJack shouted.

"On that great! What are their names?" Fluttershy ask.

"I don't know. My Element went off before I could ask." Pinkie said.

"You were near the Cakes when it went off?!" Rainbow ask surprise.

"Don't worry Dashie, I told them it was a timer to mark when we are supposed to met up." Pinkie said showing she still cover her tracks.

"Eh, Nice work Pinkie." AppleJack said as the train pull up.

They arrive at Canerlot and head straight for the Castle. Once there they head to see Celestia. Once there, they bow at the sight of her.

"Welcome my little ponies. Forgive me if a drag you away from your busy but I been thinking it time you meet somepony." Celestia said.

"Meet somepony? Who?" AppleJack ask.

"My Student." Celestia said and rise a wing.

Soon a purple unicorn step into the light. Her mane and tail was also purple with a dark purple streak with a rose one next to it. On her flank was a six pointed star surrounded by five white stars. She look a little uneasy as she look at them.

"Um, Hi! I'm Twilight Sparkle." She said.

"Hi Twilight! I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to met a new friend." Pinkie said.

Nice to met you darling, I'm Rarity." Rarity said next.

"I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy said quietly.

"You that pony we heard when we came to see if Celestia can help us find Sweetie Belle. By the way, I'm AppleJack." AppleJack added.

"Nice to met ya Twi. I'm Rainbow Dash, but you can call me Rainbow or RD if ya want." Rainbow said last.

Then Pinkie remember something.

"Oh Princess! You must come to Ponyville! Mr. and Mrs. Cakes just had twins!" Pinkie said zooming up to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake?" Twilight ask.

"A family that took Pinkie in and love her like their own." Rarity explain.

"Twins? Well I may look into visiting Ponyville soon." Celestia said happy for the Cakes and Pinkie.

"What about you Twilight? What to see the twins too?" Pinkie ask zooming up to her.

"Um, I don't know. I live in Canerlot my whole life and I really never thought about leaving." Twilight said a little freak out on what Pinkie just did.

"It ok. I'll throw a New Friend party here just for you!" Pinkie said popping up from behind her.

"How does she do that?" Twilight ask.

"We don't know. All we do know is it just Pinkie being Pinkie." Rainbow said.

Twilight was confuse but let it go.

"Beside meeting me, Celestia has something for all of you in your Ranger forms." She said and made her magic summon five different weapons.

"Rarity, You have the Element Ax. It really powerful and your can cut any Putties down the size." The Element Ax floated above Rarity.

"Pinkie, You have the Element Bow. You can shoot energy arrows that was summon at your will." The Element Bow floated above Pinkie.

"AppleJack, You have the Element Lance. They can be spit into two and you can use them to attack in long-range." The Element Lance floated above AppleJack.

"Fluttershy, You have the Element Draggers. They made be small, but with your flight they won't be a problem." The Element Draggers floated above Fluttershy.

"And Rainbow Dash, You have the Element Sword. It the most powerful sword ever made and we hope you us it well." The Element Sword floated above Rainbow Dash.

They disappear as Twilight finish then Celestia took over.

"When you combine them, they make a powerful weapon call the Element Cannon. It will destroy Nightmare Moon monsters when they are weak." She said.

"Awesome." Rainbow said.

"Thank you both of you." Rarity said.

"Yeah! Princess Celestia? Can I throw a party for our new friend?" Pinkie ask Celestia.

"Of course Pinkie." Celestia said.

"YAH!" Pinkie jump in the air and ran off while still in it.

Twilight look at the Pony confuse as the others roll their eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Moon Trixie was spying on the Rangers this time and saw Twilight. She just miss the part where the Rangers were giving weapons.

"Hm, The rangers as a new ally." Trixie said.

"Is that so? Is it a ranger as well?" Fighter ask.

"No, but she is a Unicorn like the two of us." Trixie said.

"I see. What does she look like?" Fighter ask.

Trixie show him and he was highly surprise. Before he could say anything, some streamers fell on them.

"Haha. Surprise. It the day of two new members join us." Said a monster that look like Pinkie but had darker fur color and flat mane a tail.

"What? The Pink Ranger is here?" Fighter ask.

"No that not the Pink Ranger.", Nightmare Moon said, "I had Zecora made a monster that looks like the Pink Ranger but is more understandable."

"I see, and now the twins fillies?" Fighter ask as she and Trixie brush off the Steamers.

"Yes, Pinkamena you know what to do." Nightmare Moon said.

"Yes, my queen." Pinkamena said as Nightmare Moon laugh.

* * *

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkamena appear in the alley. She was able to change her looks to look like Pinkie. She even try to smile. IT wasn't easy but she look just like Pinkie.

She walk in the Sugarcube Corner and walk up to the Cakes.

"Hello Pinkie, back already? We thought you been gone for a few more hours." Mrs. Cake said.

"I wanted to meet my little Brother and Sister. I never did ask for their names." Pinkamena said sounding just like Pinkie.

"Of Course, dear. They are Cupcake and Pound Cake. They're sleeping right now but can you go check on them please?" Mrs. Cake said then ask.

"Of Course Mrs. Cake." Pinkamena said and walk upstairs.

She soon fond the room the fillies were sleeping. Pinkamena walk up and saw they were still sleeping. She drop her look and reach for them. She pick them up and made a small smile.

"Nightmare Moon was right, they are cute. Time to meet you new queen." She said.

Before she could try to leave she heard Mr. Cake coming.

"Pinkie? Pinkie are you here?" He said.

"By Nightmare's Moon. I got to get out of here, but first a surprise that they won't forget." Pinkamena said and saw an open window.

She smile and drop a letter and jump out the window. Mr. Cake enter the room and look around. He didn't see Pinkamena but check on his children. He was shock to see them gone. He look around before seeing the letter on floor. He pick up and read it. His eyes widen in shock. He drop it and ran out of the room.

_"Dear Cakes,_

_I took your fillies. They are now warriors for Nightmare Moon. And just have the Rangers try to stop me. _

_Pinkamena Pie"_

* * *

Back at Canerlot, The five mares were having a great party for Twilight. Twilight enjoy the party. She never thought she have friends that fast. Celestia was also enjoying her time. That went the Mares discover that Celestia has a sweet teeth for cake. Twilight roll her eyes before seeing Spike running in.

"Princess Celestia! We have a monster in Ponyville!" He shouted.

All the Mares stop and ready themselves. Celestia step up and ask, "What have you fond out?"

"I haven't found the monster yet but it took two Fillies that are twins." Spike said.

Pinkie was highly surprise. Twins? It can't be her new brother and sister, could it?

"Pinkie I know your are worry, you and the others will go back and look for clues. We'll do the same thing here." Celestia said.

"Right, Come on Rangers." Rainbow said.

"Wait, I can help you get back home faster, I can teleport you there." Twilight said stopping them.

"Really? Thanks Twilight." Rainbow said and Twilight send them back.

She fell to the ground after casting the spell.

"Whew! I'm still getting use to that." She said.

"You did great, Twilight. Now to find out about that monster." Celestia said.

* * *

Pinkie rush into Sugarcube Corner and ran up to Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake, what happen?" Pinkie ask.

"What do you tell us?" Mrs. Cake ask back.

"What?" Pinkie ask confuse.

"I send you to check on the twins and my husband come down and tells me that the twins are gone." Mrs. Cake said.

"What? But I was still with my friends." Pinkie said.

"We got a note said you took them to somepony name Nightmare Moon." Mr. Cake said

Pinkie eyes widen at the name.

"Nightmare Moon?! She must have a plan to use them! I got to tell the others." Pinkie shouted.

"Where are our children Pinkamena?" Mrs. Cake ask again.

Pinkie stop. She never told the Cakes her full name. Then she remember something else.

"What are the twins names?" She ask.

This time the Cakes were surprise.

"But Pinkie, I told you their names." Mrs. Cake said.

"I don't even know them and I never told you my full name was Pinkamena and you of all ponies know I sign my letter as Pinkie not Pinkamena." Pinkie said and ran out.

Once she did, Pinkie look around and took out her element.

"Princess Celestia I fond some that you and the other need to hear." Pinkie whisper in her Element.

"Go ahead." Celestia's voice come back.

"Nightmare Moon made a monster that look like me. Only without my Element." Pinkie said.

She didn't know how else to explain it. It was quiet for a while before Celestia voice came back.

"Are you sure Pinkie? There is no way Nightmare Moon could make clone monster. Unless she got something from your past" Celestia said.

"We can find out later. Tell my Friends what going on. I know just the place where 'me' will take them." Pinkie whisper and put her Element away.

* * *

The others look around the village but nopony had any clue on what happen. They just regroup when their Elements went off.

They Look round and Rainbow pull out her.

"This is Rainbow Dash." She whisper.

"Rainbow, It Twilight, we got a clue from Pinkie. She said that Nightmare Moon had made a Monster that looks just like Pinkie only without her element." Twilight's voice came though.

"A monster that look like Pinkie? That might give us a heard time to find." Rarity said.

"For you but not for us. The Monster is in the outskirts of Ponyville. Pinkie gone ahead to find the Twins." Twilight's voice said again.

"Got it. Ready Girls? IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Rainbow said.

"GENEROSITY!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

As soon they morph they ran to the outskirts of Ponyville where they saw the Monster that look just like Pinkie. Rainbow was quick on thing of a plan and call out.

"Hey Pinkie! Did you find the twins yet?" Rainbow call out.

Pinkamena turn and saw the Rangers knowing she had to keep up the role of Pinkie Pie she answer.

"No luck yet.", She said, "I just got here and no sign of Cupcake or Pound Cake."

"Yeah, we kind of figure that, Pinkie." Rainbow said and jump at her.

Rainbow threw kick and Pinkamena jump back.

"Rainbow?! What are you doing?" She said.

"The real Pinkie doesn't even know the twins names and ether do we." Rainbow said.

Pinkamena growl. She fell for the trick.

"Fine, but unlike your Pinkie Pie, I am more of a fighter then her." She said.

"But are you full with more surprises than her?" Rainbow ask as the Rangers got ready.

* * *

Pinkie wasn't lying about where her monster clone would take the twins. Plus thanks to their loud crying, She was able to get there. Long before Pinkie move in with the Cakes, she stay in a cave that she call the Pinkie cave. She ran away from home after discovering her cutie mark and fond that cave. One month later, Pinkie was on the edge of dying from hunger and that when she was fond by the Cakes. They took her in and rise her. From time to time Pinkie return to the cave to hang out by herself and let her sad self out. Maybe that how Nightmare Moon made a monster clone of herself. She must have collect Pinkie sad thoughts and made it.

She just reach the cave when she was jump by Putty Ponies. Pinkie was not in the mood to try to make friends with them.

"Out of the way! I got to find my Brother and Sister." Pinkie said and punch one Putty down.

Another charge at her from behind but she buck it as it got close. One Putty try to punch her but she caught it and flip the Putty and kick it away. She duck under another Putty attack and upper cut it. Pinkie then threw a roundhouse kick knocking three down at once. Pinkie quickly flip away as one Putty try to buck her. Pinkie flip back up to her back legs and punch one Putty to the ground. Pinkie duck again and threw a punch when she pop back up. Then a Putty try to hit her from behind and she fell back on all fours and buck it.

All the Putties were down and out. Pinkie look around to see them disappear.

"Well, That was a good fight, right Mr. Author?" Pinkie ask.

Pinkie! Don't break the fourth wall! You still got to save the twins and no I'm not telling you their names.

"OK, But the fight?" Pinkie ask again.

It was all right I guess. Can't really throw in every attack I know but it will do. Now get back to the story.

"Okie Dokie Loike." Pinkie said and ran in the cave.

She fond the twins still crying. Pinkie had to think of something to them happy. They were babies after all. She try funny faces, crying. She try jokes, crying. She try peek-a-boo, looks at her then more crying.

Pinkie had to think. There got to be a way.

"Hey did the big mean Pinkie that took you scare you?" Pinkie said lowering to them.

The fillies look at her with tears in their eyes.

"Hey did you hear about the Pony Rangers?" Pinkie ask them.

The Fillies look at her with their head tilt to the side.

"Can you two keep a secret?" Pinkie ask them.

Pinkie knew they couldn't talk but saw they were wondering.

"Ok, it goes against the code, but maybe I can show you.", Pinkie said, "Celestia forgive me. I need to show them am not the same Pinkie meanie that took them."

Pinkie took out her element and shouted, "IT MORPHIN' TIME!"

"LAUGHTER!"

Once Pinkie stood in front of the twins. They smile and laugh.

"See, you big sister is one. Just don't tell anypony, ok?" Pinkie said the ask.

The two fillies laugh and clap their hooves. Under her helmet, Pinkie smile. She pick the up and heard her element go off. Pinkie try to rise her hoof and speak into it.

"This is Pinkie Pie." She said.

"Pinkie, the others are battling your clone. Did you find the twins?" Twilight's voice come though.

"Yeah, I need to get them back home then I'll help my friends." Pinkie said.

"Twilight will take you there and Pinkie, do not worry about losing your power.", Celestia's voice came though, "I heard what you said and the twins were just born, they won't even remember seeing you morph."

"I'm glad that fix. Ok, beam me away scotty." Pinkie said.

Pinkie and the twins were send back to Ponyville. Pinkie was happy to save her new brother and sister. All was left was to help her friends.

* * *

Speaking of which, The Rangers fond that Pinkamena was just as full of surprise as the real Pinkie. She did many of the same things Pinkie did. Pull out a party cannon from nowhere, appear right behind them, throwing cakes at them and many more that I can't put on and can't be explain.

The Rangers roll on the ground as the last attack knock them down.

"Gah! Monster clone of Pinkie or not, she knows how to be just like Pinkie." Rarity said.

"We got to stop her." Rainbow said as Pinkamena walk up to them.

"You been good friends but, truth to be told.", Pinkamena said with an eerie smile, "You all just party poopers."

"No they're not! Element Bow!" Said a voice that the Ranger knew.

Pinkie jump in the air pulling the string back as an energy arrow appear. She let it fly and it score a hit on Pinkamena. Pinkie landed and ran up to her friends.

"You all alright?" Pinkie ask.

"Yeah, Thanks for the save, Pinkie." Rainbow said as they stood up.

"No problem. Hey let give her the taste of our weapons. And show her the true way to smile." Pinkie said.

"Good idea Pinkie, Ok Rangers let finish this! Element Weapons." Rainbow shouted.

"Element Ax!" Rarity shouted flipping it around and move the handle to the base before throwing it in the air.

"Element Bow!" Pinkie shouted flipping her around before throwing it in the air and it combine with the Element Ax.

"Element Lance!" AppleJack shouted and spit the lance in half before throwing them to combine at the end of the bow.

"Element Draggers" Fluttershy shouted and flip her before throwing them. They went right next to the lances half's.

"Element Sword!" Rainbow shouted and jump up and grab the Element Ax before placing the Element Sword on top.

Rainbow land on the ground and aim at Pinkamena. The others place their hooves on Rainbow's shoulders.

"ELEMENT CANNON! READY!" They shouted.

"What?! They got their own cannon?" Pinkamena ask.

"FIRE!" The Rangers shouted and shot at her.

Pinkamena was hit and she fell to the ground and explode.

"Go ahead Pinkie, you can say it." Rainbow told her.

Under her helmet, Pinkie smile again.

"Thanks Dashie, My Little Ponies, Victory is ours." Pinkie said.

As soon as Pinkie said that. A pink mist rose from the place that Pinkamena was at. It enter Pinkie and she was confuse why it did that. But she shrug it off. Her sad thoughts may be back, but that where they going to stay, in her head.

* * *

Back at Sugarcube Corner Pinkie threw a party for Cupcake and Pound Cake. After taking them back, Pinkie explain, in ranger form, that the Pinkie that took them was a monster clone. The twins were happy to see Pinkie when she came in. The Cakes told Pinkie the twins names and Pinkie threw that party.

Celestia was even there. The Cakes were highly surprise that Pinkie knew the Princess. Even Twilight and Spike came as well. Celestia again went for some cake as the other enjoy their time.

Pinkie walk up to the Cake twins and ask, "You like you first birthday party?"

The twins laugh and clap their hooves.

"Pinkie..." Cupcake said.

"Pie..."Pound Cake added.

Pinkie and the Cakes were highly surprise. The twins just said their first words and it was Pinkie's name. Pinkie smile and hug them.

"Big Sister Pinkie love you too." Pinkie said smiling happily.

* * *

That Pinkie Pie for ya. Always doing things that can't been explained. Now I know that the Cakes aren't Pinkie real family, but she treat them like one. I give them their weapons and brought in Twilight. What did you think about me throwing in Pinkamena, huh? The one thing different about them other than the looks, is when Pinkie does the things no one can figure out, she filled with energy and happy, unlike Pinkamena who get tried after using it. After all, she is Pinkie sad side. Next Chapter will be the started of the Evil Green Ranger chapters. Please review.


	6. Fight with Green, Part 1

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** The Evil Green Ranger Chapters. This is part one. This tells how Lighting Dust, the only Pony that was giving to be the Evil Green Ranger, become one and some of the stuff she did. The Rangers are in for a fight this time. Enjoy.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was at the Wonderbolt Academy. She was aspect into the academy and was made a lead Pony after another Pegasus name Lighting Dust was strip of her because of her reckless. Rainbow feel a little sorry for her but decide she need some time to cool off.

Lighting Dust flew from the Academy still upset.

"Rainbow Dash as the lead pony because she show the true spirit of a Wonderbolt? Blah! I don't believe it." She said.

She flew to her home and enter her room. On her walls were picture of the Wonderbolts just like Rainbow's. Lighting Dust remove her Wonderbolt training suit and look at the paper.

_'Reports have said that the Pony Rangers have save the two twin fillies and clear Pinkie Pie name. It clear that the name Nightmare Moon is know and the Princess Celestia had conform that Nightmare Moon was the same mare she fought many years ago. Celestia was the one to send the Pony Rangers to fight the Monsters. It was also clear that Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity knew the princess. How? We don't know. More on the Pony Rangers later.'_

Lighting Dust reread the paper to make sure she read right. Rainbow knew the Princess? She might have done something to make her the Lead Pony. Lighting threw the paper away even more upset. She really wanted Rainbow to feel what she felling right now. And she was about to get that wish.

* * *

On the moon, Nightmare Moon is watching Lighting Dust and felt her anger. She needed her Green Ranger and she fond it..

"HER!" she suddenly shouted, waking Zecora and Gilda.

"What has stopped my slumber?" asked Zecora, "This will put my productivity under."

"What are you shouting about, My Queen?" Gilda asked, drowsily.

"I know who should be the Green Pony Ranger!" Nightmare Moon said.

"No, offense, my queen.", said Trixie, walking in, "But is it not the Pony Rangers who are trying to stop our plans?"

"Not the Green Ranger. She will be drawn from the powers of evil, a power that is greater than that of the others."

"Very well, my lord. I will send Putties to your accord." Trixie said

"Also, I would like you to go down as well." Nightmare Moon added.

"What? But-" Trixie was surprise, then again she been the other one that never went back to Equestria.

"But nothing! You always brag about how you're so 'great and powerful' so you should go prove it." Nightmare Moon cut her off

"Very well," Trixie said and with that, she was off.

* * *

Lighting Dust left her house and was heading back to the Academy, back in her Wonderbolt training outfit. She land and walk up to Spitfire.

"Spitfire, Ma'am can I talk to you?" Lighting Dust ask.

"Very well." She answer.

"I think Rainbow Dash have the Princess making her get the lead pony badge." Lighting Dust said.

Spitfire turn to her with a rise eyebrow.

"You think Rainbow got the lead badge because she talk to the Princess about what you did?" She ask her.

Lighting Dust nods and Spitfire signs.

"Lighting Dust, Rainbow Dash become the Lead Pony after showing me that we not Wonderbolts by pushing ourselves but by showing that we have to be a Wonderbolt in spirit as well.", Spitfire said, "And even if Rainbow Dash did talk to the Princess, she would be here to talk to you."

After that Spitfire walk away. Lighting Dust just look at the ground and kick her hoof. So much for that. She look up to see a Putty Pony in front of her. She yelp in surprise and fell back. She was surround by them and they back away to let Trixie walk up.

"Hello, I am the Great and Powerful Trixie and my master has notices about your problem and would like to help you resolve it." She said.

Lighting Dust rise an eye brow.

"And how do you know about my problem?" She ask.

"Trixie can show you, but you have to agree to it." Trixie said.

Before Lighting Dust could ask, one of the Putties was kick away. It was Rainbow Dash! She was passing by and saw the Putty Ponies and knew they were up to no good. Now she was closer, she saw Lighting Dust talking to Trixie.

"Lighting Dust! Whatever she talking about don't listen!" Rainbow told her.

Lighting Dust just look between the two. Rainbow was still fighting off the Putties. She look back and froth. At last she turn to Trixie.

"What doesn't your master have for me?" She ask.

"Come with Trixie and my master will show you." Trixie said holding out her hoof.

"Lighting Dust, NO!" Rainbow try to stop her.

Lighting took Trixie hoof and they disappear. The Putties did as well.

"I need to get to Canerlot!" Rainbow said and flew off.

* * *

Back on the moon, Trixie and Lighting Dust appear and Lighting Dust look around. She soon saw Gilda, Fighter, and Zecora. She knew who Fighter and Gilda was however.

"You two?! You the ones that fought the Pony Rangers!" Lighting Dust said in surprise.

"Yes, I'm Gilda and he Fighter. Welcome to your home away from home." Gilda said.

"This Zebra here is Zecora." Fighter said pointing to her.

"And where is your master?" Lighting ask.

"Right behind you."

Lighting Dust turn around and saw Nightmare Moon. She back away, she heard the report on her but never thought she'll see her.

"You're Nightmare Moon." She said with fear in her voice.

"Yes, but please relax. I'm not here to hurt you.", Nightmare Moon said, "I was watching you and saw how unfair it was for Rainbow Dash to take something that was yours."

"You were watching me?" Lighting repeat.

"Yes, I know you are still scare but I have something that will help you." Nightmare Moon and soon she summon a golden coin with a lighting bolt on it.

"This is the Thunder Coin. When you use it, you will morph into a powerful Pony Ranger." Nightmare Moon explain.

"How will being a Ranger help me?" Lighting ask.

"You see, there something about the Pony Rangers you been hearing about. I know who they are.", Nightmare Moon said getting Lighting to listen, "They are normal ponies like you but the must follow code or they will lose their powers. Rarity is the Element Black Ranger, Pinkie Pie is the Element Pink Ranger, AppleJack is the Element Blur Ranger, Fluttershy is the Element Yellow Ranger, and Rainbow Dash, is the Element Red Ranger."

Nightmare Moon stop to let Lighting Dust think on what she said.

"Rainbow Dash is a Pony Ranger?" She ask.

"Yes, that how she knows Princess Celestia and why she took your lead pony badge. However she keep it a secret like I said earlier. I'll give you some time to think, but don't take too long." Nightmare Moon said.

Lighting Dust thought on it. Rainbow Dash is a Pony Ranger and she knows the Princess? Lighting Dust does what to been better than her but wasn't sure if this was the right way. However, the more she thought of Rainbow being better the more upset she got. Finally she look up.

"What do you need me to do, Nightmare Moon?" She ask.

Nightmare Moon smile. Her plan was working.

"You will use the coin to show Equestria a new Pony Ranger and fight the Pony Rangers as well. Since you have agree to work for me you must follow two rules. First, you will call me your queen or by my name. Second, once you become the Green Ranger, you must not let anypony know. Got that?" Nightmare Moon told her.

"Yes...my queen." Lighting said bowing to her.

"Now take the Thunder Coin and hold out in our hooves and shout 'Thunder' and you will morph." Nightmare Moon explain.

Lighting took the Coin and held it out in front of her.

"THUNDER!" She shouted and was cover in a green lighting bolt.

When the light fade, Lighting Dust look just like the rest of the Rangers only green a golden armor over it and her helmet look like it was a dragon. Lighting Dust was the Evil Green Ranger.

Nightmare Moon smile once more.

"Now go test your power. Attack Ponyville, that where the Rangers live." She said.

"Yes, my Queen." Lighting Dust said and bow.

After teleporting out, Nightmare Moon laugh evilly. Her plan was coming together.

* * *

Rainbow had made it to Canerlot Castle. Her friends were all ready there. Rainbow quickly told them what happen.

"This is bad." Celestia said.

"How so?" Rarity ask.

"It seem Nightmare Moon has chosen her Green Ranger." Celestia said.

"GREEN RANGER?!" The mares shouted.

"Yes, If Lighting Dust agree to Nightmare Moon plan, you all will been in for a fight." Celestia said again.

"Princess, how can Nightmare Moon make a Green Ranger? You have all the Elements." Twilight ask.

"That is true but I'm not sure how she could." Celestia answer.

Then Spike running in.

"I been listening about what you were saying a Green Ranger and she attacking Ponyville!" Spike said.

"What?!" The five Mares shouted.

"You better get there. I'll send you there after you morph." Twilight said.

"Thanks again Twi, come on girls, we got to save Lighting Dust. IT MORPIN' TIME!" Rainbow said and they got their elements.

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

* * *

The Rangers appear in Ponyville and was attack by Putties. The Ranger took them down in no time and look around for the Green Ranger. She was floating in the sky with her front hooves cross. She turn her head to look at them and flew down in front them.

"Hello Rangers." She said.

Rainbow knew it was Lighting Dust in that uniform but Lighting didn't know that she was a ranger. So she play it safe.

"We heard about you. You're the Green Ranger. You shouldn't be working with Nightmare Moon, you should be against her." Rainbow said.

"Heh, Nightmare Moon is my queen. You work for your ruler, I work for mine. After all we are alike that way." Lighting said.

"Nightmare Moon want to take over Equestria, Princess Celestia what to protect it." Rarity said.

"Heh, Very well. Let see which ruler Rangers are stronger." Lighting said and jump down.

"We didn't what to but you leave us no choice, Rangers! Let stop her." Rainbow said as they ready themselves as well.

Lighting kick Pinkie away and block Fluttershy punch before kicking her away. Rarity was able to land a punch but saw it had no effect. Lighting punch her away and duck under a roundhouse kick. She block a second one and flip AppleJack and kick her away. Rainbow jump in the air and threw a punch that caught her off guard. Lighting then took off in the air. Rainbow follow and an air battle started.

Rainbow threw all the moves she knew, but they were block by Lighting. After Lighting block another kick, she got behind Rainbow and axe kick her to the ground. Rainbow stood up as the other ran near her. Lighting land now far from them.

"Dang! She tough. Looks like an evil Ranger is what Nightmare Moon needs to beat us." Rarity said.

"Let try to use the Element Cannon. Maybe we can weaken her to get her back to Celestia show she can be free." Pinkie said.

"Good call Pinkie, Ok Rangers get your Element Weapons ready!" Rainbow said and they draw their weapons.

"Element Ax!" Rarity shouted flipping it around and move the handle to the base before throwing it in the air.

"Element Bow!" Pinkie shouted flipping her around before throwing it in the air and it combine with the Element Ax.

"Element Lance!" AppleJack shouted and spit the lance in half before throwing them to combine at the end of the bow.

"Element Draggers" Fluttershy shouted and flip her before throwing them. They went right next to the lances half's.

"Element Sword!" Rainbow shouted and jump up and grab the Element Ax before placing the Element Sword on top.

Rainbow land on the ground and aim at Lighting Dust. The others place their hooves on Rainbow's shoulders.

"ELEMENT CANNON! READY!" They shouted.

Lighting look surprise. She never heard about this before.

"FIRE!" The Rangers shouted.

Lighting Dust was so shock that it too late to dodge or block. She was hit at full force. The Rangers lower the Element Cannon and wait to see what happen. To their surprise, Lighting stood up but the attack did it toll.

"Egh! You were lucky this time. Next time I be ready for your weapons." She said and teleport away.

Rainbow and her friends knee to the ground. Their weapons disappear as well. Rainbow rise her hoof.

"Celestia we need to come back. She was a lot tougher then we thought. She took most of us down in one hit." Rainbow said.

"I'll have Twilight bring you back." Celestia's voice said.

They too was teleport away from the battlefield.

* * *

Back at the Moon, Lighting Dust appear and bow in front of Nightmare Moon.

"I'm sorry my queen I didn't know that they had weapons. The reports did not cover that." She said.

"I'm not mad Lighting Dust. But now you know how strong the Thunder Coin is." Nightmare Moon said.

"I need to be prepare incase they use their weapons again." Lighting Dust said.

"And you need a Zord. The Rangers have those as well." Fighter said.

"Yes, I gave something for you." Nightmare Moon said and use her magic to make what look like a dragger with some holes appear.

"This dragger will call forth your Dragonzord. You must summon it when you need it but for now, because you took full damage from their attack, I what you to rest and recover. I will call you once you are needed." Nightmare Moon told her.

"Yes my Queen." Lighting said and un-morph.

Trixie then send her back home.

"She doing great! The Rangers can't even handle one evil Ranger." Trixie smile.

"Yes, Once the Rangers are gone. Equestria will be mine. AHAHAHAHAHA!" Nightmare Moon laugh.

* * *

Back at Canerlot. Twilight use a heal spell to heal up her friends. Rainbow sat quietly not believing what does happen. The almost had their flanks handle to them. If it wasn't for Pinkie call of using the element cannon, they would have been defeated right then and there.

"Rainbow, I understand how you feel.", Twilight said casting the spell on her, "But don't let it get you down. I'm sure you can find an away to get Lighting Dust back."

"Thanks Twi. I'll feel better already." Rainbow said placing a hoof on her shoulder.

Twilight smile. After she finish, she walk away and her smile fade.

"I wish I could be a ranger too." She whisper.

Rainbow look at the ceiling and whisper as well, "I will save you, Lighting Dust."

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

Part one of the Evil Green Ranger chapters. Lighting Dust is more powerful as the Green Ranger as you all read that she took down most of the Rangers in one hit. You also notices that Lighting Dust became the Evil Green Ranger at her own will. If you're upset about that, then this is my Fanfiction, feel free to write your own. And yes, you heard Twilight, she want to be a ranger to help out with her friends, well fear not! In later Chapters Twilight will be a Ranger. Next Chapter The Dragonzord appear and the Rangers have their first defeat. Please review.


	7. Fight with Green, Part 2

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** The Evil Green Ranger Chapters. This is part two. The Dragonzord appear and the Rangers have their first defeat. I'm even going to have the Rangers lose their zords after they lose. I mean if this is their first lost, what else beside their powers can they lose? Also Celestia is put under a spell and the Rangers are started to get weak as that happens. Read to find out more, Enjoy!

* * *

Rainbow Dash was back at the Wonderbolts Academy after looking for Lighting Dust. It been three hours since they fought the Green Ranger. Rainbow spend the three hours look for her. She went to the Wonderbolt Academy to see if she went back there. She was right, She spotted Lighting Dust doing wing ups. Rainbow walk up and started to do wing ups as well.

"Hey Lighting, I saw what happen earlier, you ok?" She ask.

"Yeah, just fine." Lighting answer.

"Say Lighting, How about a race later today? You know like how we first met?" Rainbow ask.

Lighting look up and smile.

"Sure! I don't mind at all." She said.

Rainbow smile and the two-line up as Spitfire walk up.

_'I also don't mind beating you, Red Ranger.' _Lighting added in thought.

A few hours later, Lighting Dust was heading home when Nightmare Moon spoke to her.

"Lighting Dust, it time to use your Dragonzord." She said in her mind.

"Of course, my queen. I been itching to try it out." She said and pull out her Thunder coin.

"THUNDER!"

Once she was the Green Ranger, she flew off to find a way to summon her zord.

* * *

On the Moon, Nightmare Moon was feeling please at the progresses that was happened so far. But she there was still some things to tie up. The Rangers had to lose some of their powers and Celestia must be deal with. She thought and thought before an idea come to her.

"I got it!" She shouted.

"Got what?" Trixie ask as the minions walk up.

"A way not only to weaken the Rangers but also a way to deal with Celestia." Nightmare Moon said.

"We're listening." Fighter said.

"I have a spell that out Celestia asleep for all the time and there no counter spell for it.", She said and turn to Trixie, "And I trust you to carry it out."

"Trixie will do as you wish." Trixie bow.

"Good, While Lighting take care of the Rangers, you will sneak in Canerlot and cast this spell..." Nightmare Moon said then whisper in her ear.

* * *

Rainbow flew back to Canerlot where her friends were trying to think how they were going get Lighting Dust back on their side. They didn't even get to say anything when Spike ran in.

"The Green Ranger back!" He said.

"What?! I just spoke with Lighting Dust a few hours ago. Dang I thought she was free. She agree to race me." Rainbow said.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash but you must stop her this time. I fear she maybe stronger this time." Celestia said.

"Don't worry I'm working on something that will help you free her." Twilight said.

"Alright, IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Rainbow said and they pull out their elements.

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

Soon after they morph, Twilight send them back to Ponyville. They ran to where Lighting Dust was waiting for them.

"Hello Rangers, Ready for round two?" She ask.

"After we free you, there won't be any rounds." Rainbow said.

"That what you think. By the way, last time I decide not to tell you that I know who you all are. After all, it the Ranger code, right Rainbow Dash?" Lighting said to her.

Rainbow look at Lighting in shock. She knew, the whole time she knew. If she knows her then she knows the others as well.

"Then we know you, Lighting Dust." Rainbow said.

"I figure you did. After all you saw me going with Trixie to Nightmare Moon." She said smiling under her helmet.

Lighting then pull out her dragger and said, "I even got my own zord like the rest of you."

The Rangers look in surprise as Lighting play tune. Far away near a lake, it started to boil as something rose out of it. It was the Dragonzord. It roar as it stomp to Ponyville, destroying things as it did.

The Rangers turn and saw the Dragonzord. They knew this was trouble.

"You better give up, unlike Nightmare Moon, I want to do it instead of say it." Lighting said.

"You can forget it Sugarcube!" AppleJack said.

"Celestia chose us to protect Equestria and that what we are going to do." Rarity said.

"We just what you help us, but you have been leaning us with no other choice." Pinkie added.

"Working with Nightmare Moon is wrong and you know it!" Fluttershy yell highly upset.

"And we will stop you." Rainbow said.

The Rangers rise their hooves and shouted, "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!"

Soon the Zords ran to Ponyville and stop the Dragonzord. They started to fight without their owners but the Dragonzord was more powerful than the Zords.

"Come on, We better give them a hoof." Rainbow said and they jump in their Zords.

"WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" The Rangers shouted again.

The Zords combine and the Element Megazord stood ready for battle. The Dragonzord spin and hit the Megazord. The Megazord recover and threw a punch that knock the Dragonzord back a few feet. The Dragonzord roar and blew fire at them. Luckily AppleJack and Fluttershy knew how to counter this attack and jump over and give it a kick from behind.

"Hm, I must admit. They are good. Well then it time to give my Zord a hoof." Lighting Dust said and jump in her Zord.

With Lighting Dust in the Dragonzord the battle look to be tougher. Lighting had the tail spin like a drill and spin around and hit the Megazord. It took a few steps back and ready itself for the next attack. Lighting then had the Dragonzord run up and slash the Megazord with it claws. The Megazord block the third slash and hit the Dragonzord away. Lighting had it get up and spin around trying to hit the Megazord. But it grab the tail. Lighting smile and had the tail spin like a drill again, knocking the Megazord down.

* * *

Whiling the battle between the Rangers were going on. Trixie was able to appear inside Canerlot Castle. She sneak pass the guards, she hasn't been to Canerlot in 1,000 years. Still felt like a few minutes to her. She shook her head to clear it. She can't let her mind wonder, she got to get to the throne room and cast the spell on Celestia.

She sneak pass more guards and fond the door to the throne room. She enter and saw that Celestia was watching the Rangers fight the Dragonzord. Trixie look around, she didn't any more guards. She took a deep breath, she knew she is following under Nightmare Moon but she just couldn't shake the feeling what she about to do was wrong. She ready the spell, the sooner she cast it, the sooner she can leave.

"I'm surprise you made pass all the guards, Trixie." Celestia said without turning.

Trixie was shock. She was quiet, how did she know?

"1,000 years ago, you always cheer up Luna with your stories. You even almost became her student." Celestia said.

"Maybe so, but Nightmare Moon is my queen now. Trixie will follow her until the end." Trixie said not dropping the spell.

"Trixie, your magic is strong but what is the magic teaching you?" Celestia ask turning to her.

Trixie stop for a second after hearing the question.

"That, I'm great and powerful." She answer and fire the spell.

Celestia made no move to counter the spell. It hit her and she fell into a deep sleep. Trixie sign, it was done. Celestia was deal with and now she can get out of here. She turn around and slam into Twilight who just walk in not seeing Trixie.

"Huh?! Who are you?!" Twilight shouted.

Trixie act by blasting Twilight away and stood up.

"I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie, Nightmare Moon following." She said before she disappear.

Twilight stood up as the guards ran in. They all saw Celestia on the floor. They ran up and saw she was asleep. Twilight knew something was up and place her horn on Celestia's head. Twilight back away.

"She under a spell!" Twilight said and knew what she had warn the Rangers.

* * *

The Dragonzord knock the Megazord back and it fell over.

"Rainbow something wrong. We are losing power." Pinkie said checking the Megazord power.

"What? How? We haven't taking a lot of hits." Rainbow ask.

As if you answer her question they her Twilight voice over the Megazord's comm.

"Rangers! We got a problem!" Twilight's voice said.

"What that sugarcube?" AppleJack ask.

"Whiling you were handling Lighting Dust, Trixie appear in the Castle and cast a spell on Celestia that put her in a sleep. Without Celestia, the Megazord is losing power as we speak!" Twilight's voice told them.

"WHAT?" The Rangers shouted.

The Dragonzord walk up and pick up the Megazord. Then it threw it and the Element Megazord drag across the ground. The Dragonzord walk up to the as Lighting laugh.

"What the matter? Giving up all ready? I wasn't even using full power." She ask.

The Megazord stood up and Rainbow call out, "We'll never give up Lighting Dust. We will stop you and show you that following Nightmare Moon is wrong."

"WE NEED THE POWER SWORD NOW!" The Rangers shouted.

The Double-edge sword drop from the heavens but before the Megazord could grab it, The Dragonzord knock it away.

"I don't think so.", Lighting Dust said, "DRAGONZORD DRILL TAIL! STRIKE!"

The tail spin again and the Dragonzord spin around and the tail hit the Megazord. Unlike the other time it was hit, it let out a lighting bolt this time. The Megazord fell apart as the Rangers fell to the ground and un-morph. They look up to see their zords disappearing into the ground where they were never seen again.

"No, we lost our Zords." Rainbow said trying to get up.

"You are about to lose more than that." Lighting said as the Dragonzord walk up to them.

Before making the Final blow, Nightmare Moon call out.

"Lighting Dust wait! Let them live." She said.

"What? Why?" Lighting ask confuse.

"The Rangers are slowing losing their powers. I want them to suffer this defeat. Without their zords, they are powerless to stop me this time." Nightmare Moon explain.

"I see, well so long Rangers. You live for another day." Lighting said as both she and the Dragonzord disappear.

Rainbow pull out her element and contract Twilight.

"Twilight we lose. We lost the battle and our zords." She said.

* * *

Back on the Moon, the Minions cheer as the Ranger had their first defeat.

"At last! The Rangers know how we feel every time they beat us!" Gilda said.

"They may won in the past, but victory is ours at last!" Zecora added.

"Heh, with their zords gone and Celestia asleep forever, taking over Equestria will be no trouble at all." Fighter said.

"Yes it time for the Night to last forever!" Nightmare Moon said.

Only Trixie wasn't cheering. What Celestia said to her was bugging her. 1,000 year ago she made Princess Luna smile with her stories. On the Day she became Nightmare Moon, Trixie follow her orders, thinking she was still the same Alicorn she made smile. Then there was that unicorn she ran into. The Rangers new ally. There was something about her, that she could put a hoof on.

Lighting Dust appear and walk up to Nightmare Moon.

"Well done Lighting Dust. The Rangers are weak. You will have no trouble in the next fight." She said.

"Fighting weak opponents? Make the fight boring if you ask me." Lighting Dust ask.

"I couldn't agree more." Fighter said.

"Still, The Rangers will have more defeats after this. They will fall before the might of Nightmare Moon!" Nightmare Moon laugh.

The other expect for Trixie and Lighting Dust laugh with her. True the won the day, but what to say the can win the other?

* * *

Back at Canerlot, The mares watch as the guards place Celestia in her bed. Today was not their day. First Lighting Dust knew who they were second she has her own zord, third the lose Princess Celestia and finally they lose their zords. Twilight walk away signing.

"So? What ya got?" Rainbow ask.

"The Spell Celestia is under is a forever sleep spell, and there no counter spell. Celestia were sleep forever." Twilight said sadly.

"Looks like the Pony Rangers are done for." Rarity said sadly as well.

"No, We're not.", Rainbow said, "We were defeated this time but we can let it get us down. In the name of Harmony, we protect the weak and ensure the peace. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."

The other look up and smile. The lose this day, but that doesn't mean they are going to lose the next.

TO BE CONTINUE...

* * *

The Rangers have their first lost and they lose not only their zords but Princess Celestia as well. Next chapter is the finally of the Evil Green Ranger chapters. How is it going to go? You will find out once it up. Also next chapter has a little surprise for you readers. I'm not telling what, you have to wait and see. Please review.


	8. Fight with Green, Part 3

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** The Evil Green Ranger Chapters. This is part three and the last part. Nightmare Moon may won the last battle but the Rangers are not out. And you remember how I said I'm making Twilight a Ranger? Well this is the chapter that will make her and how? That will be explained in this chapter. You might be surprise, you might not. Enjoy!

* * *

The day didn't go well in both Canerlot and Ponyville. The news of the Rangers losing and Celestia under a spell, spread fast. Twilight did her best in Celestia place. She was the student of Celestia but she wasn't cut out for a Princess role. She pick up the paper and read it.

_'It been a sad day today. Not only the Element Pony Rangers lost against an evil Ranger, but our beloved Princess is place under a spell that has no counter spell. Twilight Sparkle a unicorn that is a student under the Princess has taken her place until there a way to wake up the princess. But we can tell she not ready for this yet. But we wish her luck doing her best. And hope the Rangers will boucle back from this lost.'_

Twilight lower the paper and sign. She send the others home so she could figure out what to do.

Spike walk up to her and ask, "What wrong Twilight?"

"I'm just worry Spike. I what to help my friends but this is not how I wanted it to be." Twilight said.

Spike walk up to Twilight and place his claw on Twilight shoulder.

"Then how do you want to help them?" he ask.

"I don't know, maybe if I was a ranger too I might know." Twilight said.

"Hm, maybe there a reason why you ain't.", Spike said, "It not ever day some pony hangs out with them let alone know who the are. Plus you even made weapons for them. You all ready a Ranger."

"I don't feel like one. Oh Please help me Celestia. I don't know what to do." Twilight said and walk away.

* * *

At Ponyville, the Five Mares just sat at Sugarcube Corner. None of them were happy, not even Pinkie could make a smile appear on her face. They knew they lost but it was hurting them more than they thought. The other ponies didn't know why but guess they heard about the Rangers.

The Cakes walk up and decide ask.

"Pinkie what wrong? You always have a smile." Mrs. Cake ask.

"Sorry Mrs. Cake, it just that the Rangers have lost and I really just don't feel like smiling." Pinkie said.

The Cake twins got out of their saddles and try to walk over to Pinkie.

"Pinkie..." Pound Cake said.

"Pie..." Cupcake added.

"Ranger...happy" They said together.

The Cakes look a little confuse on what their kids said but Pinkie pick them up and smile.

"Thanks for cheering big sister Pinkie up." She said.

"If those fillies believe the Rangers can let their defeat pass them, then so can we." AppleJack said.

"You're right, Darling! Let go see if we can find Lighting Dust." Rarity said.

"Right, Thanks Cupcake and Pound Cake." Rainbow said.

Pinkie hand the twins back and all five mares ran off. The Cakes twins laugh and said, "Go, go Pony Rangers."

* * *

On the moon Nightmare Moon was ready to continue her plan. Without Celestia and the zords, the Rangers were powerless.

"Come my Minions, it time we show our faces." Nightmare Moon said.

They all step up. Lighting Dust was there already. She held out her Thunder Coin and shouted, "THUNDER!" and morph into the Green Ranger.

Nightmare Moon smile, the night was last forever and the Rangers can't stop them.

* * *

Back at Canerlot, Twilight was looking over spells that can summon the Rangers Zords back. She soon come a cross a letter that was different then the rest. She open and read it. Her eyes widen as did. What she fond was a letter about the power of the Green Ranger. They Green Ranger power come from a coin call the Thunder Coin. It was unknown where if come from but it did say that the coin was more powerful than the Elements. However, if the user use it along Elements it be big help.

Twilight thought about it. If she find it and figure out how to use it. Then maybe she can help her friends and find away to wake Celestia up.

Twilight took the letter and started to head for the Canerlot library. She was stop by one of the Guards.

"Twilight, the guards have sighted that Nightmare Moon has appear near Ponyville. What is your orders?" He said and ask.

"Head for Ponyville and be ready for a fight, I'll send the Rangers to help." Twilight said.

The guard nods and runs off to deliver the orders. Twilight ran to contact the Rangers.

* * *

The Five Mares walk along Ponyville looking for Lighting Dust, but nopony see her all day. Just then their elements went off. They look around and saw no pony was watching. Rainbow took out her Element and answer it.

"Yeah, What up Twilight?" Rainbow Whisper.

"We have a problem, Nightmare Moon is heading for Ponyville!" Twilight's voice come thought.

"What?!" They said.

"You better morph and get ready, I send some guards to help. Who knows what will happen now that you are weaker than normal." Twilight's voice said.

"Right, Thanks Twilight. Let go Girls, IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Rainbow said and they all held out their elements.

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

After they morph they ran to entrances of Ponyville. Once they made it there and saw the guards. The guards nods their heads as they show up. They turn to see Nightmare Moon appear with her Minions.

"Hello my subjects. It good to be back after 1,000 years. And I'm sorry about the monsters, I only send them to let you all know I have return. But I never thought you would fight back." She said.

The guards stood on guard incase she try anything. The Rangers also waited.

"I'll also will show you that I'm a better ruler then Celestia and you will love the night, you had your sun days now it time to say good-bye." She continue and her horn started to glow.

"Hold it Nightmare Moon!" Rainbow call out as she and the others ran up to her.

"Oh the Pony Rangers. Still around? You really have no way of stopping me this time. Your powers are weak now that Celestia is gone." Nightmare Moon said.

"Maybe, but a time where it all ways night? Not a chance!" Rainbow said.

"We will stop you." Rarity said next.

"No many what!" Fluttershy added.

"We are the Pony Rangers." Pinkie said.

"And we will use whatever power we have left to stop you!" AppleJack yell.

Then they made their roll call.

"Element Ranger, Black!" Rarity said.

"Element Ranger, Pink!" Pinkie said.

"Element Ranger, Blue!" Apple Jack said.

"Element Ranger, Yellow!" Fluttershy said.

"Element Ranger, Red!" Rainbow Dash said.

"In the name of Harmony! We protect the weak and ensure the peace." Rainbow said.

"WE ARE ELEMENTS PONY RANGERS!" All five shouted.

"Very well Rangers, all of you, attack." Nightmare Moon told her minions.

Gilda attack Rarity, Zecora attack Pinkie, Fighter attack Fluttershy, Trixie attack AppleJack, and Lighting attack Rainbow.

Putty Ponies also appear and the guards charge. The fight to save Equestria has begun.

* * *

Twilight look all over the library for anything on the Thunder Coin. She was having no luck even with Spike help. She look and look picking up every book she could.

"No, no, no, NO, NO!" Twilight said with every book she took.

Spike look up from a book her was reading and saw that Twilight was not having any luck.

"Maybe the Castle doesn't have any thing about that Thunder Coin." Spike said.

Twilight sign and put the books back. She was hoping for a way to help her friends by telling them the weakness of the Thunder Coin. She could only hope that they can bring it back. That wish was about to come true and Twilight life will change as well.

* * *

Back at the battlefield the Guards took down the Putties with little problem. Rarity was still fighting Gilda. Because the lost of some power she couldn't keep up with her, same with the others. Pinkie was having a hard against Zecora. Thought she was the one to make monster, she was powerful in fighting. Fighter no trouble hitting Fluttershy, he kept his Swords and shield away to keep fair. AppleJack had trouble attack Trixie, every time AppleJack try land a hit, Trixie teleported and hit her from behind.

The fight with Rainbow and Lighting was different. Though Rainbow lost some power as the others did, Lighting was going easy on her. Rainbow threw a roundhouse kick that Lighting Dust block. Lighting then threw a punch that knock Rainbow away. Rainbow stood up and try a jump kick. But Lighting move out of the way and grab her she threw her back and the rest were thrown as well.

They land on top of each other and the Putties and Guards stop fighting. Nightmare Moon's minions and Ranger walk up to them.

"You five are powerless, we wasn't even trying." Fighter said.

"You lost, with one more attack you will de-morph and lose for good." Lighting said.

"No we won't." Rainbow said as they got up.

"We will stop you. We have the power of the Elements of Harmony." AppleJack said.

"Trusted to us by Princess Celestia." Pinkie added.

"We are Pony Rangers." Fluttershy said.

"We fight by our code." Rarity said.

"In the name of Harmony. We protect the weak and ensure the peace." Rainbow said.

"WE ARE THE ELEMENT PONY RANGERS!" They shouted together and drew their weapons.

"We have all the power when need to stop you all." Rainbow said.

"Please, You are all finish." Lighting said as she walk up.

"No Green Ranger, you're finish. Let combine them!" Rainbow said.

"Element Ax!" Rarity shouted flipping it around and move the handle to the base before throwing it in the air.

"Element Bow!" Pinkie shouted flipping her bow around before throwing it in the air and it combine with the Element Ax.

"Element Lance!" AppleJack shouted and spit the lance in half before throwing them to combine at the end of the bow.

"Element Draggers" Fluttershy shouted and flip her before throwing them. They went right next to the lances half's.

"Element Sword!" Rainbow shouted and jump up and grab the Element Ax before placing the Element Sword on top.

Rainbow land on the ground and aim at Lighting Dust. The others place their hooves on Rainbow's shoulders.

"ELEMENT CANNON! READY!" They shouted.

"You think that going to stop me this time? Well go ahead and fire, you are already weak." Lighting said.

"Don't give up Rangers!" One of the Soldiers shouted.

"We're with you all the way!" Another shouted.

All the guards and soldiers cheer the Rangers. The cheering power up the Element Cannon and under their helmets, they all smile.

"FIRE!" The Rangers shouted.

Lighting eyes widen under her helmet the blast was so strong that it almost de-morph her. But it did knock her out. Trixie was about to grab her when they fire again. Then they took their weapons back and charge. The new power they receive was enough to send all of them back.

"Rangers, keep fighting, I'm taking the Green Ranger to our new ally to see of we can help her." Rainbow said kneeing down and pick up Lighting.

She ran off in a way to contact Twilight with out give Nightmare Moon the name. The other Minions try to follow but the rest Rangers stop them.

"Going somewhere?" Rarity ask before they attack.

* * *

Back at Canerlot Castle, Rainbow appear with a un-morph Lighting Dust. Rainbow walk up to a table and spoke to Twilight.

"She de-morph during the trip here. Luckily no Pony was following me when I contact you." Rainbow said as she set Lighting down.

"Hm, It seems that Lighting Dust is not under a spell. She must have join on her free will." Twilight said scanning her with her magic.

"Really? Well, see if you can get her to join us. We might be able to wake Celestia and get our zords back." Rainbow said.

"I'll do my best, you better get back to the others. The power you all got is fading fast." Twilight told her.

Rainbow nods and Twilight teleport her back to Ponyville. She turn back to Lighting Dust and held up the Thunder Coin.

"Ok, let see what secrets you have to hide." Twilight said and got to work.

* * *

When Rainbow got back to the battlefield, she saw it was empty. She de-morph and went looking for her friends.

"Come on, girls," she said to herself, "Where are you?"

She stopped flying when she saw Fluttershy flying by.

"Fluttershy!" She said then flew over to Fluttershy, who looked over in surprise.

"Rainbow Dash?", Fluttershy asked, "We thought you would be gone longer."

"Well Twilight taking care of Lighting Dust, what happen after I left?" Rainbow said then ask.

"Well, we overpower Nightmare Moon's minions and she order a full retreat. Which was very strange." Fluttershy explain.

"Hey, it fill like the Soldiers give us power and we will at full as if Celestia was still awake." Rainbow agree.

"Pinkie's throwing a party at Sugarcube Corner for the Pony Rangers right now. The whole town's invited."

"Really? Well we did win a fight without Celestia but we still need her to stay at full power. What we had was a short refresher." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy nods and they walk to Sugarcube Corner so they can see how Pinkie threw this one.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Canterlot, Twilight was still looking the Thunder Coin over to see what it could do for her and the Rangers. She continuously moved between looking the Coin and Lighting over.

"It doesn't make sense.", Twilight said, "The power of the Thunder Coin is drawn from magic. A pegasus couldn't possibly control this power. Unless..."

She galloped over to Lighting and looked back over her, using her magic to preform some kind of scanning spell, using it to scan every bit of Lighting Dust. She then galloped over to the table nearby, where she recorded her finding on paper.

"Spike, get some more paper. I've got a lot to take down and I haven't even scratched the surface of what I need to learn." She said.

Spike looked over to find Twilight standing at the other end of the room, watching her and the table full of papers.

"Okay..." he said, walking out of the room to get more paper.

"Does she really need that much?" he mumbled to himself after he left the room.

Twilight could hear Spike's comment, but ignored it and resumed her work.

* * *

Back on the moon, Nightmare Moon was wondering around try to figure out how the Rangers got their powers back. Celestia was still asleep. Then she notices something, the Guards cheer them on. Their Harmony power the elements, but because Celestia was still asleep, it last only for a second. She was worry over noting. She laugh, she hasn't been that scare since Celestia imprison her here.

"Heh, a mistake I wouldn't make again." She said.

"Mistake?" Trixie ask.

"They only got their power back until we return from the battle." She explain.

"So, fighting the Rangers while others are around was a bad idea, huh? Well we might sick to what we were doing before." Trixie said.

"Too bad Lighting Dust is gone." Fighter said.

"We don't need her anymore.", Nightmare Moon said, "She was a tool in our plans. The Thunder Coin give her power, but I knew one day she will turn on me. That why I let the Rangers have her."

"I see, well the plan of weaken the Rangers work. So one of us just has to fight and destroy them." Fighter said.

"Of course, Since you mention it, why don't you do it Fighter?" Nightmare Moon said.

"Gladly." He said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow and the other Rangers were enjoying Pinkie's third party this week. You would have thought the five ponies were about partied out, but Pinkie's parties were the perfect way to relax after so many consecutive battles with Nightmare's minions. Everypony in Ponyville was there, including the Rangers as well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who were watching the Rangers from the other side of the room.

"I been thinking, what if ours sisters and their friends are the Pony Rangers?" Sweetie Belle said

"I'm not too sure about that, Sweetie Belle.", Apple Bloom said to her friend, "I mean, AppleJack is strong and hard worker, but I just couldn't see her as a Pony Ranger."

"Yeah," Scootaloo added. "And I'm sure Rainbow Dash wouldn't be a Ranger, either. As awesome as she is, I just don't see her working so well with other ponies like the Rangers do."

Sweetie Belle sign, She was about to say more, but she was stopped by an explosion from outside, causing everypony to start panicking and galloping all over the place.

"What was that?" Rarity shouted.

"Sounds like Nightmare Moon, to me," Rainbow Dash said. "Come on, everypony."

The Rangers galloped out of Sugarcube Corner to find Fighter leading a large number of Putty Ponies through Ponyville, destroying just about everything in their path.

"Looks like some ponies not happy about Lighting Dust being down for real, this time." Rainbow said.

Fighter heard Rainbow turned around quickly.

"Ah. The Pony Rangers.", he said, "I was wondering when you'd show up. Putties, attack!"

The Putty Ponies then began charging at the Rangers, who each pulled out their Elements.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

The now morphed Rangers charged back at the Putty Ponies and began knocking them down left and right.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Canterlot, Twilight was still busy looking Lighting Dust over, still taking down tons of notes.

"Come on," Twilight said, "Show me something. Anything!"

While Twilight was busy doing this, Lighting began twitching a little behind her back before completely opening her eyes. She looked around quietly, careful not to alert Twilight that she was awake. The first thing she noticed was that she was bound pretty well, so getting out quietly would be a bit of a challenge. She rolled her head over to find her Thunder Coin a little ways away from where she was bound. After examining her situation for a little while, Lighting began trying to escape her binds. It didn't take long for her to escape, but it was still enough time for Twilight to hear Lighting and turn around.

"No!" Lighting shouted, breaking the last of her binds.

She then dashed over to try to get the Thunder Coin, but Twilight used her magic to snatch it away just before Lighting could reach it.

"That is mine! Give it back to me!" She shouted.

Twilight move it out of the way as Lighting try to grab it.

"No," Twilight replied. "I'll guard it with my life if it means saving the Rangers."

"You're going to give that to me, Twilight. You can't save your Princess if you're dead." Lighting said.

"Stopping Nightmare Moon is top priority, and from what I've seen, you're still working with her." Twilight said keeping the coin out of her reach.

"Maybe so, but give me back my coin. Rainbow needs to know how I feel after losing the Lead Pony badge to her." Lighting said, advancing on Twilight, who began backing up.

"You're upset about that? You almost hurt others before you had this coin. You're letting the power get to your head, Lighting Dust." Twilight told her.

"Come on, Twi.", Lighting said, "We both know you're backed into a corner here."

Twilight was about to respond, but then she hit the wall and realized that she was literally backed into a corner. There was no escape, but then she got a rather stupid idea. The Thunder Coin floated next to her, and it could just be Twilight's salvation.

"You want your powers so badly?" Twilight placed the Thunder Coin in her hoof.

"No", Lighting Dust said, realizing Twilight's intentions. "Don't!"

Lighting charged at Twilight, but Twilight had already performed the action. She held the Coin out in front of her and shouted "THUNDER!" There was a massive flash of green light that actually knocked Lighting back a little.

"This can't be." Lighting said, shielding her eyes against Twilight.

When the light finally died down, Lighting couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before her was Twilight, but she was morph into the Green Ranger. She looked almost exactly like Lighting when she was morph, only the armor conformed to Twilight's horn rather than Lighting's wings now.

"How...?" She ask.

Twilight took a second to examine herself, only just realizing that she had just morphed for the first time.

"Okay...", she said slowly to herself, "This is... actually kind of cool."

"You may have the power of Thunder, but you still have no idea how to control it." Lighting said then charged at Twilight.

"I've been told I'm a fast learner," Twilight replied, readying herself for Lighting's attack.

Just before Lighting hit her, however, she swung her body around to kick Lighting off to the side.

"Woah. I wasn't even trying to do that." Twilight said.

Lighting was knocked to the far wall, but she shook it off quickly.

"Now you're in for it." She said then charged towards Twilight once again.

"Bring it, Lighting Dust." Twilight then began charging back at her.

Lighting swerved out of the way just before Twilight could attack. Twilight couldn't react fast enough and Lighting spun to kick Twilight, though to little effect. Twilight took the opportunity and fired a bolt of magic at Lighting, who was unable to block or avoid the attack. Lighting recovered, but she was slightly beaten.

"You may wield the power of thunder," Lighting said, panting. "But it won't do you any good. There can only be one Green Ranger and that me.

"If that so, then how can I use it?" Twilight ask.

Lighting didn't have answer for that. She was wondering the same thing.

Twilight de-morph and said, "Thinking about why Nightmare Moon choose you. Why she didn't even come for you. You were a tool to her. You weaken my friends and that was it. To her you were noting but a tool. The Coin saw that, I beat it was waiting for the right master to have and chose you until the real show up."

"I don't understand.", Lighting Dust said, "Why is this happen?!"

"I don't know. I did say I want to help my friends and being a Ranger might help me understand. But for now, you need some time to think about the things you done." Twilight said and walk out of the room.

Lighting Dust just sat there, her face soak in everything Twilight told her. She was left alone unable to move from her spot.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Rangers were having a hard time with Fighter. He never really fought the Rangers before, but he was really showing his power now.

"Ha!", he said, knocking Fluttershy and Pinkie back in one swing of his sword, "I really thought you ponies would be more of a challenge."

What Twilight said was true. Because of the other ponies cheering them on, their powers were restore, but only for a short time. Rainbow stood up and drew her Element Sword. She attack Fighter and they started to sword fight.

While the battle was going on, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were galloping by, trying to avoid the stampede of panicked ponies. Sweetie Belle happened to look over to find the Rangers battling Fighter.

"Girls", she called to the other two fillies. "Come on. Let's go watch."

"Are you out of your mind?", Scootaloo asked, "What if we get caught in the crossfire or something?"

"That won't happen. We can just duck behind those conveniently placed barrels over there.", Sweetie Belle indicated a pile of barrels kind of far from where the battle was taking place but still close enough to give the fillies a decent view of the battle, "Come on."

Sweetie Belle galloped over and ducked behind the barrels, indicating for the others to follow.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at each other for a moment.

"Has she lost her mind?" Apple Bloom quietly asked.

Scootaloo just shrugged and followed Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom was about to try and call Scootaloo back, but she was already gone.

"Fine." Apple Bloom then trotted over to join the others and watched the battle from behind the barrels.

As the Rainbow was knock away, Fighter spotted the fillies.

"Heh, How sweet, fans." He said and his horn glow.

AppleJack and Rarity look and saw their sisters.

"APPLE BLOOM/SWEETIE BELLE! GET OUT OF THERE!" They shouted, but the warning come too late.

Fighter fire a blast that destroy the barrels and AppleJack and Rarity look in shock at the destroy barrels.

"Heh, did I take a life of three young fillies? I'm sorry, I usually don't do that." He tease.

Before any more fighting could break out, a voice stop them.

"Not so fast Fighter!", It said, "We're not done yet!"

They all turn to see Twilight holding the three fillies in her magic. She send them down and wordless told them to leave. The three and ran off.

"You! Your that Unicorn who is related to the one that replace me." Fighter said.

"Celestia had told me about you, Fighter. You were once the Captain of the Guards until you betray Celestia. And now you will understand why leaving was a big mistake." Twilight said.

Twilight summoned the Thunder Coin with her magic as Fighter spoke.

"I'm going to show you why I left and once I do, you're going to wish that you had too!" He said.

"We'll see." Twilight said and held the Thunder Coin out in her hoof.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" She shouted.

"THUNDER!"

Twilight then morphed as she did before. She donned the Green Ranger armor, only conforming to her as a unicorn rather than as a pegasus. This caused Fighter to step back a little.

"No," he said. "This can't be possible."

"Everypony else saw Twilight morph into the Green Ranger, right?" Rainbow Dash asked. The others silently nodded in reply.

"Nopony here saw anything incorrectly," Twilight said. "You're all looking at the new Green Pony Ranger. A force for good, protecting harmony and banishing all darkness that would wish harm upon Equestria."

"And you think you can beat me single-hoofedly?" Fighter asked.

"I could always try." Twilight said then began charging at the Fighter, who began charging back at Twilight.

Fighter was about to strike with his sword, but Twilight easily teleported behind him and bucked him to the ground.

"Grr. Lucky shot." He said.

He tried to turn around to strike Twilight again, but Twilight, once again, teleported to evade the attack. Fighter couldn't turn around in time to block, evade, or even see Twilight's attack, which sent him flying into a nearby building. Twilight then fired a blast of magic at him, but he recovered just in time to avoid this attack. Twilight, however, expected this and teleported right up in front of the Fighter. She then began delivering a volley of punches and kicks to his face, knocking him farther and farther back. Eventually, Fighter was so off-balance, he looked like he was about to fall over at the slightest breeze. Twilight took advantage of this and gave him one hard buck to his face, causing him to fly across the battlefield and into another building. Twilight then used her magic to fire the Scatter Shot right at Fighter. He was barely able to get up when he got blasted by the full force of the attack, sending him flying far out of town, defeated.

"Woo hoo!", Pinkie shouted, running up to Twilight along with the other Rangers, "Twilight saved the day for us!"

"Ya know somethin', sugarcube?", AppleJack said, "When I first saw ya, I didn't think you'd be half the hero I see you as today."

"Twilight's an official Ranger!", Rainbow Dash shouted, "This is so awesome! Now Nightmare Moon won't stand a chance against us."

"Wait a second," Fluttershy said. "If you're the new Green Ranger, then what happened to Lighting Dust?"

Twilight was about to respond when a blast of magic fell from the sky and crashed around where Fighter was flung. He then grew to about 30 stories tall, completely recovered from the previous battle.

"No time to talk right now," Twilight said. "I'm summoning the Dinozords now."

"But Twilight we lost our zords." Fluttershy said.

"By the another Green Ranger, but this one can bring them back." Twilight and cast a spell from her horn.

A green thunderbolt strike the ground and soon the Dinozords rose from the ground. The Rangers couldn't believe it. Their zords are back.

"Alright! Rangers we are back in busies." Rainbow shouted and they jump in their zords.

"WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" They shouted and in a few seconds the Element Megazord stood tall.

Twilight on the other hoof was trying to figure out how to summon the Dragonzord. She already try her magic but it wasn't working. She thought back on how Lighting did it. She had some dragger that she play like a flute and the Dragonzord was summon. She look over herself and fond it. She stood on her back hooves and play the tune.

In the far away lake, the water boil as the Dragonzord rose out. It roar and walk to Ponyville, this time dodging all everything. It near Ponyville and knock Fighter away as he try to attack the Element Megazord. Fighter was surprise.

"How did she summon the Dragonzord?!" He shouted.

"It because I'm the real Green Ranger." Twilight said and jump in the zord.

"Dragonzord finger rockets, go!" Twilight shouted as she fired her rockets at Fighter to knock him down.

She scored a direct hit and knocked Fighter right onto his back. She then charged at Fighter, swinging the Dragonzord around at the last second to strike him with her zord's tail. Twilight got another direct hit and knocked Fighter further back.

"Fire blast!" Twilight then launched the Dragonzord's fire breath attack, singeing Fighter's shield.

"Wow!", Pinkie said, "Twilight's really owning Fighter!"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash added, "She the Green Ranger that on own side."

"Rangers, It's time to deliver the final blow, and I know exactly how to do that." Twilight said over the comm.

"We're all ears Twilight." Rainbow said.

"I can do something that Lighting Dust can't. Combine with the Megazord!" Twilight told them.

The rest of the Rangers were shock. Rainbow snap out of first.

"Then let do it!" Rainbow shouted.

"DRAGON-MEGAZORD COMBINE!" The Rangers shouted.

The Dragonzord leapt up into the air and began releasing pressurized air. It then split down the middle except for its head and the two halves began rotating around the head, the legs bending as well to form a 90 degree angle with the two halves of its torso region. The chestplate broke off and replaced the Pterodactyl zord, which moved around to the back of the Megazord and extended its wings. The rest of the Dragonzord then lowered onto the Megazord, forming a type of armor. The Megazord's Power Sword then broke into two halves, each landing in either hand of the Megazord.

"DRAGON-MEGAZORD, READY!" The Rangers shouted in unison. The Dragon-Megazord then took an offensive stance towards Fighter, both swords in striking position.

Fighter was not all that impress of what happen.

"Please, You can't beat me. Only one of you is at full power." He said and charge at them.

The Rangers were quicker on the draw and swung their swords right at him, striking him twice. He fell back and drop his sword and burn shield.

"That's two strikes!" Pinkie shouted. "One more and you're out!"

"My thoughts exactly, Pinkie," Twilight added. "Let's get airborne to finish this guy."

"We can fly in the Dragon-Megazord?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Sweet!"

"Sounds kind of dangerous," Fluttershy commented.

"Don't worry, everypony," Twilight said. "I've simulated every possible outcome of the Dragon-Megazord's actions in Canterlot before. We should be okay."

Twilight then turned to Pinkie Pie.

"Are you up for this, Pinkie?" She ask.

"Wait," Rainbow Dash shouted. "You're letting Pinkie do the flying?"

"She is the one who controls the Pterodactyl zord. I have every confidence that she'll succeed at her task."

"Don't worry, Dashie," Pinkie said. "I can do this."

Pinkie then activated the Pterodactyl zord's jets, sending the Dragon-Megazord flying into the air.

"We're flying!" Applejack shouted. "We're really flying!"

"Um, Twilight," Rarity said. "Now that we're in the air, what do we do now?"

"Get ready to fire everything," Twilight replied. "DRAGON-MEGAZORD, FINAL BLAST! ALL WEAPONS IN FIRING POSITION!"

The Rangers then got all their zords' weapons into firing position, aimed right at the Fighter.

Fighter looked up and said, "Oh, this doesn't look good."

"POWER OF HARMONY," the Rangers shouted in unison, "FINAL BLAST!"

All of the Megazord's weapons then rained down upon Fighter, who was completely exposed and unable to do anything about any of the rockets/bullets/energy beams.

"Now, Pinkie," Twilight said, "get us in closer for the final slash."

"Okie Dokie Loike!", Pinkie said, sending the Megazord flying straight at Fighter.

"FINAL SLASH!" The Rangers shouted.

The Megazord pulled both of its blades back in preparation for the attack. Just before the Megazord hit Fighter, the Rangers swung both blades in a scissors formation, hitting Fighter directly.

"Gahh!", Fighter shouted, crackling with energy, "You Pony Rangers are going to pay for this! You hear me?!"

He then fell slowly to the ground. "YOU RANGERS ARE GOING TO PAAAAAAAAAAAY!" He hit the ground and erupted in a glorious explosion.

The Rangers were cheering and celebrating in the Megazord cockpit.

"My little ponies.", Twilight said, "victory is ours."

On the moon, Nightmare Moon let out a loud scream as she saw one of her minions fall and a new ranger that was once hers team up with the others.

* * *

Back at Canerlot Castle, the six mares walk to where Celestia was sleeping. On the way there they talk about how cool Twilight was as a ranger. Twilight told them that she left Lighting in the throne room. They check and saw she was gone, but Twilight give her something to think about. They enter Celestia's Room and walk up to her.

"Just by using the Thunder Coin, I was able to lean my power. Now maybe I can find a way to counter that spell. THUNDER!" Twilight said and Morph.

She started to cast a spell and Rainbow said, "We should clear out, everypony, Let's give Twilight some room to work."

The other ponies then walked out of the room to wait for Twilight's word.

After about an hour of waiting, Twilight poked her head outside and called for the other Rangers.

"My friends," she said, "I am happy to report... success!"

The walk in the room to see Celestia up and about.

"Hello again, Rangers," she said. "It's good to see you all again."

"It's good to see you, as well, Princess," Rainbow Dash said.

"So... what have I missed? I notice Twilight has joined you, so I assume much has happened." She ask

"Not much," Twilight replied and told her what happen to Lighting Dust.

"I see. She will think about what you said. I have a feeling we won't be seeing her for a long time though." Celestia said then turn to Twilight.

"Twilight, you are that much closer to being ready for your destiny. You're still pretty far, but you have made a giant leap forward." She added

"Thank you, Princess Celestia.", Twilight then turned back to the Rangers, "Now that Celestia is back, we need to get focused back on the mission at hoof. Defeating Nightmare Moon and saving Equestria."

"Then it looks like all six of us have a lot to do," Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait," Twilight said. "Do you mean..."

"Yes. Twilight Sparkle, I am happy to announce that all five of us have decided to make you an official Pony Ranger." Rainbow Dash then put her hoof out in front of Twilight.

"Thank you," Twilight said, putting her hoof on Rainbow Dash's. The other Rangers then joined in, putting their hooves in the circle.

"IN THE OF HARNOMY, WE PROTECT THE WEAK AND ENSURE THE PEACE! WE ARE THE ELEMENT PONY RANGERS!" They shouted throwing their hooves in the air.

* * *

Here you go! Twilight became a Ranger. If some of you thought I was going to use the Element of Magic, that going to be use later. However Twilight will remain the Green Ranger for the rest of Season. Remember I'm going by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Green Ranger stay for the whole season and lost his power in the second season. That what I'm going to do here. I take no credit from ether shows and sorry about some of my fight scenes. I want to get to where Twilight becomes a ranger and it took me a long time to get this done. Next Chapter will be around Twilight getting use to being a Ranger. Please review.


	9. Magic Vs Magic

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** Here the chapter were Twilight get use to being a Ranger. So the chapter will be around her, but the others will be in as well. And since Twilight just became a Ranger she has to learn how to fight without her magic, after all it was her magic that help her win the last fight. Plus I'm bring in the Twilight Vs. Trixie from the show.

* * *

Twilight was heading to her house Canerlot to visit her parents. It been three days since she become the new Green Ranger. She study the Thunder Coin during that time. She was glad that she was a Ranger, but now she wondering, why did the coin work for Lighting Dust, then for her? That something she going to ask Celestia once she got back to the Castle. She walk up to her house door and knock.

Soon her parents answer it and they hug her in surprise.

"Twilight! Good to see you!" Her mother said.

"You wonder believe what the papers have been saying." Her father added.

Twilight roll eyes, of course the they read the paper. The paper always cover her and her friends as Rangers. She spotted it and pick it up and read it.

_'The Rangers are back! Turn out that Princess Celestia awaking made the Rangers strong again. And shocking twist! The once evil Green Ranger now join them, however, Witness claim that the Green Ranger that join them was a unicorn not a Pegasus that was reporting days ago. Is this new Green Ranger on the Pony Rangers side? Well this reporter does.'_

Twilight couldn't help but to chuckle. True that the two Green Rangers were different ponies, but she was helping her friends unlike Lighting Dust who was helping Nightmare Moon.

"Twilight? What was so funny?" Her father ask as he step up.

"Oh, I just read about the new Green Ranger that team up with the other Rangers." Twilight said, not telling them it was her that help the Rangers.

After all, She had to follow the code. She couldn't let her parents know. She place the paper down and change the subject.

"Well, Enough about the Rangers right now, So what going on with you two?" She ask.

They sat down and told Twilight what been happened since she left.

* * *

On the Moon, Nightmare Moon was spying on Twilight. She knew that the Thunder Coin was in her hooves now. After all she got from an old enemy that she and Celestia defeat a long time ago. Trixie on the other hoof was sitting down thinking about how Twilight became strong with magic. Gilda walk over and started to tease her.

"What wrong Trixie? Upset that the Rangers defeated your colt-friend?" She ask, only to get blast to the wall.

"Two things Gilda, one there was noting going on between me and Fighter and two, Because of the Thunder Coin...that unicorn, that Twilight Sparkle...has her magic that rivals even my own!" Trixie yell.

"Then why don't you go and show her who boss? You are the Great and Powerful Trixie." Gilda said as a joke.

Trixie didn't see that and went on gloating.

"Yes, Trixie will go down and fight the new Green Ranger. Trixie will show she has better Magic then that Twilight Sparkle." She said

"Very well, Zecora even has some new Putty Ponies ready for you." Nightmare Moon said listening to what was going on.

"Thank you my queen. First to see how Twilight can handle the new putties before I fight her." Trixie said smiling.

* * *

Twilight day with her family went well. She just told her Parents about a party her new friend Pinkie Pie just threw. Her parents were happy for Twilight. She had friends and five of them too. They left the house to walk together a few minutes ago. They didn't get far before ponies started to run pass them.

"What going on?" Twilight's Father ask.

Twilight look at saw Putties coming they way.

"Putty Ponies!" Twilight said and ready herself.

"Putty Ponies?" Twilight's mother ask.

"Yeah, they normally attack Ponyville, but why they are here I don't know." Twilight explain.

Some of the Putties spotted Twilight and charge at her. Twilight block one of the attack and kick the Putty away. She took the time to train with her friends to fight without her magic. Another Putty try to punch Twilight but she duck and trip it. Twilight flip away and land between three Putties and fire her magic that knock down the one in front of her and then buck the two behind her. More Putties came at her but Twilight notices they had horns this time. They were Unicorn Putty Ponies. They fire a magic blast of their own and Twilight quickly put up a shield that block it. She ran up and punch one away. The other try to throw attack at her but Twilight block and counter. She was then knocked down by a Putty Pony from behind. Twilight fire a magic blast, knocking it away. She was about to fight some more when she heard somepony speak out.

"That enough! She pass the test." She heard.

Twilight turn and saw Trixie with her Parents trap in her glow.

"I know you! You're Trixie, that unicorn that cast that forever sleep spell on Princess Celestia." Twilight said read her own magic.

Trixie smile and said, "I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie and I wouldn't that if I was you Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight watch as Trixie glow started to get tighter on her Parents case them to shout in pain.

"MOM! DAD!" Twilight shouted and made her magic glow even brighter. She had half in mind to morph but dismiss the thought.

"Heh, hee, I challenge you to a duel. Met at edge of Canerlot. Come with your friends if you must, but remember it just me and you." Trixie said then step up to her.

"I'll be waiting, Green Ranger." She whisper in her ear.

Trixie back away and disappear with Twilight's Parents. Twilight just stood there for a few seconds then teleport to warn the Princess what just happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Rangers were busy playing with the Cakes Twins. Though twins kept call Pinkie a Ranger, Pinkie told ponies that she been telling about the Pony Rangers and they call her Ranger as nickname for them. Then their elements went off. Pinkie took the twins back to the Cakes and Rainbow look around. After seeing nopony was around, She answer hers.

"This is Rainbow Dash." She whisper.

"Rangers, You need to come to the castle at once, we have a problem." Celestia's voice come though.

"Ok, We'll right then." Rainbow said as Pinkie come back.

Soon the Rangers were teleported to the Castle, unknowing that three Fillies just saw them teleported away.

* * *

They appear in the Castle where Twilight was telling Celestia what happen in Canerlot Town.

"Celestia, What going on?" Rainbow ask.

"Trixie has appear in Canerlot and attack Twilight with new types of Putties call Unicorn Putties." Celestia said.

"Nightmare Moon had made Unicorn Putties? She just one away from making Pegasus Putties and I know you won't like that Rainbow Dash." AppleJack said.

"Yeah, Thanks AppleJack." Rainbow said.

"Trixie wants me to met her at edge of Canerlot. She know I'm the Green Ranger and she properly thinking I'll show up as a Ranger." Twilight said.

"Then go as her, but after you win, get your parents as Twilight Sparkle." Rainbow said.

"Huh?" Twilight ask.

"A good plan, Trixie is hoping that you would save your parents as the Green Ranger and give yourself away." Celestia agree.

"I see, Lets hope she doesn't make my Parents watch our fight." Twilight said.

"Right, Let go. IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Rainbow said as the pull out their elements and Twilight pull out the Thunder Coin.

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

"THUNDER!"

* * *

The Rangers appear at the Edge of Canerlot. Trixie was there along with Putties and Twilight's Parents.

"AH, Rangers! Welcome.", Trixie said, "You just in time to see the Great and Powerful Trixie preform her latest trick. By make the Rangers disappear."

"We been though that before. Element Green, she all yours, we got the Putties." Rainbow said using a cover name for Twilight.

Twilight nods and ran up to Trixie who jump down. The rest of the Rangers deal with the ponies.

Twilight threw roundhouse that Trixie duck under and fire a magic blast that knock her back. Twilight jump back up and fire her magic blast at Trixie who put a shield. But that what Twilight what to happen. She ran up to Trixie and threw a jump kick that knock her down. Trixie use her magic to summon a black cloud and fire Thunderbolts at Twilight. Twilight dodge and counter the spell with a magic blast that destroy the cloud. Twilight then ran up and punch Trixie away. Trixie stood up and fire another magic blast. Twilight block it with her magic shield and saw that Trixie was going to do the same thing as her. Twilight flip back as Trixie try to punch her, Trixie smile and fire a magic beam that knock Twilight into a nearby tree. She slid down as Trixie walk up to her.

"You fight well, Green Ranger. But did you really think your Magic can beat the Great and Powerful Trixie?" She said.

"I'm not just strong because of my Magic, Trixie.", Twilight said and stood up, "I'm strong because of my Friends and speaking of which, looks like the Putties couldn't handle them, not even the Unicorn Putties."

Trixie turn to see all the Putties were defeated and the Rangers free Twilight parents.

"Get out of here! Your daughter had told us what happen and it about to get ugly really soon." Rainbow said.

"Where is Twilight?" Twilight's dad ask.

"She staying a the castle for now. Don't worry, she come to see you but first get some where safe." Rarity told them.

They nod and ran to a safe place.

"Looks like your plan has fail Trixie." Twilight said drawing her Thunder Dragger.

The other Rangers come up from behind Trixie and drew their Element Weapons. Trixie just laugh.

"I challenge you to a duel Twilight, I never said what kind!" Trixie told her.

"What?" Twilight ask.

"This was a Magic duel that you had to use you magic to free your parents. If you did that then I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, would admitted that you are more powerful. But your friends did instead, you lost the duel Twilight." Trixie explain.

"Heh, so did you." Twilight said back catching her by surprise, "You told me to bring my friends, that was a mistake. Remember what I said? I'm not strong because of my magic, but because of my friends as well."

Trixie was shock. She made a mistake and didn't realize it. Maybe about what the others say about her is true, maybe she is too full of herself. Twilight teleport back to her friends and they all stood to see what will happen next.

"Come on Trixie, I know you are powerful at Magic, most of the blasts were knock me out, if I wasn't morph. Celestia can help you learn better magic if you just let us." Twilight said.

Trixie just stood there. Learn stronger magic? She did think there are times she was weak but once Nightmare Moon help her, she didn't feel weak. She had to admit the thought was good, but as long as Nightmare Moon was around, There was no way for her to be safe.

"No.", She said, "As long as Nightmare Moon is my queen, I will follow her to the very end."

Trixie turn and ready a spell.

"And Trixie will do just that!" She shouted and cast her spell.

Turns out Trixie need the same spell as Nightmare Moon that made monsters grow. Soon Trixie was 30 feet tall and try to stomp on the Rangers.

"So much for Trixie being on our side." Twilight said.

"Yeah she would be a great help." Rainbow agree.

The Rangers stood up and shouted, "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!"

The Zords came running to Canerlot and the Rangers jump in.

Twilight stood on her back hooves and play the tune to summon the Dragonzord. In the far away lake, the water boil as the Dragonzord rose out. It roar and walk to Canerlot ready for battle. Twilight jump in hers as well.

Trixie fire a magic blast, only for the Zords to spread out making the Beam miss them. Rainbow had her Tyrannozord ran up to Trixie and spin at the last second and hit her with the tail. Trixie was knock away and Rarity had the Mastodon move over to Trixie and blow ice on her freeze her. But Trixie broke out and knock the Mastodon into the Tyrannozord. Then the Pterodactyl flew down and hit Trixie knocking her back to the ground. Trixie got up only to be jump by the Saber-tooth Tiger. She kick it off and fire a beam at the Pterodactyl, knock it out of the sky. She was then ram by the Triceratops and was knock away from Canerlot. She stood up again and saw the Dragonzord walk up to her and grab her. It threw Trixie even farer away from Canerlot.

"That it!", Trixie shouted and a giant glow appear on her horn, "You Rangers have fought your last battle!"

Trixie fire a giant energy ball that the Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber-tooth Tiger, and Dragonzord dodge but the Pterodactyl and Tyrannozord was hit. They feel over and Twilight call them over the comm.

"Rainbow! Pinkie! Are you ok?" She ask.

"Yeah, but I can't move the Tyrannozord. The blast Trixie send had badly damage it." Rainbow said.

"Same with the Pterodactyl." Pinkie call in as well.

"Oh no! Without Rainbow and Pinkie, we can form the Megazord." Fluttershy said.

"That ain't good." AppleJack agree.

"This is the worst thing that could happen." Rarity said.

Only Twilight was calm. She was thinking of a way to stop Trixie.

"Wait a second...", Twilight said to herself, thinking back to when she combined the Dragonzord with the Megazord, "If that combination worked, who's to say that this next one won't?"

"I think I have an idea for defeating Trixie," Twilight replied. "I'm going to try to form a new Megazord."

"A new Megazord?" Fluttershy replied. "Would it be dangerous?"

"Probably not, but you might want to hold onto something while it." Twilight said and ready herself, "Dragon Battlezord formation, go!"

After Twilight said that, the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Sabre-Tooth Tiger zords were lifted into the air alongside the Dragonzord. The Triceratops and Sabre-Tooth zords tucked in their legs and formed legs on the Dragonzord similar to what usually happened when they combined with the Tyrannozord. The Mastodon did a similar action, its head and body separating and forming the chestplate and arms for the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord's tail extended and detached, flying into the hand formed by the Mastodon and becoming a spear-like weapon.

"Dragon Battlezord, ready!" the Rangers shouted in unison.

"Wow," Twilight said to herself. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"Hey, Twilight?", AppleJack ask, "Is there anything different that we're supposed to do with the Dragon Battlezord as opposed to the normal Megazord?"

"No," Twilight replied. "The only differences are that Rainbow and Pinkie aren't here and I'm the leader of this combination. Also, slightly different weapon."

"Well that doesn't sound too hard," Rarity said. "But the only question is: how much more easily can we take Trixie down?"

"Actually, the Dragon Battlezord has a similar level of power as the Megazord, so just as easily as normal. Now let's go!" Twilight explain and the Dragon Battlezord charge at Trixie.

Trixie try to fire a magic blast but the Dragon Battlezord roll the side. It ran up and punch Trixie.

"Take that, you ruffian!" Rarity shouted.

"Good hit, Rarity," Twilight commented. "AppleJack, Fluttershy, this next shot belongs to."

"I already know what you mean, Twi.", AppleJack said, "Get ready, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy gave a quick nod, acknowledging that she knew what AppleJack meant. The two sent their zords into full throttle, running at the downed Trixie at maximum speed. Just before they got to Trixie, Fluttershy used the Sabre-Tooth Tiger zord to leap into the air, allowing Applejack to use the Triceratops zord to give Trixie one solid kick, knocking her back further.

"Good hit you two," Twilight said. "Now it's time to finish Trixie and see if we can help her."

"Now here's something Lighting Dust never would have been able to do. LIGHTNING SPEAR, CHARGE!" As Twilight said this, the Battlezord raised its spear to the sky and was struck by a bolt of lightning, charging the spear and the entire zord with energy.

The Dragon Battlezord to lower its spear, still crackling with electricity, and point it directly towards Trixie.

"FINAL STRIKE!" The Rangers shouted, unleashing a massive amount of magic directly into the Battlezord. Upon doing so, the Battlezord charged directly at Trixie and, in one quick slash, Trixie was defeated. But unlike Fighter, she was just feel to the ground unable to move.

The Dragon Battlezord walk up to Trixie but the watch as Trixie disappear. The Rangers sign and the Dragon Battlezord walk over to the falling two zords. It pick them and disappear.

* * *

Back on the Moon, Trixie sat down as Zecora took care of her wounds. Nightmare Moon was standing in front of her. Trixie was waiting to be yell at. Wait to hear how she fail her plan, but Nightmare Moon said noting.

Once Zecora was done, then she spoke.

"Trixie, you might have lost but you did better than the others." Nightmare Moon said.

Trixie look up in surprise.

"You are the only one here that was able to take out two of the Rangers zords. So your plan wasn't a complete fail." She added.

"Thank you, My queen." Trixie said.

"However, I would like you to sit out for a while. The Rangers are strong once more and you were nearly kill." Nightmare Moon said.

Trixie bow her head as in the way she was bowing to Nightmare Moon. After she walk away Trixie thought to what Twilight said to her. A chance to learn stronger magic? That was something that was going to be on her mind for a long time.

* * *

Later, all the Rangers were gathered back in Canterlot. Twilight just got back after talking to her parents and was looking over the two damage zords.

"How long is it going to take to fix the Tyrannozord?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight.

"And the Pterodactyl?" Pinkie added.

"Without interruption, just a couple of hours at best," Twilight replied. "They'll be back up and running with plenty of time before Nightmare Moon's next attack."

"Your magic is certainly improving, my student," Celestia said. "And not only that, but you discovered the full might of true friendship, This is an important power to master, indeed."

"Yes it is," Twilight replied. "And using that power, the six of us will defeat Nightmare Moon and save Equestria together."

"You're right, Twi," Rainbow Dash said. "If there was anything important to learn today, it's that we aren't only a team, but we're friends, and while a team my be powerful, friends are unbeatable."

The six Rangers hugged while Spike sat on the other side of the room, looking over with a sad look on his face. "Why aren't I ever included in group hugs?" he asked himself.

"That's because you never ask," Fluttershy said, flying over and hugging Spike. She was followed by the other five, who did the same thing. For the first time, all seven of them felt a sense of true friendship within each other's embrace.

* * *

That this chapter. Twilight gotten use to being a Green Ranger and know how imported it is to have friends, Plus Trixie was giving the chance to learn even stronger magic. Trixie will try to find away. And you can guess who the three fillies are that saw them teleport. Next Chapter I think I'll have Twilight move to Ponyville and maybe bring Snip and Snails back in for a little more of Bulk and Skull, I love those two goof balls. Always made me laugh when I watch Powers Rangers. Please review.


	10. Twilight moves in

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** The Chapter were Twilight move to Ponyville. Because I'm really into this story I sometime forget to check my spelling and when I proofread the chapter, some of the words I use change. After this chapter I have thought of a few more chapters. I have decide to make the Pony Rangers met the Power Rangers. I plan on making this 15 to 20 chapters long for season one. I even put up a new poll. If you're not a fan of ether show, then I thank you for reading this. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Twilight was in the Canerlot library looking for something about the Thunder Coin she had. She didn't find anything before but she wasn't going to let that stop her. There was something about the Thunder Coin she just couldn't figure out. She ask Celestia about it and she didn't know much about the coin ether. Twilight just place the book back when her coin went off. She look around to make sure she was alone and answer it.

"This is Twilight." She whisper.

"Twilight come to the throne room. I need to tell you something." Celestia's voice come though.

"You know it kind of weird talking into a coin." Twilight whisper before putting the Thunder Coin away.

Twilight teleported to the Throne room and saw Spike carrying some suitcases. Twilight turn to Celestia with confusion on her face.

"Are you going somewhere, Princess?" She ask.

"No Twilight, you are." Celestia told her.

"ME? But where am I going?" Twilight ask in surprise.

"I have decide it best for you to live in Ponyville where you can help your friends more easily." Celestia explain.

"And I'm coming too!" Spike said smiling.

"Me...live...in...Ponyville?" Twilight try to form words but she was so shock that she could barely get them out.

"Yes Twilight, I have arrange for you to live in a library in Ponyville. I also already told your friends that you are coming and Pinkie will have a surprise for you when you get there." Celestia said.

"Princess...I don't know what to say." Twilight was lost with words.

Celestia smile and the guards in. They started carrying the cases out with Spike right behind them.

"Twilight there another reason why I what you to go to Ponyville.", Celestia spoke once the guards were gone, "Nightmare Moon will try everything to destroy the Elements but the Thunder Coin has proved that it can help the Elements even in the most dangerous times."

"I see, Trixie already attack Canerlot once, we don't need Canerlot to get in a crossfire." Twilight said seeing Celestia point.

"Very good my student, now I wish you a safe trip and may the Thunder Coin guild you." Celestia said bowing to her.

Twilight bow back and left the Throne Room. Before heading to Ponyville, Twilight ask to stop at her parents house to let them know where she was going. After that she was off.

* * *

On the Moon, Nightmare Moon needed a way to get the Thunder Coin back. Lighting Dust had disappear from Equestria and no pony know where she was, not that she care, she could always find another pony to be her evil Green Ranger. Zecora was at work making a new Monster that will over power the Rangers and take back the Thunder Coin. She just finish it and place it in her monster-making machine. Trixie was still warp in bandages from her last fight. Her mind was still on what Twilight told her.

"Zecora! Is it ready yet?" Nightmare Moon ask.

"Making a Monster that steal power is no easy pie, but it will soon be alive." Zecora said as the monster pop out.

It was Unicorn that was black and a fire mane and tail. It had armor covering it completely so his face could not be seen and it was hard to tell if Zecora gave him a Cutie Mark or not.

"AH, alive once more!" It said.

"Welcome back War Lord I have a job for you." Nightmare Moon said walking up to him.

"Yes my queen whatever you say." War Lord bow.

"There a Unicorn that stole the Thunder Coin and I need you to get it back." She said.

"Of course, Tell me who it is and I'll get the coin back." War Lord said.

"Her name is Twilight Sparkle. She is the Green Ranger, but don't be fool what you see, She somehow has control over the Thunder Coin. She could easily destroy you just like your rival." Nightmare Moon said.

"Twilight Sparkle? That name rings a bell." War Lord said.

"One more thing War Lord.", Nightmare Moon spoke, "She not alone. There are five more mares that are Rangers as well. All Six of them are strong so don't underestimated them."

"Of course my queen, I'll have the Thunder Coin back for you." War Lord said.

"Good, I just heard that Twilight Sparkle is on her way to were the other Rangers live. Stop her before she get close." Nightmare Moon said.

"Yes my queen." War Lord said and disappear.

Unknowing to all of them, A unicorn dress in the same type of armor as War Lord was listening.

"So you have return War Lord." It said, "I will not let you have the Thunder Coin." and disappear as well.

* * *

Twilight was on the Train with Spike heading for Ponyville. She couldn't believe that she was moving to Ponyville. She was happy to be near her friends but at the same time she was worry that Nightmare Moon might try to attack Canerlot while she was gone.

"Hey Twilight don't worry about Canerlot.", Spike said, he knew what Twilight was thinking about, "Celestia got it cover. There no way Nightmare Moon would attack Canerlot without getting rid of Rangers first."

"I know Spike, but it not just Canerlot I'm worry about, It my parents. Trixie took them and thought she was better at magic because I didn't save them." Twilight said.

"Hey, She told you that you can bring your friends. You still save them Twilight." Spike said.

"Thanks Spike, I'm glad you're coming with me." Twilight said rubbing his head.

"I'm glad to go too. I mean it will be boring without you." Spike said before the Train come to a sudden halt.

All the passengers were thrown from their seats and Twilight stood up.

"What going on?" She ask.

As it answer her question, a Putty Pony broke though a window and was joined with others.

"Putties! Everypony get to safely." Twilight call out.

Soon all the Ponies ran to the back of the cart as Twilight jump in front of Putties. Twilight block one Putty attack and punch it down. She kick another away and was grab by one. Spike quickly threw some flames to make it let go as Twilight buck it.

"Thanks Spike, go help the other ponies get somewhere safer then here." Twilight thanks the Dragon and told him what needed to be done.

Spike nods and ran off to help the other ponies.

Twilight punch one Putty to the ground and block another. She was hit from the side and then punch back. Twilight recover and fire a magic blast that knock four Putties down. She rush up and jump kick another Putty before throwing a roundhouse kick to another Putty. Two Putties grab her and threw her out of the Train. Luckily, there was no ponies outside the train. Twilight stood back up as some of the Putties jump out of the train as well. Twilight jump kick one putty back into the train with it flank being stuck. Twilight block another Putty attack and knock it down. Another Putty try to jump kick Twilight but she counter by getting under the Putty and threw an uppercut that knock the Putty to the ground. After that the Putties disappear.

Twilight sign, she did it. She beat the Putties on her own without help once more. Still she was still having trouble with them. She was about to walk back on the train when explosions knock her down.

"Well, I must say, you fought well for a Unicorn." Said a voice.

Twilight look up and saw War Lord in a tree. Twilight stood up and ready herself.

"Well, the Putties might have fail, but the way you fought really had interest me.", He said and jump down, "Now hand over the Thunder Coin and I'll let you live."

Twilight was surprise. He was after the Thunder Coin? No doubt Nightmare Moon wanted it back.

"You want it? Then come and take it." Twilight said and summon the Thunder Coin.

"IT MORPHIN' TIME!" She shouted.

"THUNDER!"

Twilight morph into the Green Ranger and drew her Thunder Dragger and charge. War Lord drew his own dragger and charge as well.

They slash their draggers across each others and spin around to fight. Twilight threw a high kick that War Lord duck under. He then try a low sweep that Twilight jump over. She then slash her dragger at War Lord that he block with his own. War Lord try to slash Twilight but she jump back before jumping up and threw a kick that knock him back.

"Impressive. You are clearly a good fighter.", War Lord said, "But you have to be better than that to stop me."

War Lord charge once more and swing his dragger, Twilight block it and try to punch him. But he kick her away and slash down on Twilight knocking her to the ground. Twilight got up and held put her Thunder Dragger. War Lord put his hoof to his face and threw his hoof forward and fire energy beams at Twilight knocking her down. She was in trouble and need help. She rise her hoof to contact Celestia but was grab by War Lord.

"You are strong, but not as strong as I am. I'll be taking the Thunder Coin back to my Queen now." He said and a glow appear on the coin.

Twilight could feel her power leaving her and try to fight back. Before the coin could come off, War Lord was sudden hit. He was thrown off of Twilight and she stood up in surprise.

"Who did that?!" War Lord shouted.

"Long time no see, War Lord." Said a new voice.

Twilight and War Lord look up to another armor pony standing in a tree. This one was white, with a white and purple mane and tail. It cutie mark was also cover.

"Light Spark! My old rival, so you are still around too." War Lord said.

"No, I long since pass, I came from the past to making sure you stay gone. And the Thunder Coin will never fall into your hooves." Light Spark said rise her sword.

"Heh, It been a long time since we fought, how about we fight for old-time sakes?" War Lord ask.

"That something I was hoping you say." Light Spark said and jump down.

Twilight watch as the two armor ponies charge and clash their swords together. Light Spark block a strike from War Lord and kick him away. They clash swords again and War Lord try to low sweep her but Light Spark jump over. She kick him away and brought her sword down slashing him. War Lord roll on the ground and jump back up. He charge and slash his sword again. Light Spark block it and their swords clash for the third time. The two were evenly match. Twilight just stood there ready to help if it was needed.

"Agh! You are just as strong as the day we first met." War Lord said.

"And you are just as weak. It time I finish you for good." Light Spark said and ready her sword.

"Heh, I have charge since our last fight Light Spark, Here something that I learn after all theses years!" War Lord said and held up his sword.

Thunder crack as it power up the sword. War Lord turn his sword to the side and strike. The lighting shoot out and knock Light Spark to the ground.

"How do you like that? It my new move, the Thunder Finisher. Not even your armor can stand up to it." War Lord said.

He walk up and rise his sword.

"You told me that you pass long ago and now to make sure of it!" War Lord said and ready to strike down on Light Spark.

Before he could bring the Sword down, he was kick away by Twilight.

"Forget about me?" Twilight ask as she ready to fight some more.

"Heh, guess I did for get about you Green Ranger.", War Lords said before turning to Light Spark, "You were luckily today, Light Spark. Next time, we fight to the end."

After that he disappear. Twilight turn to Light Spark and ask, "Are you ok?"

"You should have stay out of the fight." Light Spark told her.

"No way, he attack me and he was about to finish you, I just save your live." Twilight said.

Light Spark stood up and look at Twilight.

"You carry the Thunder Coin. He will be back and I must stop him." She said.

"He may come after me, but next time I would be alone." Twilight said.

"Having others will slow you down. You're more better off alone." Light Spark said.

"That were you are wrong.", Twilight said, "I have friends that will back me up. It better to have back-up."

Light Spark look at Twilight then walk away.

"My Name is Light Spark, a warrior from the past that sever under Princess Celestia long ago." She said.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle also know as Element Ranger Green. I'm a student under Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"Hm, our names almost sound alike." Light Spark whisper before turning back to her.

"I welcome the help, but this fight is between me and War Lord." She said.

"War Lord is working for Nightmare Moon, our villain. We may have to team up once he show up again." Twilight said walk next to her.

"I fight alone, but for now you should make sure the others are ok." Light Spark said and jump away.

Twilight watch she did and de-morph. Looks like she got something to tell her friends once she gets to Ponyville.

* * *

Back on the Moon, Nightmare Moon was not happy that War Lord did not get the Thunder Coin back.

"Care to explain why you fail to get the Thunder Coin?" Nightmare Moon ask him.

"I was about to when Light Spark show up and stop me." War Lord said as he bow.

"Light Spark?" Trixie ask.

"Yes, the very same Light Spark that defeated me long ago, I was about to finish her off when the Green Ranger attack me. With two of them working together, I knew I had no chance, so I decide to return and come up with plan." He said.

"Very well, by now Twilight will tell the other about you. You must be prepare for your next attack." Nightmare Moon said and walk away.

"War Lord, what can you tell me about Light Spark?" Trixie ask.

"Well, there not much to tell but I will tell you what I do know." He said and told her all he knew.

* * *

The train made to Ponyville after the Putty trouble. Twilight and Spike had exit the Train and spotted the other Rangers.

"Twilight! You're here!" Pinkie shouted.

"What took ya sugarcube?" AppleJack ask.

"Nightmare Moon attack the train." Twilight said.

"Was anypony hurt?" Rainbow ask.

"No I had Spike get them safely as I took care of the Putty Ponies." Twilight said.

"Why did Nightmare Moon attack the train?" Fluttershy ask as they walk away from the Train Station.

"She was after my Thunder Coin." Twilight whisper.

"What? But Twilight there no way Putties couldn't even get the coin." Rarity said.

"The Putties were just away to test me because of Nightmare Moon's new Monster." Twilight said and told them what happen.

As Twilight did, they near the Ponyville Library. Once there, they drop about Nightmare Moon new monster and act like normal ponies that just welcome a new friend. They enter and Twilight was shock as all of Ponyville was there to welcome her and, unknowing, the Green Ranger.

* * *

During the Party, Light Spark follow Twilight to Ponyville. She saw how she got well with the other ponies. She being to think, would she be better with friends? She shook her head. She had a mission, destroy War Lord and make sure the Thunder Coin is safe. Can this Twilight Sparkle really trust with it? She couldn't think anymore about it when she spotted Putties head for the Library.

Twilight and the others enjoy the party and they got a chance to talk about the attack on the train. Then somepony scream and they jump up to see Putties crashing the party.

"Big Mistake!" Pinkie said angry and charge at the Putties.

Once Pinkie throws a party, you better not ruin it and the Putties fond that first hand.

Pinkie kick the first Putty and punch the next one. She was able to knock the Putties outside and the other join her to stop them.

Rainbow started by flying into a flew Putties knocking them down. Rarity kick one Putty down and punch one that charge at her. AppleJack took out rope and lasso a few Putties and threw them into some that were close by. She then buck some behind her. Fluttershy duck under a Putty jump kick and kick out knock a few Putties down. Twilight fire a magic blast knock three Putties down before blocking and countering.

The Six mares took the Putties down in no time and all of the Ponies watch them were shock. The Six turn and saw their faces.

"What? The Putties had been attacking Ponyville a few time. We took time to train to fight them off." Rainbow told them.

"I met them at Canerlot and they train me to fight them." Twilight added.

"Heh, You all are strong. Think you can handle me?" Said a voice Twilight knew.

"War Lord." She said.

"Well, well, you remember me." War Lord drop from the tree that they standing under.

War Lord had change since Twilight last him. His armor was a lot bulker but that didn't mean he was slow. He had his sword out. That all it took for the Ponies of Ponyville to run from Twilight's new house. But that just what they need. The Mares drew their elements and coin.

"IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Rainbow shouted.

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

"THUNDER!"

The Rangers stood ready and drew their weapons. They charge at War Lord who wait for their attack. Rainbow strike with her sword that War Lord push away and slash her. Fluttershy went up next and try to strike with her draggers. War Lord knock them both away and slash her as well. Rarity swing her Ax and got the Sword stuck in it. AppleJack ran up and try to hit him with her Lance. But War Lord threw his weapon up pushing both of them away and slash them both. Pinkie ran up shooting arrows that War Lord defect with his sword. He duck under Pinkie bow and slash upwards, knocking her away. Twilight ran up and clash her dragger on his sword and push it away. She slash a few time but his new Armor reduced the damage that it didn't do anything. He slash Twilight away.

She roll as the other ran up to her. They ready themselves again.

"Dang!", Rainbow said, "He got to tougher then you last fought him."

Twilight stood up and said, "Yeah, Nightmare Moon must give him stronger armor."

"Then why don't you let me handle him." Said another voice Twilight knew as well.

"Light Spark?" She ask.

Soon Light Spark jump down from the air and drew her sword. War Lord smile.

"Well, well, Light Spark. You follow me here." He said.

"No, I follow the Green Ranger to make sure the Thunder Coin was in good hooves." She said.

"Another one after Twilight power?" Rainbow ask.

"No, she trying to stop War Lord from getting it." Twilight said.

"Don't think you can stop me this time Light Spark. You have a lot to learn." War Lord said.

They two armor Ponies charge and the fight they had before happen again, only this time War Lord had stronger armor. Light Spark push his sword away and slash him a few times, but watch as the attack did noting to him.

"What?" She said in surprise.

"Heh, that won't work this time." He said and slash downwards knocking her back.

Twilight knew Light Spark needs help. She ran up and jump in the air. She brought her dragger down as hard as she can and was able to knock him back. Light Spark stood up and look at Twilight.

"I told you this is my fight." She said.

"No it not.", Twilight told her, "It _our _fight too."

The rest of the Rangers walk up to them and ready themselves.

"Heh, nice hit there, Green Ranger, you mangle to scratch my new armor." War Lord said.

"There a reason why I have friends and you just saw what I did." Twilight told Light Spark.

"What do you mean?" She ask.

"What Twilight means, that when you have friends, they got your back." Rainbow said.

"Yeah! If they got your back then they know you get theirs." Pinkie pipe up.

"Twi just stop War Lord for destroy you twice now. She got your back even before you came here." AppleJack said.

"And So do the rest of us." Rarity added.

"We are friends and you are one too." Fluttershy said.

Light Spark look away. Maybe they were right. With friends she could be better. They got your back as long as she has their. She going to try that once she gets back to her time.

"Alright Rangers, let put them together!" Rainbow said.

"Element Ax!" Rarity shouted flipping it around and move the handle to the base before throwing it in the air.

"Element Bow!" Pinkie shouted flipping her bow around before throwing it in the air and it combine with the Element Ax.

"Element Lance!" AppleJack shouted and spit the lance in half before throwing them to combine at the end of the bow.

"Element Draggers" Fluttershy shouted and flip her before throwing them. They went right next to the lances half's.

"Element Sword!" Rainbow shouted and jump up and grab the Element Ax before placing the Element Sword on top.

Rainbow land on the ground and aim at War Lord. The others place their hooves on Rainbow's shoulders.

"ELEMENT CANNON! READY!" They shouted.

"Heh, give me your best shot!" War Lord said.

"FIRE!" The Rangers shouted.

War Lord thought the blast was weak and his new armor will block it. But he didn't know that it was power by the Elements and the Rangers friendship. His armor crack and it along with himself was destroyed.

"That why no one can beat us. A team we are strong, but as Friends we're unbeatable." Twilight told Light Spark.

Light Spark was surprise. They were strong. Their friendship helps them win the fight. Then a blast hit the remains of War Lord. He was revile and grew to 30 feet tall.

"Looks like we aren't done yet." Rainbow said and the Rangers rise their hooves in the air.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!"

Soon the Zords ran to Ponyville and the Rangers jump in.

"What are those?" Light Spark ask.

"The Rangers Zords and friends." Twilight answer.

"WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" The Rangers shouted again and soon the Element Megazord stood.

"AHAHA!", War Lord laugh, "You can't beat me like that."

The Megazord walk up and threw a punch. War Lord dodge it and kick the Megazord. It recover and ready for another attack. War Lord slash it a few times before the Megazord block it and hit him. War Lord roll on the ground and stood back up.

"WE NEED THE POWER SWORD NOW!" The Rangers shouted and the sword drop from the heavens.

The Megazord grab it and ready itself once more.

"I better give them a hoof." Twilight said and took out her Dragger.

"Wait, what can you do that can help?" Light Spark ask.

"By calling a friend." Twilight said and play the tune to summon the Dragonzord.

In the far away lake, the water boil as the Dragonzord rose out. It roar and walk to Ponyville, ready for battle.

Light Spark was surprise. That was Twilight friend? Maybe friends can come in different shapes and sizes. Twilight jump in her zord and it charge at War Lord who was in a sword lock with the Megazord. Twilight made the Dragonzord spin and the tail hit him away.

"DRAGON-MEGAZORD COMBINE!" The Rangers shouted.

Soon the Dragon-Megazord stood and ready itself to finish the fight. It took to the air ready to unleash one of it attacks.

"DRAGON-MEGAZORD, FINAL BLAST! ALL WEAPONS IN FIRING POSITION!" The Rangers shouted.

"HA! You can't hurt me! My Armor is far too strong!" War Lord said.

"POWER OF HARMONY," the Rangers shouted in unison, "FINAL BLAST!"

War Lord was hit with the powerful attack and it even destroy his armor. Without it he was just a black unicorn monster.

"WHAT?! NO!" He shouted.

The Dragon-Megazord then flew down to him ready to finish the fight once and for all.

"FINAL SLASH!" The Rangers shouted.

The Megazord pulled both of its blades back in preparation for the attack. Just before the Dragon-Megazord hit War Lord, the Rangers swung both blades in a scissors formation, hitting War Lord directly.

"AGH! NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FAIL!" War Lord shouted and fell to the ground and erupted in a glorious explosion.

The Rangers cheer once more as another monster was defeated.

"My Little Ponies, Victory is ours." Twilight said.

* * *

The Rangers finish the welcome party for Twilight and Light Spark even join. After it was over, Light Spark thought it was time to return to her time period. Before she did she turn back to the Rangers.

"Thanks Rangers, you have tart me a lesson about Friendship. Now I can make some friends on my own." She said.

"Glad to hear that. Thanks for you help Light Spark." Twilight said.

"It no problem.", Light Spark said and soon cast her spell, "Oh and my name is not Light Spark. It Twilight Sparkle, the first one to exist."

The Rangers eyes widen in shock as Light Spark disappear going back to her time line.

"Did she just say that her name was..." Pinkie ask.

"Lets, let it go girls. I don't even what to try to find out." Twilight said.

"If she was the first Twilight, then who can say some of her friends are the first us?" AppleJack had to ask.

"Forget AppleJack. My brain hurt just from thinking about it." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I see what ya mean." AppleJack said.

Twilight smile, she learn about friendship and she just help another pony learn it. This was going to be a great stay.

* * *

Here you go! Sorry about not putting in a Bulk and Skull gag, forgot about that completely. Next Chapter the Pony Rangers go to Angel Grove and met the Power Rangers. Don't worry I already have ideas for how it going to go. Also the Twilight that just left was from the first MLP that I never watch, I just change her name. Forgive some of my spelling, for some reason I can not spell a simple word. Why I don't know. Please review.


	11. Pony Rangers meet Power Rangers Part 1

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** It time for the Pony Rangers to meet the Power Rangers. This will be a five-part Chapters. The first one will be how the Pony Rangers get to Angel Grove and met the Powers Rangers. At first because they are the only ponies that can talk, they decide to hide until Twilight can get them home. After a while they see the Power Rangers and help out. Now the Powers Rangers I'm using is the Mighty Morphin' and it from season one after Tommy is free from Rita's spell and is the Green Ranger. I have humans forms for the Mane Six, but that will be show at the end of the chapter. As to tell which zords belongs to who, the Pony Rangers Zords will have Celestia's sun on them as the Power Rangers Zords will look the same as from the show. Enjoy the meeting of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers chapter.

* * *

Twilight was looking though a book she just got from Celestia, She couldn't believe it been five weeks since she move to Ponyville and strangely Nightmare Moon has been quiet. That was something that was on all the Rangers minds. Still she was really what to new magic. She look over the book until she come across a spell that interest her.

"A dimension spell?", She ask, "But is that for Alicorns only?"

Twilight went over it careful. Though it look for to be for Alicorns, it look like even a unicorn like herself can cast it. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Twilight answer.

The rest of the her friends enter and walk up to her.

"Hey Twilight! What going on?" Rainbow ask.

"Just going over this new spell book that the Princess send me." Twilight said.

"Really? What kind of Spells?" Rarity ask.

"There a whole lot of them and I just come across a dimension spell." Twilight said.

"A dimension spell?" AppleJack ask.

"Yeah, you see there are other dimensions out there. The Princess told me that there are dimensions that had us but not as Rangers and there dimensions that has other Rangers but not ponies and there even a dimension were we are different genders and many more I can't explain." Twilight said.

"So there are different dimensions that has different things? Gotta ya." Rainbow said in a simple matter.

Twilight roll her eyes and lift the book back up.

"It strange because it for Alicorns only but it looks as if a unicorn can cast it." Twilight said.

"Hm, that does sound odd." Rarity said.

"Oh, please you are only agreeing with her because you're a unicorn too." Rainbow said rolling her eyes.

"Unlike Twilight, I don't know many spells, so we been studying together to learn more magic." Rarity told her.

"Well, I want to try the spell out but, I'm afraid that Nightmare Moon will return and you five won't be able to stop her." Twilight said.

"Nightmare Moon hasn't been seen in five days, yes. but what if she went to another dimension too?" Pinkie ask.

"Oh! Then that means the ones that live there made not be able to stop her and her minions." Fluttershy said worry.

"So we all go with ya Twilight." AppleJack said.

Twilight look up in surprise.

"Don't try to talk us out of it. We are Rangers and you're friends. We are going with you." Rainbow said before she couldn't say anything.

Twilight smile and said, "Thanks girls."

Soon the six mares stood around each other and waited for Twilight to cast the spell.

"Remember girls, This is my first time using it, so I don't know what will happen or what dimension we will go to." Twilight remind them.

"As long as we are together, we don't mind were we go." Rainbow said.

Twilight smile and started to cast the spell. It started to become harder and Twilight soon saw many lines. She look thought them trying to find one that they can go and return. As soon as she look at one line it try to suck them in.

"TWI! WHAT GOING ON?!" AppleJack shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Twilight answer.

They could felt themselves get pull as they try to stand their ground. The Wind was so strong that they couldn't even try to morph to counter it. But the Elements and the Thunder Coin has different plans. They started to glow and soon each mare was cover in their respective colors. Before they could do anything else their colors spend all over the Library. When it fade the Rangers were gone, leaving only the book behind.

* * *

In a place call Angel Grove, the Power Rangers just defeated another one of Rita's monsters and for some reason she had strange new putties. They had questions but decide to save them for later. Jason and Tommy was busy training while Trini was watching Kimberly do her gymnastics while Zack was busy trying out some new dance moves. They all stop as Billy come in and walk up to them.

"Hey Billy! What up?" Zack ask.

"Well, I do have some news." Billy said as the others step up.

"Is it about those strange new Putties?" Jason ask.

"Well that the thing, I can't find anything about them. I try talking to Alpha and Zordon but they don't know ether." Billy told them.

"Hm, that weird. If Zordon doesn't know then why does Rita have them?" Jason ask.

"Maybe we should head to the Command Center and see if we can help at any." Billy said.

Just then, their watches went off. They look around before getting somewhere with fewer people. Then Jason answer his watch.

"We read you, Zordon." He said.

"Rangers Come to the Command Center, we have a problem." Zordon's voice said.

The Rangers look at each other before teleport to the Command Center.

* * *

Above Angel Grove, six color lights head straight for a park. They crash into the ground casing peoples to run. No one stay to see six colorful mares crawl out of the carter they made. Twilight was the first one out and rub her head. Her Thunder Coin lay on the ground with the other elements. She turn and saw her friends crawl out as well.

"Agh! What just happen?" Rainbow ask.

"I'm not sure. I was looking for a dimension that we can just go to and come back when something try to suck us in, but I think our Elements and my Thunder Coin stop whatever it was but looks like they pull us into another dimension." Twilight said.

"So if we are in another dimension, then where is it?" Rarity ask.

"Don't know, but we are not in Equestria that for sure." Twilight said and hand them their elements.

"Um, Twilight?", Fluttershy ask, "If we come here then how are we going to get back?"

"I don't know. That was my first time using the Spell." Twilight answer.

"Well, darling we better figure where we are." Rarity said.

"And keep a low profile, got that Pinkie." AppleJack said turning to the pink mare.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie said happily.

After that, the Six mares walk off staying out of sight.

* * *

At the Command Center, The Rangers teleported in and was greeting by their friend Alpha 5.

"AYI,AYI,AYI!" He said running around.

"What wrong Alpha?" Billy ask.

"It impossible for two of the same Power Coins to exist!" Alpha said still running around.

The Rangers look confuse, but Zordon appear and explain.

"Rangers! A few minutes ago, we pick up a familiar power that match yours." He said.

"A power that match ours? Is that even possible?" Billy ask.

"I do not know but we have fond it. It crash into Angel Grove park and is on the move. To where, we do not know. You need to go and find the source and make sure it is not Rita doing." Zordon said.

The Rangers nods and teleports to the park.

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon, Evil Sorceress Rita Repulsa was spying on earth as she too pick up the Power that match the Rangers.

"You don't think it can be more rangers do you?" Squatt ask his partner.

"I hope not, We don't need to deal with more Rangers." Baboo said.

"What do you think my queen?" Goldar ask.

"I'm not sure, take some Putties and go check it out, with any luck we might have that power to beat the Rangers." She said.

"Yes, my queen, I'll even take some of our allies putties incase we have a fight." Goldar said bowing.

"Well, Nightmare Moon what do you think?" Rita ask the dark Alicorn that arrive five days ago.

"There is one group I can thinking of that match to what you saw, but I'm hoping I'm wrong." Nightmare Moon said walking up to her.

* * *

At the Park, The Rangers appear and started to look all over. They fond the carter and Billy look over it.

"Man, whatever did this got to be maybe a little strong then we thought." He said.

"What could have cause this?" Trini ask.

"I don't know. We better keep looking for more clues." Billy said and the rest nods.

In another part of the park. The Six Mares stop to rest. They long learn that they were in a place call Angel Grove and there were Rangers here as well. Thanks to Twilight bring a paper over to them, they discover they were call the Power Rangers. They were shock but remember that Celestia told them about the Rangers in this dimension. They were more surprise to see that the paper cover the Putty Ponies. There was no doubt about it, Nightmare Moon was here. They move on hoping to stop Nightmare Moon and return to their home.

Back with the Power Rangers, they were still looking over the park. They regroup and started to talk about what was out there.

"Well, anything?" Jason ask.

"Non man, whoever or whatever they are, they must be good at covering their tracks." Zack said.

"Yeah we, like, look everywhere." Kimberly said

"There got to be something we are missing." Tommy thought out loud.

"Yes, like your defeat!" They heard and explosions appear around them.

The Rangers roll on the ground at saw Goldar with Putties and the new Putties. Unknowing that the explosions caught the ears of six mares close by.

"So Power Rangers, you must be after the power that we are looking for too?" Goldar ask.

"Guess, that clear up Rita not behind this." Zack said and they stood up.

"We won't let you or Rita have the whatever power that fell here, Goldar." Tommy shouted.

"IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Jason shouted as the pull out their Power Coins.

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

Soon the Morph Power Rangers were ready and taking down Putties.

The Six mares reach the fight as saw the Power Rangers.

"No way! They look like us only taller and no wings or horns!" Twilight gasp.

"And look! They are taking down Putty Ponies and what look to be Putties as well." Pinkie said.

They look and saw that the Rangers were taking down Putties like Pinkie said. Once all the Putties were gone, they saw a humanoid lion with red eyes walk up and draw a sword. That made Twilight think back to time she fought War Lord. They watch the Power Rangers try a fail to beat them. Twilight look at her friends who nodded back in return. Twilight ready her horn and aim at the creature.

The Rangers was able to take care of the Putties, but Goldar has once more taking them down. They lay on the ground having trouble getting up.

"Well, Rangers. Looks like this time you are done for good! Time to said good-bye." He said and rise his sword.

The Rangers brace for the hit, before a purple beam knock him away. They look up to see six mares jump in front of them ready to fight.

"What? Who are you?" Goldar ask as he stood up.

They watch as the purple one to the others and smile.

"In your words, we're talking ponies." She said.

Both the Rangers and Goldar was shock on what they just heard.

"Billy, is that even possible?" Jason ask his friend.

"I not sure, there never be anything about talking horses." Billy said.

"Ponies", The orange mare said, "We are call Ponies."

"I don't care what you call yourselves, if you help the Rangers then you are enemies of my queen." Goldar said.

"Your Queen?" The White mare ask, "We have to deal with one queen that trying to take over our home."

"Yeah! And she a real meanie!" The Pink mare agree.

"Now we have a question for you." The Yellow mare said.

Goldar look at them wondering why they ask that.

"What time is it?" The Purple mare ask the question.

The Mares smile and took out five gem necklaces and a coin. What was said next shock all of them.

"IT MORPHIN' TIME!" The Blue mare shouted.

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

"THUNDER!"

They all stood in great shock as six Rangers stood in front of them. Each mare morph into what looks to be them only fit for ponies.

"Rangers! Roll call!" The red armor mare said.

"Element Ranger, Black!" The Black armor mare said.

"Element Ranger, Pink!" The Pink armor mare said.

"Element Ranger, Blue!" The Blue Armor mare said.

"Element Ranger, Yellow!" The Yellow armor mare said.

"Element Ranger, Red!" The Red armor mare said.

"Element Ranger, Green!" The Green armor mare said.

"In the name of Harmony! We protect the weak and ensure the peace." The red armor mare said again.

"WE ARE ELEMENTS PONY RANGERS!" All six shouted.

"Alright, Rangers. Get your Elements Weapons out." The Red Pony Ranger said.

The Rangers watch as the five Pony Rangers drew weapons that look just like theirs. The Green Pony Ranger drew a dragger that look like Tommy's. They charge at Goldar who was shock to see the weapons.

The Red Pony Ranger slash Goldar with it Element Sword knocking him away. The Blue and Yellow Pony Rangers charge and hit him with their Element Lance and Draggers a few times knocking him back even more. The Pink Pony Ranger jump in the air firing some arrows before landing and using her Element bow like a bat knocking Goldar away. She then jump back as the Black Pony Ranger come from the air and swing her Element Ax knocking Goldar to the ground. The Green Pony Ranger ran up and threw a kick knocking his sword out of his hand before delivering a powerful strike that knock Goldar away.

Each Pony Ranger stood in a line, ready to finish this. The Power Rangers stood up and were shock to see that they were handling Goldar without a problem. Goldar stood up and look at them.

"What are you?" He ask.

"We are the Element Pony Rangers. Power by the Elements of Harmony." The Red Pony Ranger said.

"Mine's different. I'm power by the Thunder Coin that was once used for evil. Now I control it." The Green Pony Ranger said.

Tommy's eyes widen under his when he heard that. That Green Ranger power was use for evil? Could that mean they have the same problem?

Goldar stood there shock. Elements of Harmony? Thunder Coin? This was confusing him. Before the Pony Rangers could try to finish him, Rita act by making Goldar grow with her magic. The Pony and Power Rangers jump back. The Power Rangers act first.

"We Dinozord Power Now!" Jason shouted.

The Pony Rangers look to see that these Rangers zords look just like theirs. The Power Rangers jump in their zords and soon the Megazord stood. Rainbow turn to the rest of her friends.

"I know their zords look like ours, but we need to try and help." She said.

"But Rainbow, we don't even know if our zords will come here." Fluttershy said.

"She has a point darling, we are from another dimension." Rarity said.

"Actually, There is some about the Elements you all are wearing." Twilight said having the other turn to her.

"What that Sugarcube?" AppleJack ask.

"Princess Celestia told me as long as you going somewhere with the Elements, the zords will follow." Twilight said.

"If that the case we better call them, I only hope that we can tell which is ours." Rainbow said.

Tommy watch as five of the Pony Rangers step up and rise their hooves in the air.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" They shouted.

Tommy look in the sky to see five color lights beam down and what look to be his friends zords, only each of them had a sun on them.

"Whoa! That one way to tell." AppleJack said as their zords rush to help the Power Rangers.

"You girls better get going, I have to explain to that Green Ranger what going on." Twilight said before turning to Tommy.

The Pony Rangers jump in their Zords and ready for another fight.

"WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" They shouted again and the Element Megazord stood tall. Like the zords, it too on the sun on it.

The Element Megazord walk up and knock Goldar away from the Power Megazord. The Power Rangers look in total shock as second Megazord appear that look like theirs.

"Need a hoof?" Rainbow call over the comm.

"Um, Yeah thanks." Zack said a little unsure.

"Ok, let see how he can handle the Element Megazord and your Megazord." Rainbow said and both Megazord's charge.

While the fight was happening, Twilight walk up to Tommy and started to explain what happen.

"You are the Green Ranger for this world right?" She ask him.

"Yes and what do you mean by this world?" Tommy answer then ask back.

"We are from another dimension, we came here by mistake, But once we saw the Putty Ponies, we knew for fact that Nightmare Moon, our enemy, is here and we are going to find and take her back." Twilight said.

"Nightmare Moon? Strange name." Tommy said.

"Yeah, I kinda figure you might have trouble believe that." Twilight said.

"So your powers matches ours, why?" Tommy ask.

"Well, My friends are power my ancient artifacts that we call the Elements of Harmony. I'm power by the Thunder Coin, that was once used for an Evil Green Ranger." Twilight explain.

"You were an evil Ranger?" Tommy ask turning to her.

"No, The Thunder Coin had an owner before me and for some reason I can use the power as if I been using it my whole life." Twilight said.

"I see, I was once an Evil Ranger until my friends free me from Rita's spell." Tommy said.

"Who Rita?" Twilight ask.

"Tell you latter, I think it best to give our friends a hand." Tommy said seeing that Goldar had recover from his shock and started to attack both Megazord's.

"Right, I take we also have the same zords." Twilight said.

"Yeah, better call them." Tommy said taking out his Dragon Dragger.

Twilight took out her Thunder Dragger and both play the same tune. Tommy's Dragonzord rise out of the water as Twilight's appear from a green beam. The two Dragonzord's walk up and knock Goldar away. The Power Rangers were surprise to see two Dragonzord's fighting side-by-side.

"Well, Better finish this before it get worst." Twilight said and jump in her zord.

Twilight had her Dragonzord rise it claws and shouted "DRAGONZORD ROCKET-FINGERS, GO!"

Goldar was knock away even more as the two Dragonzord's and Megazord's stood ready to finish him.

"This can not be! I'm out power for now. I'll be back!" Goldar said and disappear.

"My Little Ponies, Victory is ours." Twilight said as the four Zords relax.

* * *

Back on the Ground Tommy watch the whole fight. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he could tell that they made new allies. Then his Comm beep.

"This is Tommy." He said.

"Tommy, You and the Rangers must come to the Command Center, We have something about the new Rangers you been seeing." Zordon's voice came in.

"Right, be right there." Tommy said after the Power Zords disappear and the Element Zords beam away.

The Power Rangers and Pony Rangers drop to the ground and Tommy ran up to them.

"Hey Guys, Zordon what us to get back to the Command Center. He got something about these Rangers." He said.

"Who Zordon?" Twilight ask.

Before he could answer, the Pony Rangers was sudden teleported away. The Power Rangers look confuse before teleporting as well.

They appear in the Command Center and saw the Pony Rangers there.

"Rangers! We don't not have to worry about them. They are friends and know lot up the new Putties we been seeing." Zordon said.

"And a lot about what enemy we are going to face together." Said a second voice.

The Rangers turn to see a White Alicorn walk up. The Pony Rangers look in shock as they saw her.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" They shouted and bow.

"Princess Celestia is a ruler from a dimension call Equestria. What you see before you are her Rangers that she made." Zordon said.

"Me and Zordon are good friends, it was him that help me make my own Rangers, zords, and have them contact to the Morphin' Grid." Celestia added.

"Now, these Rangers follow the same rules and since their enemy is here working with Rita, it fair that they know who you are." Zordon said.

The Rangers look at each other for a second and remove their helmets.

"Hi, I'm Jason the Red Power Ranger." Jason said.

"Hello, I'm Trini the Yellow Power Ranger." Trini said next.

"Hey, I'm Billy the Blue Power Ranger." Billy told them.

"Hi there, I'm Kimberly the Pink Power Ranger." Kimberly said.

"Hey there, I'm Zack the Black Power Ranger." Zack said.

"And I'm Tommy, the Green Power Ranger." Tommy said last.

The Pony Rangers turn to each other and nods. They too remove their helmets and told them who they were.

"Name's Rainbow Dash, the Red Element Ranger." Rainbow Dash said first.

"I'm Fluttershy, the Yellow Element Ranger." Fluttershy said shyly.

"I'm AppleJack , the Blue Element Ranger." AppleJack greeted.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, the Pink Element Ranger!" Pinkie cheer happily.

"The name Rarity darlings, the Black Element Ranger." Rarity said flipping her mane.

"And, I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Green Element Ranger and student of Princess Celestia." Twilight said last.

The Power Rangers then shook their hooves. Then Tommy turn to Twilight.

"You said that your Coin was use for evil earlier, were you once an evil Ranger?" Tommy ask remember what Twilight said earlier.

Twilight shook her head.

"No, The Thunder Coin was once used by a Pegasus and chose to be evil on her own free will." Twilight said.

"Why did you ask that?" Rainbow ask.

"Tommy here was once an evil Ranger until we free him from Rita spell." Jason explain.

"Who Rita?" AppleJack ask.

"An Evil Sorceress that bet on destroy earth and rule the galaxies. I have chosen five teenagers to become the Power Rangers. Tommy join after being free like Jason just said." Zordon explain.

"We need to get back to Angel Grove. Rita was stop this time but we need to be back before anyone notices we're gone." Zack said.

"We would ask if you six would like to come but..." Kimberly started to say but Celestia knew what she means.

"Don't worry, I have that cover. Head on back, the Pony Rangers will join you soon." She said get the Six mares to look at her.

The Power Rangers look confuse and then teleported back to their school.

* * *

Once there, The Rangers went on like normal. They was wondering what Celestia had in mind but decide to wait. It didn't take long before Bulk and Skull enter the room.

"Well, well if it isn't Angel Grove Losers." Bulk said.

"Yeah! Losers." Skull repeat.

"What do you want now Bulk?" Kimberly ask.

"Well, Going out with you is one thing." Bulk said trying to act nice.

"Dream on Bulk." Kimberly said.

Bulk smile fade and turn to Skull who just shrug. Bulk turn back and grab Kimberly arm.

"Bulk let go!" Kimberly said trying to pull away.

But he didn't. Then a rope appear around him and they heard, "Didn't ya hear the lady? She said let go."

Bulk was pull away and land on the floor. The Rangers look up to see six girls behind him.

The Girl holding the rope had a cowboy hat on, dress in cowboy heel boots that had three apples on them, a blue jeans shirk, a belt with an apple on it, a white and green shirt. She had blonde hair that was tie at the end.

Another girl was dress in purple heel boots, a purple shirk with three diamonds on it, a light blue t-shirt, her hair was purple ask well and any guy could fall for her.

Next to her was another girl who had light green and white heel boots on, her shirk was also light green with three pink butterflies on it, a white sleeveless shirt and hind on of her eyes behind her pink hair.

One of the Girls was jumping jump on down wearing light blue heel boots, a pink shirk with three balloons with two that was blue and the middle yellow, she had a white shirt with a heart on it cover with a light blue short sleeve jacket on, Her hair was a darker pink and was puff out.

The Girl next to her had one of the strangest hair color of all, Her hair look to be that she got her head in a rainbow because that what it was, She wore blue heel boots, a pink and white shirk with black shorts underneath, Her shirt was white with a cloud on it and a three color thunderbolt with a darker blur short sleeve jacket on.

The Last girl was wearing black and purple heel boots, a purple shirk with a six pointed star with five white smaller stars around it, a light blue shirt with a purple bow on it, and her hair was purple with a dark purple and rose streak.

Bulk and Skull look surprise at the six girls looks. The Cowgirl walk up to them and said, "Now, ah don't know what ya'll problem is but if you are going to mistreat a lady like that, then you will find out why I'm call Apple 'the Cowgirl' Jack."

Hearing the name AppleJack surprise the Rangers. Then another girl step up.

"I will say that was very rude of you, if fact if it was for school rules, I might would have to show you that I'm not just a girl with a pretty face. Isn't that right Darlings?" She said before turning to the others.

"You bet! Though, I wonder why they were grabbing her? It was not nice at all!" The Puffy pink hair girl said rubbing her chin.

The Rainbow hair color girl just roll her eyes and said, "They're probably just some bullies that like picking on others."

"Like how I was?" The Lighter pink hair girl said trying to hind behind the Rainbow hair girl.

"You better listen to AJ, she can be a bit troublesome went it come to others getting pick on." The Purple hair girl said.

Bulk try to get the rope off by saying, "Oh yeah?" How do you like this? Cowgirl?"

Bulk then try to pull AJ to him, But she stood still. Bulk try again and again, but AJ wouldn't move. Finally Bulk was pull so hard that she let out and Bulk fell backwards into trash can butt first. Everyone laugh at it, even Skull as he try to him out.

AJ turn to the Rangers and held out her hand.

"Howdy! Names AppleJack, but my friends call me AJ." She said.

"My name Rainbow." The rainbow hair girl said.

"I'm Fluttershy." The light pink hair girl was next.

"I'm Pinkie Pie! Maybe I can throw a party for meeting new friends!" The Pink hair girl cheer.

"Really darling? A party is nice but can we just get use to living here? After all we just move here. By the way, I'm Rarity." The Purple hair girl said.

"And I'm Twilight, like Rarity said we just move here." The other purple hair girl said.

"Welcome to Angel Grove. I'm Jason and these are my friends, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tommy." Jason said.

They smile, the two groups already knew who they were. That was Celestia plan. She turn the Six mares into six teenager humans. They Power Rangers gain new allies and it was a team-up that was going to last for a long time.

* * *

And done. I have to admit something, I think I fell apart on this chapter. I feel like I'm missing some stuff, not sure what yet. You can rewrite this chapter for me if you what. Just PM me if you like help me fix it and we'll talk on what could be change. What do you think right now? I will say I'm started to get more ideas for a third Season, but I don't want to spoiler anything. And think of the Mane Six human forms from Equestria Girls only with normal human skin color. Please review.


	12. Pony Rangers meet Power Rangers Part 2

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** Part two of my Pony Rangers meet Power Rangers. This one is where Tommy and Twilight get to know each other as friends. Plus, with new Monsters, thing are going to get harder. I went first season Power Rangers because I like that group of Rangers the best. Enjoy! P.S. the Fourth Season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is coming on this month on the 23rd at 10 AM.

* * *

Jason and Tommy was busy training Rainbow and Twilight to learn more fighting moves. Pinkie and Kimberly was trying out gymnastics, which surprisely Pinkie was doing well at. Trini and Fluttershy talk out what she and her friends did back at their home dimension. Billy was telling AppleJack all the things he knew about their home dimension so they could get use to it. Rarity was learning some dance move from Zack due to she never see Zack's Dancing style. The 12 teens were having a good time. However, the Mane Six, as the Power Rangers started to call them, was wondering when they were going to get home and make sure Nightmare Moon follows. Celestia had stay at the Command Center to work with Zordon to find away to get Nightmare Moon goes back as well as they do. Celestia even told her Rangers even though they were turn to humans, they will return to their Ponies forms when they morph.

Twilight just block one of Tommy kicks and try to trip him. Rainbow was blocking and countering Jason attacks with him doing the same. Many people were surprise to see the two new girls matching Jason and Tommy. Tommy just block Twilight attack when something happen to her. Her Thunder Coin started to act up on it own. Twilight winch for second and Tommy saw.

"Hey, Twilight are you ok?" He ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Twilight said shaking it off.

Tommy nods and starts again.

* * *

On the Moon, Rita turn to Nightmare Moon.

"Something just happen to your Green Ranger. She sudden look like she was in pain." She said.

"Hm, The Thunder Coin does run on a different type of power. It properly needs some more of it." Nightmare Moon said thinking about it.

"Finster! Zecora! Make monster that will take the Green Pony Ranger powers and use it as it own!" Rita shouted.

"What about our Green Power Ranger? Ain't we going to take his powers too?" Squatt ask.

"It best we take the Element Green Ranger power first. Without her, the others Pony Rangers will be weakened and once that happens we can steal the Green Power Ranger powers next." Rita said.

"Yes, the Thunder Coin was mine to begin with, until Twilight Sparkle stole it." Nightmare Moon agree with the plan.

"Well, do she started out as your Evil Green Ranger?" Baboo ask.

"No, I had a different pony for my Evil Green Ranger and she gone missing. But once the Coin is mine again, I will find a new Evil Green Ranger to replace the one I lost." Nightmare Moon explain.

"Hm, A monster that can take the power of the Green Ranger from your dimension. Me and Zecora will work on one right away." Finster said with Zecora nodding.

Nightmare Moon smile, soon the Thunder Coin will be hers again.

* * *

Meanwhile Tommy and Twilight were taking a walk though the park that the Pony Rangers crash into. The Crash site was still going under search on what case it. Twilight mind was on the Thunder Coin, ever since it at up when training with Tommy, it was acting up for some reason and she was started to feel a bit weak.

"Hey Twilight! You with me?" Tommy ask her.

"Huh? OH, yes! Sorry Tommy, it my Thunder Coin. It been acting up for some reason and I don't know why." Twilight said.

"Do you have anything about the Coin in your home dimension?" Tommy ask.

"No, I look in every book I come across. There noting about the Thunder Coin, only that it can help the Elements if the wearer choose to." Twilight said.

Tommy nods in understanding. He had no idea how Rita got his Power Coin as well. They walk on until Putties show up.

"Putties!" Twilight shouted.

Tommy and Twilight stood ready. The Putties charge and Tommy and Twilight started to fight back. Tommy kick down one Putty and punch a second one. Twilight flip over one Putty then punch one Putty down. She try and was hit by another Putty but block the second one and knock it down. Tommy kick one Putty and saw another Putty jump in the air. Tommy jump up as well and kick it. He turn to Twilight who was sudden having trouble with the Putties. He ran over and kick one down. Then Tommy and Twilight work together to take down the Putties. They disappear and Tommy look at Twilight.

"Rita up to something." He said.

"I have no doubt Nightmare Moon is helping." Twilight agree.

"We better go tell the others." Tommy said and Twilight nods.

The Two ran off to warn the others.

* * *

"Hm, so she can use that body. It a shame that she still weak even with the Thunder Coin." Nightmare Moon said.

Then Finster and Zecora step up.

"It finish." Finster said.

"We give you the Brother of Fire Breath who fell like, Thunder Strike." Zecora added.

Thunder Strike look just Fire Breath only dark Red and two long horns, plus with a little of Zecora strange magic, he was able to steal Twilight's Ranger Powers.

"Good! The two Green Rangers are already heading back to warn their friends. Get to them before they do." Rita told the Monster.

"Yes, I'll take that Pony Ranger power and use it against her. They will pay for defeating by brother!" Thunder Strike said and disappear.

* * *

Tommy and Twilight was still trying to get to a safe spot to teleport back to the others. Tommy had to do the teleport due to Twilight doesn't have her horn while in human. Then explosions knock them down. They stood up to see Thunder Strike.

"Well, well, What do you know?", He said, "Two green Rangers going on a run."

Tommy and Twilight look at it other and nods.

"IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Tommy shouted.

"DRAGONZORD!"

"THUNDER!"

The two Green Rangers stood ready for battle. Twilight had turn back to her Unicorn form when she morph. They both charge at Thunder Strike. Twilight try to kick him, but he duck under. Tommy try next by throwing a punch that Thunder Strike block. Then he slash Tommy down then Twilight next. He pick up Twilight and smile.

"Your coin is strong, but without the right type magic you are weak and now I'll take if for myself." Thunder Strike said.

His claws started to crack with lighting and send it all over Twilight. Twilight could feel her energy being suck out of her and scream. Tommy got up and saw what was happen.

"Twilight! Hand on!" He said and rush to her aid.

Twilight was very close to de-morphing when Tommy kick Thunder Strike off her. He knee down to check on her.

"You ok Twilight?" He ask.

"Just feel a little weak." She answer.

"Looks like Rita is after your power." Tommy said.

"No, Nightmare Moon is. She had the coin before I did." Twilight said sitting up.

"Well, I may not got all your powers, but lets see what it can do!" Thunder Strike said stepping up to them.

He took a deep breath and shot out electric at them. Tommy and Twilight were flung back from the attack. Twilight could feel that was her powers they were just hit with. They are going to need help.

* * *

Back at the Command Center, Alpha was working on helping Celestia and Zordon when the alarms went off.

"AYI,AYI,AYI" He shouted.

"What wrong Alpha?" Celestia ask.

"There's trouble in Angel Grove Park." He said and turn on the Viewing Globe.

They could see Tommy and Twilight fighting off a Dragon and was having trouble with it. Mostly Twilight.

"Looks Like Nightmare Moon and Rita had made a monster together." Celestia said.

"We must contact the others at once, I sense there something wrong of your Green Ranger Celestia." Zordon said.

"Yes, Lets. I do sense something is wrong as well." Celestia agree.

* * *

The other Power Rangers and Pony Rangers sat at a table taking a drink.

"I got to say Rainbow, I never had anyone match up to me beside Tommy." Jason said.

"Yeah, Thanks for teaching me some new moves." Rainbow said.

"So where Tommy and Twilight go?" Rarity ask.

"I think they say they went on a walk together." Zack said.

Then their comm went off as well as the Elements. They look around and left their table. Once they were somewhere with no people, Jason answer.

"We read you Zordon." He said.

"Rangers, Tommy and Twilight are fighting one of Rita's and Nightmare Moon's Monsters at the park and are in the need for help." Zordon voice come though.

"And Something is wrong with Twilight. You better hurry to their aid." Celestia voice added.

Jason lower his arm and turn to the others.

"Alright, we better get over to Tommy and Twilight." He said.

"IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Rainbow said.

The Power Rangers went first.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

Then the Pony Rangers.

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

* * *

Tommy and Twilight were blast away by another one of Twilight ranger powers. Due to the loss of most her powers, she only had enough to stay in morph. Thunder Strike walk up to her and smile once more.

"Once your powers are drain, Nightmare Moon will have her Evil Ranger again." He said.

"She will not! I'm the true Green Pony Ranger and I'll never give up my power. It runs on Friendship!" Twilight said.

"That what you think! Now give me the rest!" Thunder Strike said.

Before he could grab her, he was blast away. The rest of the Power and Pony Rangers quickly appear to their side.

"Man, glad you guys get here. That Dragon did something to Twilight." Tommy said.

"He took my powers. I have enough to stay morph, but I feel so weak." Twilight told them.

"This is bad." Jason said.

"There got to be a way for Twilight to get her powers back." Rainbow said.

"HA! Good luck on trying! A long I'm still around, the Power stays with me." Thunder Strike said.

"Hey, Wait a minute.", Rarity said getting the others to look at her, "I may not know a lot of spells like Twilight but I know how we can get her power back."

"What are you talking about Rarity?" Zack ask.

"I reading about taking power spells before we headed over to Twilight's. I read if one power is taking, Just defeat the one that has to give it back to the owner." Rarity said.

"Really? Twilight can get her powers back if we win?" Pinkie ask surprise.

"That what I read, I don't know if that true or not." Rarity said.

"One way to find out." Rainbow said and the Rangers attack.

Thunder Strike had no problem striking them down because he still had Twilight's Ranger powers. Tommy join in but he wasn't strong enough to hurt him. Twilight stood, she got to help. Whatever power is had left she must use.

"I won't let some evil Dragon use my powers. Spike will never forgive me if I do." Twilight said and charge into the fight.

But she was so weak, that her attack didn't even faze him. He took Twilight down in one swipe.

"AHAHAHA! You can't beat me with your own powers." Thunder Strike laugh.

"It not my power that made me a ranger. It was my will to help others! The Thunder Coin may work for another pony back where I'm from. But it true power is still with me!" Twilight said and stood up.

"Element Ranger, Green!"

As soon as Twilight said that, she felt refresh. Her powers were still weak but she pay no mind. She drew her Thunder Dragger and charge once more She slash him a few times and this time Thunder Strike was hurt.

"What?! But I got your Powers!" He said.

"And I got another Power. The Power of Friendship. He all your Rangers!" Twilight said.

Thunder Strike turn to see the Power Rangers and Element Rangers ready with the Weapons.

"FIRE!" They shouted and blast him.

"NO! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" He shouted and blew up.

A green like mist rise and return to Twilight, her power were back.

On the moon, Nightmare Moon was angry that she lost her chance on getting the power back. Rita had a different plan.

"Magic Wand! Make my Monster Grow!" She shouted and threw it.

It land on the and revive Thunder Strike.

"HA! I'm not done yet!" He said.

The Power and Pony Rangers nods. Their rise their hands/hooves in the air.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!"

Twilight and Tommy took out their draggers and play the tune to summon their Dragonzord's.

The Power Rangers zord appear like they normally do as the Pony Rangers Zords appear in beams of light.

They each jump in their zords. The Power Rangers went straight to Megazord. While Twilight decide it was time to use the Dragonzord's battle mode.

"Rarity, AppleJack, Fluttershy! Let use the Dragon Battlezord!" She said.

"Right!" They agree.

"DRAGON BATTLEZROD FORMATION, GO!" They shouted.

Soon the Element Dragon Battlezord stood next to the Power Megazord with the Power Dragonzord and the Elements Tyrannozord and Pterodactyl right behind them.

"You think you can stop me?" Thunder Strike ask and charge.

Fluttershy had the Saber-tooth zord kick out, knocking him back. The Power Dragonzord ran up and swing it tail around, hitting him. The Tyrannozord ran up and did the same thing. The Pterodactyl flew in the air and fire two pink beams that knock him back to the ground. The Power Megazord then hit him with a punch before their Power Sword fell from the heavens. The Element Dragon Battlezord stood next to it with it spear ready.

"FINAL SLASH!" The Power Rangers shouted.

"LIGHTNING SPEAR, CHARGE!" The Pony Rangers added.

The two attack combine was too much for Thunder Strike to handle and he didn't even attack. He felt to the ground and erupted in a glorious explosion.

"My, Little Ponies, Victory is ours." Twilight said as the Zords relax.

Back on the moon, both Rita and Nightmare Moon complain about their heads hurting.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, The Power and Pony Rangers were sitting at their table again. Twilight was wondering what that monster meant that the Thunder Coin runs on a different power. In fact after that fight she felt a lot better then she did earlier.

"Hey Twi, You ok?" AppleJack ask.

"Yeah just thinking about my Thunder Coin again." Twilight said.

"Hey, it doesn't matter what anyone says. You control it now." Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy, I glad to have a fellow Green Ranger." Twilight smile.

Then Bulk and Skull walk in. The Walk up and stood behind Twilight.

"Well, well, if it Miss Bookworm." Bulk said.

"Yeah, Miss Bookworm." Skull repeated.

"Bug off you two." Twilight said not turning to them.

"Ha, good one. Here!" Bulk said before he and Skull slam down some papers.

Twilight look at them and knew just wha they wanted.

"You guys ain't going to pass with some one else doing your homework." She said.

"Beside geek boy over there.", Bulk said pointing over to Billy, "You're the only smart girl we know."

Twilight grab their papers and gave them back.

"Try all you want Bulk, I'm not doing it." She said.

"Well then, Skull. Let teach her a lesson." Bulk said and they try to grab her.

Twilight duck under and spin behind them. They both turn and try to grab her again. Twilight spin once more and then decide to do a little bit of a pony move. She got on all fours and kick her back legs out. Making Bulk and Skull land head first into trashcans. Twilight stood and sat back down as everyone laugh.

"Nice moves." Tommy said.

"Yeah, never seen you do that before." Jason agree.

"Back were me and friends are from, it normal for us." Twilight said smiling once more.

* * *

That this one. It took a little long then I thought beside I was supposed to have a friend over, but he never show or call me tell me he was ready, So I got this done. What Power and Pony Ranger should do next? I got a little in my mind to do Pinkie and Kimberly but I'm open for more ideas. Please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Pony Rangers meet Power Rangers Part 3

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** Part three of my Pony Rangers meet Power Rangers. This one is round Pinkie and Kimberly, though Nightmare Moon is still going after Twilight powers. Pinkie tells Kimberly a little about her real family and that makes a new monster for the Rangers to stop.

* * *

Pinkie sat at the table holding a picture. Her friends were busy doing the things they started to do. Kimberly walk over and saw the picture. She could make out four ponies, but they were not the Cakes that told her about.

"Who that?" Kimberly ask.

"Just my real Family." Pinkie answer in a sad tone.

"You miss them?" Kimberly ask again.

"Yeah, this might sound weird but we use to live on a rock farm." Pinkie said.

"A rock farm? Your family farm rocks?" Kimberly ask trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, That my mom and dad and my two sisters, Inkie Pie and Blinkie Pie." Pinkie smile.

"Inkie, Blinkie and Pinkie. You three sound like triplets." Kimberly said.

"Heh, I guess we do." Pinkie said.

"So where are they now?" Kimberly ask.

"I don't know, I ran away from home after getting my cutie mark." Pinkie answer sadly.

"What? why?" Kimberly ask in surprise.

"I was afraid that they didn't like parties. I threw one for them before I left. I was on my own until the Cakes fond me and took me in." Pinkie explain getting happy at the end.

"I'm sure they miss you Pinkie. Maybe after you and the others get back home you should go see them let them know how you're doing." Kimberly said.

"Maybe I will. Thanks Kim." Pinkie smile and hug her.

It was broken when Bulk and Skull enter the room.

"Well, well, if it isn't miss I'm-always-happy." Bulk said.

Pinkie roll her eyes. She was not even going to try to be friends with them.

"Not now Bulk, Pinkie having family troubles." Kimberly told them.

"Hey Bulk.", Skull said, "Family is something we better be careful about."

"I know that numbskull. I just what to ask her something." Bulk said before snatching the picture, but her saw a blank page.

Pinkie cover up a smile. Bulk just took the wrong picture, that one had a surprise she just though of.

"Blank? You missing a blank paper?" Bulk ask.

"That not a picture silly filly. It an envelope." Pinkie stated trying not to give away what she doing.

Bulk rise an eyebrow at what Pinkie said and then up the letter. He jump back as streamers and balloon pop out. You can turn a pony into a human but you can't replace the Pinkie pranks. Bulk fell back as Pinkie laugh.

"That why I'm call the party girl! I love throwing parties and funny Pranks!" She laugh.

"How did you fit those in there?" Kimberly ask.

"Trust me sugarcube, all you need to know is that it just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie." AppleJack said as she walk up to them with the others.

* * *

On the Moon, Nightmare Moon was watching Pinkie. She still had plan to take Twilight's Power and Pinkie old life gave her an idea.

"Rita, have you ever made a rock monster?" She ask.

"A rock monster?", Squatt ask, "Why would make that? It just a monster made out of rocks."

"Quiet you fool." Goldar said.

"A rock monster? Something tells me you have a plan." Rita said.

"Yes, Finster!, Zecora!" Nightmare Moon said then shouted.

"Yes, my queen?" Zecora ask.

"Make a rock monster that the rangers can't destroy." She said.

"We'll make the hardest monster we can make." Finster said and both them got to work.

"One question, How is a rock monster going to help?" Baboo ask.

"I know it the unlikeness monster to make but think about it. A rock Monster is very strong in both attack and defense. The rangers attacks won't do a thing whiling it beat them. When weak enough, we can get the two Green Rangers power at once." Nightmare Moon explain.

"I like it!" Rita said, "Nightmare Moon that is great plan!"

"Thanks you Rita. Now to keep the other rangers busy with my Putty Ponies and your Putties." Nightmare Moon said.

* * *

Pinkie was sitting at the Park. For some reason ever since she and her friends came here, this place felt like the way home. Pinkie took out the picture of her real family. She was thinking about what Kimberly told her. She should let them know had she doing. Once she get back home, maybe she write to them. She need time to think on what they are going to talk about. Then Pinkie fond herself surrounded by Putties.

Pinkie flip backwards and hop to her feet. She threw a roundhouse kick knocking one Putty down. A Putty Pony back her from behind and was grab by two Putties. Pinkie smile and yank her arms out before jumping in the air and kick out both her legs knocking them down. She turn and block another Putty attack. A Putty Pony rush at her but Pinkie threw the off her and flip over the Putty pony and kick it into the Putty she was just facing. She turn and kick another Putty down. She punch one away and they disappear.

Pinkie look around before relaxing.

"That was strange. There was too many for me and they leave? I would shrug this off, but I can't ignore this." Pinkie said before taking out her Element.

Rainbow and Tommy was having a little match between each other. So far they were tie with two points of hits each. That when Rainbow element when off. Tommy heard it and stop. After looking around to make sure no one was watching Rainbow took out her element and answer.

"This is Rainbow Dash." She whisper.

"Rainbow! It Pinkie, I was attack by Putties. I think Nightmare Moon and Rita is up to something. Better keep an eye out." Pinkie's voice come though.

The others look at each other. They know not to take that lightly.

"Keep us up dated Pinkie." Rainbow said.

"You got Dashie." Pinkie's voice said again and the contact was turn off.

"Better let Zordon and Celestia know what going on." Rarity said.

"I'll go check on Pinkie. If Rita and Nightmare Moon are up to something. She going to need some help incase they attack." Kimberly said.

"Good idea, we'll met up later." Rainbow said and they spit up.

* * *

On the moon, Squatt couldn't stop himself from asking, "Why did the Putties return? She was out number."

"If there one thing I learn about the Pink Element Ranger is that noting is as she appears." Nightmare Moon said.

It confuse the others but Nightmare Moon didn't answer.

"It top to slam on heads!" A rocky voice said.

They turn to see a rock monster step up and pound his two rocky fist together.

"Well, Rocketed. I see you were brought back as well." Nightmare Moon.

"Zecora told me about this monster and we even made it to resist any attacks that the Rangers throw at it." Finster said.

"Now the Green Rangers powers will be ours once more, but first to settled the score." Zecora said.

"Yes, the Pink Element Ranger will be a test for this monster." Nightmare Moon agree.

"She may not be the only one.", Rita spoke up, "The Pink Power Ranger is with her right now!"

"Well, then Rocketed you have your work cut out for you. Destroy those two Pink Rangers them bring me the Thunder Coin." Nightmare Moon order.

"Yes my queen!" He said and run off.

* * *

Kimberly meet up with Pinkie at the park.

"You ok Pinkie?" She ask.

"Yeah, it strange though, I was out number and they could have beaten me, but they ran before they could." Pinkie said.

"That because my queen know there more to you then she knows!" A voice shout and rocks were throw their way.

Pinkie and Kimberly started jumping and flipping out of the way before Rocketed jump down.

"A Rock monster? Who would make that?" Kimberly ask.

"I know who, but I'm not going to say." Pinkie answer and they both got ready.

"Heh, So you the Pink Rangers huh? Well give me your best shot." Rocketed said pound his rock fist again.

Pinkie and Kimberly nods. Pinkie pull out her element and Kimberly pull out her Power Coin.

"IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Pinkie shouted.

"PTERODACTYL!"

"LAUGHTER!"

Pinkie turn back into her pony form when she morph. Soon the Pink Element Ranger and Pink Power Ranger stood ready for battle. They charge and try to land a hit. Rocketed block Pinkie attack and hit Kimberly away. Pinkie jump and try to land a kick. She did but it did noting.

"What?" Pinkie ask in surprise.

"HAHA! You can't break this rock. Once you are out of the way I getting that Green Ranger Power." Rocketed said.

Pinkie knew there was two Green Rangers and knew which one he was after.

"Tell Nightmare Moon that she not getting Twilight powers...EVER!" She said and charge again.

* * *

Command Center, the Rangers just fill up Celestia and Zordon what happen to Pinkie and what Kimberly was doing when they alarm went off.

"Rangers it happen Nightmare Moon and Rita had made another monster together and is attack. Look at the Viewing Globe and you well see what I mean." Zordon said.

They turn and saw Pinkie and Kimberly both morph and fighting a rock monster.

"That Rocketed, a power rock monster, almost defeated me if I didn't use my strongest attack." Celestia said.

"Look like we better give them an hoof...I mean hand. Gah! I'm never going to get use to this." Rainbow said.

"IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Jason shouted.

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

"GENEROSITY!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

"THUNDER!"

* * *

They Rangers appear in the Battlefield and ran up to their friends.

"You two ok?" Jason ask.

"Yeah, that monster pretty strong." Kimberly said.

"A Twilight be careful like other Monsters he after your powers." Pinkie told her.

"Great, Nightmare Moon is never going to give up until she has my powers." Twilight said.

"And we won't let her." Rainbow said and all the Rangers charge.

They all threw attack but watch as they boucle off. Rocketed then threw his fist round and knock them down. He walk up to Twilight and rise his rock fist.

"My queen told me to get the Thunder Coin and that what I'm going to do!" He said.

Twilight brace herself for the hit but it never came. Pinkie had already recover from the last attack and kick him in the body. To his surprise there was a crack.

"What?!" He ask.

"If you live on Rock Farm for as long as I did, then you will know where and when to break it!" Pinkie told her and threw another kick the hit his arm.

Rocketed try to smash Pinkie but she roll out of the way and buck his leg causing it to crack. He threw his first to the side but Pinkie jump over and land a blow on his head, making cracks appear all over his head. She jump back as he try to slam his fist on her and buck him right in the back making more cracks. Pinkie turn and smile, she may had ran away from her home, but that doesn't mean she left everything behind. She never thought those rock tricks will be use in battle.

"Time to crack this rock wide open!" Pinkie said and took out her Element Bow.

She aim right at the hole she made in his body. She threw in a little surprise that will take him out with a Bang.

"Element Bow, FIRE!" She shouted and release the shot.

The arrow went right into the crack and some pink rays shine out.

"What?! NO!" Rocketed shouted as the rays come out all of the cracks.

"I say this now, You can make a monster that base on my past, but you can't use it against me, Nightmare Moon and I hope Rita get that too!" Pinkie said as he explode.

"Pinkie! Nice work!" Rainbow said as they run up to her.

"How did you know where to hit? We couldn't even make a scratch on him." Zack ask.

"Well, living on a rock farm help out sometimes." Pinkie said sheepishly.

Before any more could be talk about it, Rita had Rocketed revive and grow.

"Looks like we better take kind of this guys for real before we ask about your life." Trini said.

"Yeah, Ready rangers?" Rainbow said.

The Rangers nod and threw their hands/hooves in the air.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!"

Soon both Zords of the Power Rangers and Pony Rangers appear. The Rangers already in their Zords and ready for the next part.

"WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER NOW!"

Once the Element and Power Megazord's stood, Tommy and Twilight took put their draggers and play the tune that summon their Dragonzord's. Twilight jump in hers and ready it to fight.

Rocketed punch both Megazord's away before the two Dragonzord's try to hit him with tails. He duck under and punch them away. The two Megazord's grab his arms and the Dragonzord's spin their tails like a drill and hit him. He roll on the ground and then stood up showing the cracks he got from the attack.

"Girls! Pinkie last attack before he grew had weaken him! Let us the Dragon Battlezord to end this!" Twilight said.

"Got it Twi. Ready to detach Pinkie?" Rainbow said then ask her.

"Sure, go get him Twilight!" Pinkie said and the Element Megazord went back to five zords. But they didn't stay that way for long, All but two zords, I think you can guess which, combine to make the Element Dragon Battlezord.

"Good idea! Well help out!" Jason said and they too form the Power Dragon Battlezord.

The two zords face Rocketed hold their spears. The Element Dragon Battlezord made the first hit making the crack bigger. The Power Dragon Battlezord went up next and slash him a few times before stabbing him making the crack even bigger.

"There no way! I was made to be unstoppable!" Rocketed shouted.

"Not this time or any other time!" The Rangers said to him.

"LIGHTNING SPEAR, CHARGE!"

The two Dragon Battlezords held their spears in the air and charge it with a bolt of lighting. Then it held it out to Rocketed who back away.

"FINAL STRIKE!" The Rangers shouted, unleashing a massive amount of magic directly into the Battlezords. Upon doing so, the two Battlezords charged directly at Rocketed and, in one quick slash, he fell to the ground and erupted in a glorious explosion.

"My Little Ponies, Victory is ours" Twilight said as the Power Rangers cheer.

On the moon, both Nightmare Moon and Rita held their heads as if they were in pain.

* * *

Back at Youth Center, Pinkie was telling the Rangers and her friends about her real family. Some of them couldn't help but to laugh at what Pinkie's family did.

"Really? They farm rocks?" Zack ask.

"Well they might get like and find a few gems when they broke them." Billy said.

"Oh, I know the feeling Darling. The first gems I ever fond was in a rock." Rarity said.

"Well Pinkie, you going to talk to your family went you get home?" Jason ask.

"I'm I'll think I write to them first, let them know I'm ok and like to talk." Pinkie said.

"Writing to them is a good idea Pinkie, but you better talk to them once you get home." Trini said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"And if it help we'll go with you once your ready." Rainbow said and the rest, but the Power Rangers, nods.

"Thanks Girls." Pinkie smile feeling a lot better.

She will talk to her real family, once she was ready.

* * *

I had a lot of trouble doing the fight with the Rock monster so I just had Pinkie hit different spots and beat him that way. And with the giant battle, I started with the Megazords and Dragonzords fighting him first before switching to the Dragon Battlezords. The ending was random. I couldn't think of a better ending. Next Chapter well be around Zack and Rarity, I have an idea that might shock you because you never Rarity doing this. Please Review.


	14. Pony Rangers meet Power Rangers Part 4

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** Part four of my Pony Rangers meet Power Rangers. This time it Zack and Rarity turn, for this chapter Zack enters Dance Contest and try to find a partner, Doing so cause both Rita and Nightmare Moon to come up with a dancing monster. Little does anyone know, Zack not the only one looking for a partner, Rarity is too! I bet you can guess what's going to happen. Celestia will appear in this chapter and her human form is also from Equestria Girls. Enjoy! One more thing, I not good on making dance moves.

* * *

Zack was really excited, Angel Grove was holding a Team Dance Contest and being one of the best dancer in Angel Grove he sign up. All he need was a partner and not just any partner, a GIRL partner! Zack left Kimberly and Trini and the Mane Six because he knew none of them dances like he does. He try ever girl her knew, the answer was no and they were all ready taken. He try for hours but there was no girl left to ask. Zack sat at the Youth Center bar and sign. Looks like this year best dancer won't be dancing. Ernie saw Zack and decide to see what wrong.

"Hey Zack, you ok?" He ask.

"Hey Ernie, Na I'm not. I can't find a girl to be my dance partner for the Team Dance Contest. I not going to ask Kimberly or Trini because they are my friends." Zack told him.

"Weren't you training one of those new girls?" Ernie ask.

"You mean Rarity? Na, no way. She more of a fashioner then a Dancer." Zack said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. In fact I see her dance a few times and it looks like she going to show what she got right now." Ernie said and pointed behind Zack.

Zack turns and see a group in the middle of the gym. He got up and heads over and meet his friends and the Mane Six.

"Hey guys, What up?" Zack ask before he turn to see that Ernie was right.

In the middle of the room was Rarity. Zack watch in surprise as if he was watching himself in a girl body, which felt weird to think. Rarity was doing all of Zack moves and even flip her hair to add a little more style. She finish in a spit and jump up as the crowd cheer. Rarity walk over to a table as the crowd parted. The others walk up and sat as well.

"Rarity, That was...AWESOME!" Rainbow said.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash. I learn it from the best." Rarity said.

"Looks like Celestia wasn't the other one with a student." Pinkie said happily.

"Shh! Pinkie, We can't use Celestia's name around here." AppleJack said.

"And why not AppleJack?" Ask a familiar voice.

The Rangers turn and saw Princess Celestia in her own human form.

"Celestia?" Twilight ask.

"Yes, Twilight it me. I come here to let you know that we have a way home but we still need to it Nightmare Moon to follow us." She said.

The Mane Six eyes widen when they heard that. The Rangers felt happy for them, they knew there was some time to hang out before they leave and Zack decide it was time to ask Rarity but their comm and Elements went off.

"Another reason I'm here. To bring you to the Command Center, me and Zordon have something for my Rangers." Celestia said before they could answer.

The Rangers look at each other and follow Celestia.

* * *

On the Moon, Rita was surprise to see that Celestia had taken a Human form. Nightmare Moon on the other hoof hear about the Dance Team Contest. She already told Zecora to make a monster that dances and she and Finster was working on it.

"So, Celestia had given herself a human form." Rita said breaking Nightmare Moon out of her thinks.

"What did you say?" Nightmare Moon ask and use her magic to look.

After seeing Celestia form she smile.

"Heh, As long as She stay in that form, she can't use magic or her wings. Now would be a good time to test out how will her fighting has been." She said.

"Goldar take some Putties and attack them before they reach Zordon." Rita order wanting to see Celestia fighting style herself.

"Yes my queen, should I try to get the Thunder Coin whiling I'm at it?" Goldar said then ask.

"Feel free to Goldar, but I what you to really bring back my dear sister. It been so long since we last chat." Nightmare Moon told him.

"Your sister? You never told us you had a sister." Squatt said.

"Trixie would like to go as well, she feels like battling Twilight Sparkle again." Trixie spoke up tried of waiting on the sidelines.

"Very well Trixie, but you are still learning. Don't fight the other Rangers, just the one you what." Nightmare Moon said.

* * *

Normally they all ready teleported to the Command Center, but with so many people getting ready for the Team Dance Contest it was hard to find a place. That when Zack decide to ask again.

"Hey Rarity?" He said to her.

"Yes Zack?" She answer.

"Would you be..." Zack started to say before they heard screaming.

They turn to see Putties moving though the crowds.

"Great, Rita just had to crash the Party." Zack said.

"No point of standing around. We got to stop them!" Tommy said and the group charge.

Rainbow and Jason work together on their Putties. Rainbow kick one Putty away as Jason threw a roundhouse kick knocking down even more. Then Rainbow duck as Jason turn around and they both punch a Putty away.

AppleJack and Billy was working together as well. AppleJack duck under one Putty and kick it away as Billy block one Putty attack and kick the one next to him. Then he and AppleJack stood back to back and started to mirror each other on punching, kicking, and blocking.

Fluttershy and Trini work well together as well. Fluttershy duck as Trini punch the Putty that try to hit her. Fluttershy jump and land an Axe kick on the same Putty knocking it to the ground. The two then link their arms and Fluttershy was spin around knocking Putties down.

Pinkie and Kimberly were fighting as one. Pinkie kick one Putty down as Kimberly punch another. Then Pinkie duck as Kimberly jump over her to kick another putty.

Zack and Rarity was mixing their fighting with dancing and they match each other as if they were the same person. Rarity move her feet like she was dancing and punch one Putty away as Zack did the same. They dance as if they were one.

Twilight and Tommy stay near Celestia as the Putties try to get close to her. Twilight kick away one before another was able to knock her down. Tommy jump over her and kick the Putty before blocking and tripping another.

Celestia was able to hold off on her own. She kick away one Putty and knock down two more. She punch one that charge at her then flip behind one and kick it down.

The group rejoin and saw that there was lots of Putties, more than what they were use to.

"There too many!" Trini call.

"We got to do something!" Twilight said.

"We better morph. We got to take them down!" Jason said.

"Yeah, sound like a plan, Ready?" Rainbow said then ask.

"READY!" The other shouted and pull out their Morphers/Elements/Thunder Coin.

"IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Jason and Rainbow shouted.

"DRAGONZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

"THUNDER!"

Celestia even ready herself. In a bright glow she turn back into her Alicorn self. The Power and Pony Rangers stood ready to fight. With their ranger forms the Putties fell faster than before With Celestia help they fell twice as fast. The Putties wasn't able to keep up with her magic. In no time the Putties were defeated and the area was clear.

"That was strange." Pinkie said.

"Yeah, What Rita and Nightmare Moon up to this time?" Fluttershy ask.

"Knowing them, they're probably making another monster to steal Twilight's ranger powers." Zack said.

"That true darling, even since we come here she be after Twilight's powers." Rarity agree.

"Better get to the Command Center and try to figure out what going on." Tommy said.

The groups nods but before they could explosions appear around them. They got up and saw Goldar and Trixie walk up to them.

"Your not going anywhere Rangers." Goldar said.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia." Trixie said as well.

"Trixie Lulamoon.", Celestia said, "And you must be Goldar."

"Please know you Princess Celestia." Goldar said.

The Rangers stood in front of Celestia believing they were after her and Twilight's powers. Trixie just look at Twilight, she still want that fight but decide to wait until she felt for the right time.

"Move aside! Nightmare Moon wants to talk to her." Goldar said.

"Let we are handing over the Princess to you!" Rainbow said.

"Come now, her sister just wants to talk that all." Trixie said.

"Sister?" The Rangers ask.

"So she wants to talk?" Celestia ask surprise she would want to.

"Yes Princess. Just to talk though I'm not sure what." Trixie said.

Celestia flew over to them and look them both in the eye.

"Tell her that if she is Luna again, then I'll talk but if not, we are not speaking." She said.

The Rangers look at each other in confusion.

"Who Luna?" Rainbow whisper to Twilight.

"I don't know." Twilight answer.

Celestia started to walk away when they all heard, "So you never told them?"

They all turn and Nightmare Moon standing on a near-by cliff with a strange monster next to her. It look cross of a male and female dancer. Both Zack and Rarity cold guess that the monster was some kind of dance monster.

"You never told that Nightmare Moon was your own sister? HA! Couldn't take the pain could you Celestia?" Nightmare Moon laugh.

"Princess Celestia, is that true?" Twilight ask.

Celestia sign and said, "Yes, Nightmare Moon was once my sister Princess Luna. I did not always rule lone. While I rise and lower the sun, she did the with the moon."

"Then how did she become that?" Rainbow ask.

"You Ponies send the time playing in my sister's sun while sleeping though my night. I work so hard on making it and not one pony enjoy it!" Nightmare Moon told them.

"Wow, Your home dimension sound both strange and cool at the same time." Billy said.

"We can talk about that later, Sugarcube. Right now I got a feeling that monster is here for Twilight's powers again." AppleJack said.

"True, That is what I wanted to talk to Celestia about. If Twilight Sparkle gives me back the Thunder Coin then I'll give up trying to take over Equestria." Nightmare Moon said.

"No.", Twilight said, "You have shown me what you done as Nightmare Moon. The Thunder Coin stay with me. I won't give it up not even if Celestia order me too."

"Heh, Celestia you should know that the Thunder Coin is not like the elements, It is different but since you don't what to talk or give me the Thunder Coin, then I'll guess I'll have my monster attack this dimension!" Nightmare Moon said and the Dance Monster jump down.

"So Rangers ready to dance?" It ask.

The Power and Pony Rangers charge at it and try to land hits but the monster just dance out of the way. Rainbow and Jason bout ran up to it with their swords out. They try to slash it but it dance out of the way and kick them away. Fluttershy and Trini had both their draggers out and try to slash it thinking smaller weapons might have a better chance but it still dance out of the way and knock them down. Pinkie and Kimberly shot their arrows but it caught them and spin around and threw them back. AppleJack and Billy ran up and with their lances and try to hit it, but like before it dance out of the way and knock them down. Twilight and Tommy ran up and decide if weapons can't hurt it then maybe hand-to-hoof can. Try all they what they couldn't hit it. With a spin it knock them down.

"Heh, can't beat my dancing moves." It said.

Rarity turn to Zack and Zack nods in right. The both drew their ax's and charge. The Dance Monster saw them and dance out of their way. It to hit Rarity but she duck and Zack jump over landed a hit. Rarity stood up and the two look at each other.

"Care to take this dance?" Zack ask her.

"Why of course, darling." Rarity answer.

The two turn and ran to the creature. It dance and try to hit Zack, but Zach started to use his own Dance moves to dodge as Rarity join in. The monster try to attack them but Rarity and Zack use all the hip-hop moves they knew to dodge it dance moves.

What moves are those?" It ask.

"Our own!" They said and slash it with their ax's.

They other ran up and ready their weapons.

No you don't! By the power of the moon make my monster grow!" Nightmare Moon said and fire spell.

The Dance Monster grew to 30 feet and the rangers nods.

"WE DINOZORD POWER NOW!" They shouted.

Twilight and Tommy took out their draggers and play the tunes to summon their Dragonzords.

The Rangers, expect Tommy, jump in their zords.

"WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" The Rangers shouted.

The Element and Power Megazords stood tall with the two Dragonzords next to them. The dance monster turn to them and charge and they charge back. It dance out of the way of the Megazords punches and kick the Dragonzords away. The four giant zords stood back up.

"Hey Zack!", Rarity call over the comm, "What you said we teach the monster a few nice dance moves?"

"You bet!" Zack said.

"Count on us." AppleJack, Fluttershy, Billy, and Trini said.

Soon the two Megazords feet started to move as if they dancing. The two Dragonzords stood by ready to help. The Dance monster try to attack but Zack and Rarity gave their team-mates the moves to use to dodge. The Dragonzords took their chance and slash it with their tails. It was fling back and roll on the ground.

"Those dance moves are old school. Let's finish this!" Zack and Rarity said.

"WE NEED THE POWER SWORD NOW!" The Rangers shouted.

The two Power swords drop from the heavens and land in the Megazords hands. The Dance monster took a step back but it was too late.

"FINAL SLASH!" The Rangers shouted and the Megazords slash the monster.

In one quick slash, it fell to the ground and erupted in a glorious explosion. Nightmare Moon stood there not believe what just happen again.

Celestia turn to her and said, "Monsters can't stop my Rangers Luna, you might as well give up."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!", Nightmare Moon yell, "I will not stop until I have the Thunder Coin back and take over Equestria!"

Then she disappear. Celestia stood there, look like she has to explain the Rangers about Nightmare Moon but first to them the good news.

* * *

A few minutes later, The Rangers were at the Youth Center. The Mane Six were highly surprise at the new Celestia and Zordon give them. Celestia had fond a way to get Nightmare Moon to follow them. With so many defeats it clear she and Rita are started to dislike each other, and with one more defeat, Nightmare Moon and her Minions will go back to their world.

You, guys are so luckily." Trini said.

"Yeah wish we could come along when you leave." Billy said.

"Hey, cheer up! Might as well us the time to be happy." Pinkie said smiling.

"That Pinkie for ya, Always trying to keep others happy." AppleJack said shaking her head.

Zack then walk out dress as a hip-hopper for the Team Dance Contest.

"Hey Zack! You ready?" Jason ask.

"Yeah, anyone seen Rarity?" Zack answer then ask.

"Knowing her, she making sure she looks her best and it could take her hours to get done." Rainbow said.

"Not this time Darling.", Rarity voice come from behind her, "All I do was find the right outfit to dance in as a hip-hop artist."

The all turn to see Rarity dress in blue jeans, a black shirt with a white jacket. Her purple hair was turn into a pony-tail, which she felt strange calling it that, and her boots were replaced with black shoes. Rarity did not look the pony-turn human, in fact she look like she was born human.

"Will the team name Rare-Zack please report to the dance floor." The speakers said.

"Well wish us luck!" Zack said and they both walk to the dance floor.

The Rangers turn to watch their friends. One thing was clear to them, No matter were they go, their will be friends no matter what. The Crowd cheer as Zack and Rarity dance the music away. Though the day draw closer to the Pony Rangers going home, they will not forget their new friends.

* * *

Like I said before, I don't know a lot of dance move so the fights with the Monster was a little, well, off-key. Next Chapter is the final meeting of the Pony Rangers meet the Power Rangers after that, I'll finish up the season with a few more monsters fight then the ending the season fighting Nightmare Moon and freeing Luna. Please review.


	15. Pony Rangers meet Power Rangers Part 5

**Element Pony Rangers**

**Phantom Fan 21:** Last part of my Pony Rangers meet Power Rangers. There will one last fight with Nightmare Moon's and Rita's monster and Twilight learn a new tune from Tommy. After that the Mane 6, Princess Celestia, Nightmare Moon, and her minions return to Equestria. Enjoy!

* * *

Angel Grove high was a busy place, the talk about the new Pony Rangers had finally be know. But many people were wondering, were this new rangers on their side or Rita's side? The Mane Six didn't listen to that. The went on doing what they can. But as tine pass the Pony Rangers started to miss their home more and more. The Power Rangers wanted to help but they didn't know how. Tommy had an idea and took Twilight to an ally where Rita took him to be the green ranger.

"This is where Rita test me with Putties. After I beat them she put a spell on me to make me her evil ranger." Tommy said.

"Hm, lot different than our evil ranger." Twilight said thinking about.

"How did you get one?" Tommy ask.

"Well, back in Equestria Rainbow Dash was training to join a group call the Wonderbolts and one of the ponies that was there lost her lead badge to Rainbow, Nightmare Moon had an eye on her and name her the evil green ranger. Her name was Lighting Dust. I got my power from her." Twilight told him.

"I see, we both were given power from an evil ranger and we both decide to us it for good. After our friends help us." Tommy said.

"You know, Before I got my powers, I never met my friends. I was stuck in the back ground." Twilight said having Tommy look at her.

"I first saw them when Celestia give them the elements. I was hiding behind Celestia's throne at the time.", Twilight began, "The next time I saw them is after the had their first victory. This time behind a pillar. I was a little afraid of them, afraid that the would be friends with me because I read books and they might treat me differently because I was Celestia student."

"Did you talk to her about it?" Tommy ask.

"I did, but she told me to wait. It wasn't until I made their Element Weapons that we came face to face for the first time. Even there I was unsure about what they think about me. But over time I saw them treat me like normal and even invited me to their home. I was happy. I felt I made friends for who I was, not what I was." Twilight said smiling at the end.

"Good to hear." Tommy said.

Twilight smile, then thought of something.

"Hey Tommy?", She ask, "Where we going?"

"To a training spot I fond. I want to teach you about been a Green Ranger." Tommy answer.

Twilight rise an eyebrow but follow Tommy to the training spot.

* * *

On the moon, Rita and Nightmare Moon were fighting about what monster they so use.

"I bet Rita monster will destroy both Rangers teams." Squatt said.

"I'll take that bet." Gilda said.

Trixie just roll her eyes. Goldar stood next to her as Finster and Zecora were making the same monster they were fighting about.

"My Monster will destroy both the Power and Pony Rangers!" Rita yell.

"No! Mine will! You told me yourself that the Power Rangers destroy every monster you send." Nightmare Moon yell back.

"You think they would notices that we are making both monsters as they speak." Finster ask the Zebra.

"Yes." Zecora answer and they both the half cay monster together. Zecora's half look like a half earth pony and Finster look to be a half knight.

After putting the two have together Finster place it in his machine and brought it to life making the two villainess spot fighting.

"What this?" Rita ask.

"Greets! My queens. We are Ponight, the powerful knight to sever." It said.

"Me and Zecora decide to combine your monsters and make this one." Finster said.

"Most impressive, now you must go down and destroy the Power and Pony Rangers." Rita said.

"Yes, my queens." Ponight said and walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile the Power Rangers, minus Tommy, were talking to Celestia about how they can make the Mane Six feel better before going home.

"I got a strong feeling they are home-sick." Billy said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. If I was away from home for so long, I'll miss it too." Zack said.

"Rangers I understand about the conjure about your new friends which is way me and Celestia have agree to clear any rumors that have spread is to have the Pony Rangers revile themselves and have them have one last day with us." Zordon said.

"Really? I mean they aren't going to break the third rule?" Jason ask.

"No, We will have the Element Rangers go in their rangers forms. I have heard many things about what people have said about them. And to help we want you to go in your rangers forms as well." Celestia said.

"We too are worry about our new friends and we are going to miss them once they leave." Alpha said.

Before they cold talk about it the alarms went off and the ranger turn to the viewing globe. The saw the new monster attack Angel Grove.

"What that monster? It look to a cross of a horse and a night" Kimberly ask.

"This is a new monster even for me. But if I was to guess, Rita and Nightmare Moon had put two monster in one to try and destroy you. Rangers this maybe a tough fight for you. Be careful." Zordon said.

"Right Zordon. IT MORPHIN' TIME!" Jason said and they pull out their power coins.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

Soon the Power Rangers made it to the monster.

"AH! Power Rangers, just what my queens order me to destroy." Ponight said.

"Queens?" Trini ask.

Remember, they are both Nightmare Moon's and Rita's monster as one." Billy said.

"Then let take them down." Jason said and the Rangers charge.

Ponight pull out a sword and charge back. He slash Jason and Trini before Zack block with his power ax. Ponight push the ax away and slash him as well. Kimberly and Billy ran up and grab him trying to stop him but he threw them off. They regroup and charge again.

Meanwhile at the Command Center, Celestia and Zordon watch the Rangers try to stop the new monster.

"AYIAYIAYI! It no good! This new monster is too much for them." Alpha said.

"Better call in my Rangers." Celestia said.

At Ernie's Juice bar, The rest of the mane sat at a table feeling more home-sick then before.

"I hope Nightmare Moon returns home soon. Not that I don't like this place is just I don't know what will happen if we not there to stop any trouble." Rainbow said.

"I know what you mean Darling. After all we became rangers after Celestia chose us to be them." Rarity agree.

They all sign before hearing their element go off. They look around and left the room and Rainbow took out her Element.

"This is Rainbow Dash." She whisper.

"Rangers, The Power Rangers are in trouble. They are fighting a new monster. Morph and help them." Celestia's voice come though.

"On our way.", Rainbow said before turning to her friends, "IT MORPHIN' TIME!"

"GENEROSITY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"HONESTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"LOYALTY!"

The Element Ranger arrive just as the Power Rangers know to the ground again.

"Element Ax!" Rarity shouted.

"Element Bow!" Pinkie join as well.

The two attacks got Ponight off guard and was knocked off of his feet.

"What that? It look to be a knight pony." Fluttershy ask.

"Let be careful ya'll." AppleJack said.

The Power Rangers got up and ran to their new friends.

"Thanks for the help, This guy strong then he looks." Jason said.

Ponight stood back up and said, "Luckily shot, but we won't fall for that again."

"We?" Pinkie ask.

"He two monsters in one. So it like we are fighting two monsters instead of one." Billy told them.

"Well lets take him down!" Rainbow said and the two Rangers group charge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy and Twilight train. Tommy give Twilight hints on what she can do with her power if she starts to lose it. Tommy even told her about a tune that let his Dragon shield block and reflect energy shots and help other recover. They went on and stop for a break when the heard Twilight Thunder Coin went off.

Twilight pull it out and answer.

"This is Twilight." she said.

"Twilight! The other Rangers are fighting a powerful monster and they need your help." Celestia said.

"We get right on it." Tommy said.

"Hurry! WE are not sure if they can beat this one." Celestia said.

"Ok Tommy time for us to see how much are training did. IT MORPIN' TIME!"

"DRGAONZORD!"

"THUNDER!"

Both Green Rangers made it to the fight area to see their friends get knock down by the new monster.

"Whoa! That is new." Tommy said.

"Better help the others." Twilight said and they started to heard down.

They were stop by Putties and Pony Putties. They charge at them ready to fight. Twilight flip over one Putty and kick it down before blocking another attack. She kick it way and ready herself for the next wave. Tommy block and counter one Putty attack before being ram by a Pony Putty. He jump over it and pick it up

"It to go for a spin." He said and started to spin around with it.

A few Putties were knock down before Tommy release the pony putty that flew into some more. Twilight flip over an low kick and kick the putty away. She turn and punch another before drawing her Thunder Dragger. She slash a few Putties before having one grab on and slash it as she move away. Tommy join by her side and the use teamwork to take down the rest of the Putties. In no time, the putties were down.

"Well that was a nice warm up." Tommy said.

"Yeah, but we better get to the others." Twilight said and they both ran down to the fight.

Jason and Rainbow was in the middle of a sword battle with Ponight. He push their swords in the air and slash them both.

"Jason! Rainbow!" The other call and rush to their aid.

"HAHAHA! You can stop us! We are Ponight, the greatest Knight to sever our queens.' Ponight said.

"Also has the loudest mouth!" Twilight said as she and Tommy slash him with their draggers.

"Tommy! Twilight! You made it!" Fluttershy said and flew up to them.

"Sorry we're late. Tommy was training me to be a better green ranger and we got attack by putties." Twilight said.

"That ok now let see how he can handle two groups of Rangers." Jason said.

"Element Rangers, Roll call!" Rainbow said.

"Element Ranger, Black!" Rarity said.

"Element Ranger, Pink!" Pinkie said.

"Element Ranger, Blue!" AppleJack said.

"Element Ranger, Yellow!" Fluttershy said.

"Element Ranger, Red!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Element Ranger, Green!" Twilight said.

"In the name of Harmony! We protect the weak and ensure the peace." Rainbow said.

"WE ARE ELEMENT PONY RANGERS!" All six shouted.

The Power Rangers stood ready with them and charge to the monster. Ponight had a little trouble now that they were working together. Trini and Fluttershy kick Ponight as Billy and AppleJack punch him. Rarity and Zack trip him as Pinkie and Kimberly land on him. Once Ponight got back up he saw Rainbow and Jason with their swords out and slash him when they got close.

"Gah! I'm not down yet!" He said and fire an energy beam that knock the rangers off their feet/hooves.

Tommy rush it trying to land a hit but the monster block every attack before knocking him away. Twilight ran up with her Thunder Dragger ready.

"Ha! Try all you want, you won't stop us." He said and read a beam.

Twilight move the Thunder Dragger to her lips where the mask was and play the tune Tommy told her about. Her Thunder Shield started to glow and Ponight fire at her only for his shot to be boucle back at him. He stood up and fire again but Twilight kept playing the tune and the shot kept going back to him. Twilight stop and rush at him slash him down. Weaken from his our attacks he fell as Twilight spin away from him.

"Wow! Twilight, when did you learn that?" Pinkie ask as the Rangers ran up to her.

"Learn it from Tommy. I always wonder why this was there. But now I know." Twilight said.

A blast hit Ponight and he grew to 30 feet tall. The rangers nods and rise their hands/hooves.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" They shouted.

Tommy and Twilight play their tune to summon their Dragonzords. Once the zords arrive, the rangers jump in.

"WE NEED MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" The rangers shouted again.

Soon the Power Megazord and Element Megazord stood with the Dragonzords by their side. Ponight rush up to them and started to slash them. Twilight's Dragonzord block the attack and spin around, hitting him with the tail. Tommy's join in and Ponight's sword was broken. The Two Megazords made a punch that knock him away.

"Hey girls! Let say we show the rangers the last communion." Twilight said.

"Right!" The other agree.

"DRAGON-MEGAZORD COMBINE!" The Rangers shouted.

Soon the Dragon-Megazord stood tall. The Power Ranger could easily see the difference between the two forms of their and the Elements. Soon the Dragon-Megazord flew into the air surprise them greatly.

"DRAGON-MEGAZORD, FINAL BLAST! ALL WEAPONS IN FIRING POSITION!"

Soon all the zords were aiming at Ponight.

"POWER OF HARMONY," the Rangers shouted in unison, "FINAL BLAST!"

The attack hit Ponight who was to shock to dodge the attack. Then the Dragon-Megazord flew in of the final attack.

"FINAL SLASH!" The Rangers shouted.

The Megazord pulled both of its blades back in preparation for the attack. Just before the Megazord hit Ponight, the Rangers swung both blades in a scissors formation, hitting Ponight directly.

"No! My queens! I have fail you!" He said and erupted in a glorious explosion.

"My Little Ponies, victory is ours." Twilight said.

* * *

On the moon, Nightmare Moon and Rita fought again.

"Your monster fail it job!" Rita shouted.

"My monster?! It was your monster!" Nightmare Moon shouted back.

"I don't even know why you are here!" Rita shouted.

"That make two of us! As of this day, our partnership is over!" Nightmare Moon said.

"Well, it was fun while it last." Gilda said.

Nightmare Moon minions walk next to their queen and she stare at Rita.

"Out of the whole time I been here you have fail every plan you came up with. Now I will return to my home where I can rule it once the Elements of Harmony is out of the way!" Nightmare Moon said and a glow cover the area.

Once it fate Nightmare Moon and her minions were gone.

* * *

Back at Angel Grove, all the people got together at the park. They heard that the new Rangers are going to show themselves and they were leaving as well. They waited until the Power Rangers show up casing them to cheer. Then in six colors they watch the Element Rangers appear in the same colors and look as the Power Rangers. They were even more shock as Princess Celestia appear in her Alicorn form.

"People of Angel Grove.", She said casing them to be even more shock, "We stand here today as to clear any rumors about the Element Pony Rangers. They are friends of your Power Rangers and they have help them fit in until we can return home. We are from another dimension. Lately you have heard about Nightmare Moon, our enemy, helping Rita. But now it seems that she has return home and we must follow her. This is where we say good-bye."

The crowd talk along themselves until Celestia spoke again.

"Before we go, I would like you to remember the Element Rangers names." She said.

"With the Element of Generosity, Element Pony Ranger, Black." Rarity said.

"With the Element of Laughter, Element Pony Ranger, Pink." Pinkie said.

"With the Element of Honesty, Element Pony Ranger, Blue." AppleJack said.

"With the Element of Kindness, Element Pony Ranger, Yellow." Fluttershy said.

"With the Element of Loyalty , Element Pony Ranger, Red." Rainbow said.

"With the power of Thunder, Element Pony Ranger, Green." Twilight said.

"IN THE NAME OF HARMONY! WE PROTECT THE WEAK AND INSURE THE PEACE! WE ARE THE ELEMENT PONY RANGERS!" The six element rangers said in union.

"We once again thank you for your hospitality and hope one day to met you again." Celestia said before the Element Rangers walk next to her.

Before they could get ready to be send off. Tommy walk up to Twilight and hand her an envelope. They both nods as Twilight took it and then with one last wave Celestia cast the spell and seven color lights shot into the sky and disappear. The Power Rangers look into the sky and smile under their helmets. They were going to miss them, even of they were ponies.

* * *

Twilight's tree house was cover in seven lights before it fade. Twilight and then other open their eye to see that they unmorph and were now back in their pony forms.

"We're home." She said.

"Oh yeah! It great to be back!" Rainbow said.

"I'm sure glad to be back." Rarity said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Yippee! I'll throw a welcome home party for all of us!" Pinkie said.

"I'm sure am going to miss the Power Rangers." Fluttershy said.

"I'm sure they will miss us too, sugarcube." AppleJack said placing a hoof around Fluttershy.

"What did Tommy give you Twilight?" Celestia ask.

"Twilight tool out the envelope and open it. She saw the picture and smile.

"Just some for us to remember them by." Twilight said and show them

On the picture was the Power Rangers with their helmets off. Around them was the Element Rangers also with helmets off. The picture was taken on the first they arrive in the Rangers home. The Element Rangers smile and place their hooves on top of each other.

Their lift their hooves in the air and shouted, "PONY RANGERS!"

* * *

That the end of my Pony Rangers meet the Power Rangers. Now there going to be three more monster fights before the 2-part final with Nightmare Moon. I may even being in some of the family of the Element Rangers but not sure yet. Please review.


End file.
